Steven Universe and The Shadows of Authority
by Lemurian99
Summary: This takes place ten years after the events of Steven Universe and the Great Diamond Conspiracy
1. Chapter 1

Narrator: Its been ten years after the events of Great Diamond Conspiracy. We find ourselves in Era 3, an age forged in peace and prosperity. Gems live happily on earth. Some have scattered across the globe seeing what life has to offer. Much has changed for our characters from when we last saw them. Steven and Connie are married, so are Lars and Sadie. The Crystal Gems are busy with their new occupations. Life goes on. However, somewhere out there in the cosmos, something is stirring, a remnant of the past soon to resurface. But for now we will start our journey in a more ambient setting. Our story begins at Beach City. It is early dawn. The crickets are chirping, a breeze moves through the grass fields, the gulls make their calls on the beaches. It's nine o'clock in the morning and Everyone is beginning to awake from a night of rest.)

Connie: Good morning, Steven.

Steven: Hey, cupid. (he stretches with a yawn) What time is it?

Connie: Nine o'clock.

Steven: I better get ready for work.

Connie: Do you want some coffee?

Steven: Nah, I think juice would be better choice today.

Connie: Okay.

(Steven takes a shower, he suits ups and wears a tie. Connie Prepares some breakfast. Steven arrives. They sit at the table)

Steven: What are you doing after work?

Connie: I will be assisting the after school program, some kids are really struggling with their algebra homework.

(Steven smiles and places his hand over Connie's.)

Steven: Your like their guardian angel. That's what I love about you.

(They share a kiss)

Steven: I'll give you a ride to work.

(They are driving to the middle school. Connie gets out of the car.)

Connie: Thanks for the ride sweetie.

Steven: Call me if anything.

(Connie is greeted by her fellow teachers at the entrance. Steven smiles and drives off. Our scene scene switches to Lars and Sadie. They opens the doors to the Big Donut. They turned the humble little store into a restaurant sized building. They serve varieties of donuts, from local types, to exotic flavors and ones you may not. Lars, Sadie, Padparadscha, Rutile Twins, Ruby, Pearl, Pearl, Flourite do a group huddle)

Lars: Alright you guys, this is the game plan. Sadie, Fluorite and myself will take care of pastry making. If the customer want donuts on the go, there is a selection of donuts at the pastry aisle where they can choose whatever they like. Twins of Rutile, you will be waiting tables with Pearl and Pearl (The Pink and the Blue one). Ruby and Padparadscha will man the registers. If there is a problem, let me know and be right there. You guys ready? (They all agree) Open the doors.

(The Big Donut doors open, the customers begin to enter. Scene Switches to Peridot promoting her retro artwork.)

Peridot: And as you can see, this piece adds something that would provide a more open context for your living room decor.

Retro enthusiasts: I'll take it.

Peridot: A wise decision.

(We switch off to Lapis, who is currently one of judges of a Vegetable growing contest.)

Lapis: After witnessing all the contestants, we have chosen our three winners. Third place goes to Reynaldo for his impressive basket ball sized radish. (A judge gives him the third place ribbon). Second Place goes to Onion for his giant onion. (She gives the second place ribbon to Onion. Onion waves at Vidalia, she waves back.) And our winner for this years contest goes to...Kiki Pizza for her truck tire sized bell pepper! (She gives a first place ribbon to Kiki.) And a big hand for all the contestants that participated in this years contest. (they all applaud. Bismuth is with the mayor at an opening ceremony for the new stadium.)

Mayor Nanefua: We have all seen a march of progress in this past decade. From such a small humble start, Beach City has been transformed into a modern marvel. This stadium is a testament of our progress. (People start clapping, Nanefua raises he hand, crowd falls silent.) But this marvel, along with others like it, could not have been made possible without the help of the gems. An extraordinary people gifted with such knowledge to teach people like us. I want you to give a big hand for Bismuth and her companions that have given these great gifts for our city. Come on up Bismuth.

Bismuth: It is a great honor to have built such a magnificent structure. With this building, we will be able to hold games, tournaments, sports and so much more. With that said and done ( She takes the red scissors) lets take the grand tour. (she cuts the ribbon, people begin to enter the coliseum. We switch to the ballet school, where the pearls are teaching their students the art of ballet. Yellow Pearl is the head instructor overseeing a class. A student is performing a mistake)

Yellow Pearl: No, No, No. To perform the Grand Jete, you must remain relaxed and calm. You are thinking too much and thusly making the same mistake. Watch me class. This is not an example just for her but for all of you. You must be as a leaf in the breeze, care free and on going. You start out with Passe, while maintaining Releve and First Position. Combine all those steps and you have a Pirouette. Perform three turns and then execute the Grand Jete. Understand it now?

Class: Yes, madam Pearl

Yellow Pearl: That will conclude today's class. I will see you all next Monday. (scene switches off to Jasper's martial arts school.)

Jasper: Three, two, one. Hyahhh

Class: HYAHHHHH.

Jasper: You make the enemy fear you, never the other way around. But if you want to strike fear in the enemy, or opponent, you must give them the look.

Student: What is the look?

Jasper: The look is a gesture that promotes fear in an opponent who would challenge you. A technique so powerful, that it would deter the opponent from even considering trying to be one.

Student: And if it doesn't work?

Jasper: Then give them alot of pain. Class is over. Your homework assignment for the weekend is 250 push ups, crunches and squats. Class dismissed.

Garnet: Seems like you been busy, Jasper.

Jasper: I still have the initiative of a military leader. So I'm utilizing it by teaching these humans the way of gem combat.

Amethyst: Hey we are going to the arcade. Wanna come?

Jasper: Mabye another time.

Amethyst: Are you afraid that I would beat ya on air hockey?

(Jasper chuckles)

Jasper: You couldn't beat me even if you tried.

Amethyst: Big words Jasper, no substance.

Jasper: fine, you're on

Garnet: I'm in too. I want to break your record, jasper

Jasper: Your welcomed to try.

(On the top of the hill where the temple is located, We see Fuchsia sitting and observing the festivities. Sabina approaches her from behind)

Sabina: Hey mom, mind if i join you?

Fuchsia: You may.

(Sabina sits next to her.)

Sabina: Whats on your mind?

Fuchsia: I was just thinking about the past, when Pink Diamond used to throw festivities like the ones down there. It was in those festivities where I met your father. I only wish that he was here with me.

Sabina: As long as we remember him, he is always with us.

(Fuchsia embraces her daughter.)

Fuchsia: How are things with you and Pearl?

Sabina: We are going steady. We've been traveling a lot. Europe, Africa, Asia we on the top of the list. Then we reached the more secluded places of the world like Lemuria and Atlantis. We even went down memory lane, visiting the ruins of my father's village along with Pink Diamond's Palanquin.

Fuchsia: I'm glad that you're happy, Sabina.

Sabina: Say Pearl and I scheduled a reservation at the bowling alley. You up to knock down some pins?

Fuchsia: Sure, sounds like fun.


	2. First Summer Nights

(The festivities continue into the night, and concluded at sunset. The tourist are going home. Connie steps out from the middle school. Steven is outside waiting for her in his car. She enters the car. They both leave. )

Connie: So did you pass out tonights permits for the beach nightfest?

Steven: Yes, everyone got their permits with the invitations.

Connie: Do you think Yellow is coming?

Steven: I'm not sure she is. Nobody knows where she went. And gems don't have social media, except for Peridot

Connie: You think she is okay?

Steven: I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she'll come by. And when she does, we'll give her a warm welcome. Anyway...what are you going to wear to the party?

Connie: I'm going to wear the salwar kameez, the one my mother got me before we got married.

Steven: Wow. I remember the day you wore that dress.

Connie: Yeah, you couldn't stop stuttering. (Steven chuckle)

Steven: I can't wait to see you.

(Meanwhile at the Lar's place, Lars is waiting on Sadie. He look ups and see's Sadie on the top of the door steps. He can't believe his eyes)

Lars: Wow... You look ...wow.

Sadie: Thanks

(Lars opens the door in a gentlemen's fashion)

Lars: Your chariot awaits, my lady

(Sadie plays along)

Sadie: Why, thank you my good sir.

(they both start to laugh. She enters the car, lars enters second)

Lars: I got champagne.

Sadie: Save it after the party. I can't believe that summer dance-off is finally here. Tonight is going to be one heck of a party!

Lars: Feeling is mutual, I can hardly wait.

(The party is about to commence, Steven and Connie arrive, they find a parking spot. They see Lars and Sadie)

Steven: Lars, Sadie, over here.

Lars: Hey Steven, Connie. You guys ready?

Steven: We sure are? We are taking the competition to the dance floor.

Lars: But this time, we are taking the trophy?

Connie: Save it for the dance off guys.

Sadie: Thats right. Lars, save it for dance floor cause we will beat the competition.

Connie: You sound like you're going to win Sadie, but that trophy is as good as mine.

Sadie: Are you sure about that?

Connie: I know so.

Sadie: We'll see.

(Steven whispers to Lars)

Steven: And they telling us to save it for the dance floor.

Voice: Looks like we made it just in time.

(they turn around to see their families.)

Greg: Hey, Steven, long time no see. You've gotten taller with more curly hair. You probably get that from my side of the family

Rose: Your side? I'm the taller one here.

(They begin to laugh)

Martha: Wow, Sadie you look great in that dress.

Sadie: Thanks, Martha

Barbara: Where is she? Where is my strong daughter? There you are, come here! (she gives Sadie a bear hug) It's good to see you again. (She see's Lars) There's my son in law. (She give Lars a really big bear hug, some of his bones crack. The others laugh. The lights turn on, its time.)

Priyanka: The event is starting. Let's go.

(The descend onto the beach, There are all manner of gems there. Garnet, Bismuth, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot, Lapis, Pearl, Sabina, Pink Pearl, and Blue Pearl are there as well. We also see Holly Blue agate, Aquamarine and Onyx arrive. The citizens interact with the gems. Reynaldo is showing off his samurai skills with the katana. He cuts through a watermelon with a single stroke. It falls apart into four pieces. People applaud. Vidalia and Peridot inspect each others art. Kiki is practicing her singing voice. Kofi and Fryman are having a staring contest. The former mayor Dewey is inspecting the culinary creations. Kevin is showing his new car. Onion is being onion. Sourcream is teaching some citizens the art of the DJ. Then the microphone sounds off. Mayor Nanefua takes the podium)

Mayor Nanefua: Hello and welcome to First Summers Night event. It is a festival that celebrates the coexistence between gems and humans. From this coexistence, we have discovered what we are as a people. We have discovered arts, skills and knowledge that humanity could only dream of up until now. But this age, or Era 3, would not be possible if we had lost the war against White Diamond. We would not be here now, we would never have time to savor these time peace and harmony, if it wasn't for Pink, along with Blue and Yellow Diamond. Look at us, look all around yourselves. We are one people. There are no differences between our kinds our worlds. We stand united, we are a symbol of hope for any sentient life that may exist out there in the cosmos and you should be proud of yourselves for making this dream possible. (Suddenly Pink And Blue Aurora Borealis lights fill the sky. Everyone is amazed at this) Now, Ladies, Gentlemen and Gems, let's enjoy or First Summers Night. (People and gems applaud) Let the party begin! Let's start out with the opening act, music competition. Up first, the Guitar King of Coast Side Beach City, give a big hand for Greg Universe.

(Greg makes his appearance on the dance floor. He has his shades on. He smiles with those pearly white teeth. Cheering can be heard)

Rose: Thats my man!

(Nanefua hands the mic to Greg)

Greg: What's up Beach City.

(The crowd cheers, even Pearl)

Greg Universe: Y'all ready to hear some Music! For this year I want to try something different. Tonight, I give the people an opportunity to challenge me for top spot as Guitar King! Is there anyone from the audience want to take on the King?

Buck Dewey: I challenge you Greg Universe! (He brandishes his guitar)

Jenny Pizza: Same here! (She shows off her Guitar)

Greg: A Duo against the King? Perfect. Let the duel Begin. You guys ready?

Jenny and Buck: Whenever you are.

Greg: Try to keep up

(Guitar song is _**DragonForce - Through The Fire And Flames - Official Instrumental**_. Greg starts to play, he's slamming out the tunes, Buck and Jenny slam back. Both sides are playing with heart soul and intensity. The crowds are growing wild, both gems and people. Greg stops playing at 4:46 into the song and Jenny and Buck take over until 6:05 into the song. He is impressed. They finished the song in synchronization. The crowd goes wild, Greg puts his guitar around his shoulder and approaches the kids. He grabs the mic.)

Greg: Ladies and Gentlemen, your winners, Jenny Pizza and Buck Dewey, your New Guitar Kings of Beach City! (He gives his guitar to them.) Go on' show them.

(Jenny and Buck Raise the Guitar. They exit with a bow. The crowds cheer diminish as Nanefua takes the stage)

Mayor Nanefua: Now thats one way to start the event. We'll take a five minute break before the next act.

(Steven meets up with his father.)

Steven: Dad that was awesome.

Greg: It was. I though it would only be appropriate to retire from the music business with a bang.

(Steven smiles, Rose is calling Greg from a distance. Steven gives a gesture to Greg to go to her.)

Greg: Make sure you guys stay for the last act.

Steven: We will.

(Meanwhile Kiki is preparing for the next act. Amethyst sets up the drum set. Garnet tries out the keytar. Jasper tunes the guitar.)

Nanefua: One minute till the next act.

Kiki: Alright you guys, the first act was pretty cool. But this time we will knock the audience off their feet.

Jasper: WE WILL CRUSH THEM AND ALL THE OTHER COMPETITIONS WILL FALL! Just kidding. (She starts to laugh, Garnet can help but smirk, the others laugh) Let's have fun.

(Nanefua takes the stage)

Nanefua: Ladies and Gentlemen time for the next act. Please a big hand for Kiki and the Heart Breakers.

(the curtain rises to reveal a dark stage. A single column of light shine above Kiki. She begins to tap her foot onto the ground.)

Kiki: I followed my heart into the fire

Got burned, got broken down by desire

I tried, I tried but the smoke in my eyes

Left me blurry, blurry and blind

Amethyst: I picked all the pieces up off the ground

I've burned all my fingers but that's gone now

Got the glue in my hands I'm stickin' to the plan

Stickin' to the plan that says "I can"

Do anything at all

I can do anything at all

Kiki and Garnet: This is my kiss goodbye

You can stand alone and watch me fly

'Cause nothing's keeping me down gonna let it all up

Come on and say right now, right now, right now

Kiki, Garnet, Amethyst: This is my big hello

'Cause I'm giving, never letting go

I can finally see, it's not just a dream

When you set it all free, all free, all free

You set it all free

(Oh oh oh)

(Oh oh oh)

(Oh oh oh)

Amethyst: I was a gem caught under your thumb

But my star's gonna shine brighter than your sun

And I will reach so high,

Shoot so far

Gonna hit, gonna hit, hit every target

Make it count this time

I will make it count this time

Kiki, Garnet, Amethyst, Jasper: This is my kiss goodbye

You can stand alone and watch me fly

'Cause nothing's keeping me down

I'm gonna let it all out

Come on and say right now, right now, right now

This is my big hello

'Cause I'm here and never letting go

I can finally see,

It's not just a dream

When you set it all free, all free, all free

You set it all free (oh oh oh)

You set it all free (oh oh oh)

You set it all free (oh oh oh)

(Jasper starts hitting those tunes)

Kiki: This is my kiss goodbye

You can stand alone and watch me fly

'Cause nothing's keeping me down

I'm gonna let it all out

Come on and say right now, right now, right now

Kiki, Garnet, Amethyst, Jasper: This is my big "hello"

'Cause I'm here and never letting go

I can finally see,

It's not just a dream

When you set it all free, all free, all free

You set it all free (oh oh oh)

You set it all free (oh oh oh)

You set it all free (oh oh oh)

You set it all free (oh oh oh)

Kiki: You set it all free

(Song ends, the crowd goes wild. They exit with a bow)

Mayor Nanefua: Wow, that ladies and gentlemen is what I call explosive, Let's hear it for them! (They crowd cheers on) Lets all take a breath and ready for the main event, Summer Dance Off.

(Crowd dies down, Steven and Connie look at Lars and Sadie. Its an epic stare down)

Connie: Look at them. They are trying to steal our thunder.

(They smile and wave at them. Lars and Sadie look at them and wave back, they smile)

Sadie: Lars, are we going to let them have this years trophy? I say heck no.

Lars: Your right sweetie.

Steven: Absolutely right, honey.

Nanefua: Alright lets get this dance off started. Don't be afraid to show off your strut, pull out all the stops if you have to. The team that does best will receive the Summer Nights Trophy. With that said and done, let's get this Dance off started. (Song _Bee Gees_ _You Should Be Dancing_ or _Stayin' Alive_ _)_ Who will step up?(Lars and Sadie take the floor.) Alright we got our first couple, let's see what they got.

(Lars and Sadie bring out the dance moves. People begin to cheer.)

Nanefua: Wow, the floor is on fire right now with these two. Any challengers? (Connie and Steven get on the dance floor) Alright, lets see some competition!

(Connie and Steven bring out their strut. People continue to cheer, especially the families of the couples. The competition is smooth yet fierce as these two couples duke it out with every step, turn, spin and pose)

Nanefua: Did I say the floor was on fire? These two couples are bringing the heat on a whole new level. Is there any other couple who wants in this contest?(Sabina and Pearl take the dance floor. Steven Lars, Connie and Sadie are shocked to see this.) Woah, we got some new couple stepping up. But can the dig it?

(Sabina and Pearl are really going at it. They even perform a fusion as one of their dance moves and initiate some breakdancing moves. Their movements are really something else)

Sadie: What the...

Connie: We've just been upstaged by some rookies

(The crowd is really going wild. The three couples finish their dance steps end with a pose. Music's finishes with the sound of applaud and cheering)

Nanefua: Well that was really something! This was probably one best dance offs since the day The Summer Nights Festival was first created. But there can only be one winning couple for this evening. Let's put it to a vote. The loudest cheer will indicate the winner. For our first couple, Lars and Sadie. (The crowd gives cheer.) Our second couple, Steven and Connie. (Cheers sound about the same) And now for our new couple, Sabina and Pearl (The crowd cheers louder) Well Ladies and Gentlemen, this years winning couple, Sabina and Pearl. Come up here you two. (Sabina and Pearl get onto the stage. Nanefua gives them the trophy. Sabina takes the trophy, Pearl takes the mic.)

Pearl: Thank you Mayor for this award. I just have something to say about this dance off. True we took the competition, but there was a bigger meaning behind it. We attended this competition because of our love each other, just like these two couples. It's never about winning, it is about who we care for. And that something that could that no trophy can replace.

(Sadie, Lars, Steven, and Connie think and recognize her words. They look at each other.)

Lars: Who need a silly trophy when I got you Sadie.

Steven: Connie, a trophy is not important when I'm with you.

(They hug their wives)

Crowd: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

(Rose and Greg approach Nanefua. They whisper something in her ears. She nods with agree)

Nanefua: Ladies and gentlemen, for tonights conclusion, Rose and Greg Universe dedicate this song to all the couples out here tonight. Please make you're way to the dance floor.

(People and gems make their way to the dance floor. Rose takes the mic.)

Rose: This song is called "Love led us here". (Greg plays his backup spare electric guitar. )

Greg: Was I dumb or was I blind

(couples begin to slow dance, including Connie and Steven, Lars and Sadie, Pink Pearl and Blue Pearl, Pearl and Sabina. Including Kiki and Reynaldo)

Or did my heart just lose its mind

Why'd I go and throw our perfect dream

away

Rose: Looking back I'll never know

How I ever let you go

But destiny could see

we deserved to have another day

Greg and Rose: Love led us here

Right back to where we belong

We followed a star

And here we are

The heavens seems so clear

Love Led Us Here

Greg: Love Led us here

Rose: Oooohhh

Greg: I confess it's sad but true

Rose: Sad but true

Greg: I lost myself when I lost you

But I held your memory through each

lonely night

Rose: Let's forget what's gone before

Greg: what's gone

Rose: Now we both know so much more

Greg: so much more

Rose: And we've been given

another chance to make it work out right

Greg: make it work

Rose and Greg: Love led us here

Right back to where we belong

We followed a star

And here we are

The heavens seems so clear

Love led us here

Greg: Now I know that life

can take you by

surprise

And sweep you off your feet

Rose and Greg: Did this happen to us or are we just

dreaming, Dreaming

Greg and Rose: We followed the stars And here we are

Now heaven seems so near

Love led us here

Greg: So take my hand

Rose: And have no fear

Rose Greg: We'll be alright

Love Led Us Here

(The event has ended. Everyone is going home. Steven and Connie continue to slow dance on an empty dance floor. Lars and Sadie resume the slow dance in their living room. Pink Pearl and Blue Pearl slow dance on the beach, Sabina and Pearl slow dance in parking lot. It was a very good night.)


	3. The Shadows

(The party is over. Everyone has retired for the evening. Steven is sleeping next to Connie. He's tossing and turning. We peer into the dream)

Steven: Connie! CONNIE!, WHERE ARE YOU?! (There is a great battle going on. Large explosions can be heard. He sees her lying motionless on the ground. He runs to her and lifts her up) Connie, wake up! Connie!

(He looks up to see the crystal gems being shattered, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and so many other gone. He see's many warships entering the atmosphere and a bright illuminating light. We see a shadowy silhouette of White Diamonds form. We see her eyes and gemstone.)

Steven: No, that's impossible. You can't be real.

(She extends her hand towards beach city.)

White Diamond: This world is mine!

(She unleashes a devastating attack that obliterates everything everything in his path, Steven embraces Connie as they meet oblivion. Steven wakes ups with a cold sweat. He gasp. Connie is awakened by this.)

Connie: Steven, what's wrong?

(Steven regains his composure.)

Steven: It's nothing, just a bad dream. I think I ate too much at the festival.

Connie: Do you want to talk about it?

Steven: No, it's okay. Go back to sleep. I'll watch the news for a while

(he kisses her forehead and she resumes her rest. Steven goes to the living room and turns on the television. He gets a call on his cellphone. Its Lars)

Steven: Lars? (he answers the phone) Hey, Lars. What's going on?

Lars: Steven, Did you have the same dream

(Steven's eyes go wide)

Steven: Did you see...her too.

Lars: I did see her, White Diamond.

Steven: What does all this mean?

Lars: Let's talk it over tomorrow, Fish Stew Pizzas.

Steven: Yeah, see you then. (Lars hangs up. Steven has a concerning look on his face. Meanwhile on the outskirts of the Delmarva, an unexpected visitor has arrived on foot. We see her walk on the side of the road heading for Beach City. Our scene takes a turns as we excel throughout the stars and galaxies until we hit a dark matter pocket, an empty dark bubble in space. On a shrouded world, we see factories making making great machines of war. Giant armadas being built and prepped for war. In one of the buildings Emerald, Green Diamond as she's calling herself now, is overseeing a hologram of Earth and its Gem defenses)

Green Diamond: What news on the Armada?

Iridium: We are ready to launch very soon. Possibly in half a rotation.

Green Diamond: Is the Home Seed ready?

Rhodium: From what we salvaged from Homeworld, I'm afraid it's not enough.

Green Diamond: Not enough? Not enough? (she gets up off her seat) **NOT ENOUGH**! I have spent have spent the last ten years building this Great Armada! But all that will be useless unless we have the Home Seed operating the full capacity! I plan to rebuild Homeworld on Earth! I plan to create my empire from that unique location.

(echoing voice responds to that notion)

White Pearl: That won't be a problem now, my Diamond.

Green Diamond: Well right on time, Pearl. I hope you brought me some good news that will prevent me from shattering somebody here.

White Pearl: Well then, if it's good news you want, we have decimated another planet and harvested the energy from its core. It should be more than sufficient for the Home Seed to operate at optimal power.

Green Diamond: Well done, Pearl. You have proven to be very useful for my conquest. Gather your crew and head to your ship, there you'll await my orders for the launch

White Pearl: As you wish, my Diamond. (She leaves with a smile on her face. Kind of eerie)

Green Diamond: Have you gems been keeping an eye on her?

Ruthenium: We have. Her service has been very impressive... a little too impressive

Green Diamond: Explain

Ruthenium: She is determined to succeed in everything. But she can't be controlled. She does things her way or none at all. She has even defied some of your orders from past missions.

Green Diamond: Do we have the means to get rid of her?

Pentlandite: At this point, we can but we shouldn't. We need her and all of her combat skills, especially if we are going to take earth.

Green Diamond: Yes, we do need her...for now. This meeting is dismissed.

(a gem approaches)

Green Diamond: What is it, Pyroxene?

Pyroxene: You will be pleased to know that all preparations are completed and ahead of schedule. The Great Armada, the Home Seed and the Mechanoid armies are ready for deployment.

Green Diamond: Well then, my gems. It's time to come out of hiding. Prepare for depart!

War council: Yes, My Diamond.

(There is a small device on the wall, small like a dime and flat like one too. It recorded the whole conversation. And White Pearl heard it all)

White Pearl: So you want to get rid of me, don't you, Green. (She chuckles) This will make my job so much easier.

Corundum: You want us to wait, my Pearl?

White Pearl: Yes. For now we will play along with what Green wants, help her to some extent. Time to depart! (She gives a sly smile.)

White Pearl's crew: Yes, Pearl!

(Green Diamond sits at the helm of Lead Ship. Her gems look up to her)

Vanadium: Your orders, my Diamond?

Green Diamond: Take off!

(The Great Armada takes off. Our scene switches off to a Sunny Saturday morning. Lars is getting ready. Sadie is still asleep. He kisses her forehead. He drives to the wharf. Steven's car is already there. He see's Steven at a table reading the Beach Daily newspaper.)

Steven: It's about time. Have a seat.

(Lars sits down)

Lars: Let get to it. You and I had the same dream about White Diamond attacking earth. I don't think that is a coincidence. What do you think?

Steven: I think that our dreams remembered us our battle with White Diamond. Is it possible that she wasn't defeated on HomeWorld? Could she have escaped?

Blue Pearl: She was destroyed, I saw her destruction when she transformed into Nova Diamond.

Steven: Pearl? What are you doing here?

Blue Pearl: I had the same dream just like you two. I saw her clear as day as she attacked earth.

Lars: This dream has got to mean something.

Yellow: It could be nothing, just a memory of that past experience. (All three turn around to see Yellow). Hi there.

Lars, Steven, Blue Pearl: Yellow?

Yellow: Yes it's me. (In case you are wondering what Yellow looks like now, imagine Pink Diamond from the actual Steven Universe show with Yellow Diamonds apparel. Yellow has Pink Diamonds hair style. Anyway, the others are shocked at her random appearance) Its been a while.

Blue Pearl: A while, more like ten years. Where have you been all this time, Yellow?

Yellow: I spent two years walking around the earth, exploring different cultures from different continents and islands. As for the remaining eight years, I spent those on Homeworld.

Steven: Wait, you went back to HomeWorld? Why?

(Yellow takes a seat)

Yellow: I had to know if White Diamond, or Nova Diamond, was gone for good. I could help but overhear your concerns. I can assure you she's never coming back.

Lars: How can you be so sure?!

Yellow: I found her shards. I examined them up to see if there was any energy being emitted. Can you guess what happened next? Her shards turned into dust in my hands. It would impossible for her to return.

Steven: Well then..thats a relief. Thanks for letting us know. Wait a minute, your back from your journey. This is cause for celebration!

Yellow: There's no need for celebration, I'm just glad to be back. I will be staying until mid afternoon.

Steven: Wait, You're leaving again? But you just got here.

Yellow: No, I am here to stay. I'm only going to Pink Diamonds Station to inspect its operations and defenses. After that, I am here to stay. Are any of you coming with me?

Lars: As much as I would like too, we have obligations here on earth. Maybe one day.

Blue Pearl: Are you going to visit Pearl? (The Yellow one)

Yellow: Yes, but don't tell her that I am here. I want her to be surprised

Lars: Well you guys, I guess we have nothing to worry about. I'm going home.

Steven: Same here, I'm still tired from last night. See you guys later.

(Steven and Lars leave.)

Blue Pearl: Are you staying?

Yellow: Yes, I like the view of the beach

Blue Pearl: It's good to have you back Yellow.

(Blue Pearl leaves. Yellow closes, inhales and exhales.)

Yellow: Pink, Blue, it's good to be home.

(Meanwhile in outer space, in the asteroid belt, there is much activity on an asteroid mining facility. This is one of the few operations that is harvesting these celestial bodies for the creation of new gems. Gems process inspect the new materials, loading mineral rich rock onto the conveyer belts. An Anthracite has the drill in motion and starts extracting a mineral rich hotspot. She get of the com)

Anthracite: Alright, Rubies, start loading the materials into the containers.

Ruby: Okay, just let me get- (Com cuts off)

Anthracite: Ruby? Ruby, can you hear me? Check your coms, you got cut off. Tanzanite, Diorite, check up on Ruby and tell her to check her com's link.

Tanzanite: Will do- (She gets cut off. Anthracite is getting a bit suspicious) Diorite, come in Diorite, is something wrong with your communication links? (All she is getting is static) Anthracite to control, come in control, I've lost contact with my mining crew. Location is pit seven, section four.

Control: Anthracite, we copy you. We have just lost communication with pit four through twelve. We are sending out personnel to inspect the problem. They should be arriving in your location shortly. Just hang on in there.

Anthracite: Copy that.

(Anthracite takes a moment to relax. Suddenly a large explosion boom is heard)

Anthracite: What the...

(She steps out of the drill and climbs to the surface. She see's Gems fightings and getting poofed by the mechanoids. The Mechanoids collect the poofed gemstones and bubble them.)

Titanium: They've taken out the drill stations! We're under attack!

Anthracite: What about the launch pads?

Titanium The area is still secure, but won't be for long! Let's move!

(Titanium gets on com)

Titanium: Gems, fall back to Control Base! Retreat! (A warship descends upon Control Base. The mechanoids scale down from the Warship) No, they are heading for the launch pad!

Anthracite: What do we do?!

(Five gems appear on the scene.)

Titanium: Soldier, where are the rest of your troops?!

Gallium: They were overwhelmed, we're all that's left.

Anthracite: We have to warn Pink Diamond's Station, thats the only thing standing between them and Earth!

(Titanium Thinks for a brief second.)

Titanium: We'll hold them off here. Palladium, Gallium, get on the turrets!

Paladium, Gallium: Yes, captain!

Titanium: Dorado, Hematite, you two, and I, are going to hold them off with hand to hand combat.

Hematite: Yes Captain!

Titanium: Get to the launch pad. Now!

(Anthracite nods and takes off in the direction of the launch pad)

Titanium: Let show these machine what real gems are made off. (Titanium draws her sword) Attack!

(Anthracite runs quickly towards the launch pads where the mining ships are stationed. The machines overwhelm the mining facility defenses. The Anthracite almost reaches the ship. Suddenly a gem jumps between her and the ship. She get ready for a fight.)

Anthracite: Take one step closer and I'll shatter you!

White Pearl: Oh I would accept that challenge. But you couldn't shatter me if you tried. No, I am letting you go. But you have to do something for me in return.

Anthracite: And that is?

White Pearl: Tell the others that we are coming. But I am not going to let you pass on that message so easily. (White Pearl slashes one of the ships engine, damaging it) Alright you can leave now before I change my mind.

(Anthracite sees the Mechanoids approaching the launch pad. She gets into the damaged ship and takes off. Green Diamond notices this)

Green Diamond: Where is that ship going? Shoot it down.

(Green's ship takes aim with a canon, White Pearl hears this and severs a section of a tower. The tower begins to tilt. The Warship shoots the missile but the tower gets in the path of the projectile. The Mining Ship gets away. Green Diamond is displeased by the sight of this. The mechanoids raid the mining base, they take the mining resources and load them into the warships. White Pearl addresses her crew)

White Pearl: This is a good start my gems. But a greater prize awaits us still. (Her gems cheer, a mechanoid approaches her). Take whatever loot you find useful and return to the ship. Our job is not finished yet.

(A mechanoid approaches White Pearl. It utilizes a mechanical voice)

Mechanoid: Pearl, Green Diamond has summoned you to her ship.

White Pearl: Ah, I wondered when she would.

Apatite: Do you want a security escort?

White Pearl: That wouldn't be necessary, she won't lay a finger on me.

(She teleports to Green Diamond war counsil room in her ship)

White Pearl: Green Diamond, to what do I owe this pleasure?

Green Diamond: Did you intentionally prevent me from destroying a fleeing mining ship?

White Pearl: I did.

Green Diamond: Care to explain to my why you let that ship go and thusly giving away our approach? Your answer had better be a good one for your sake of your gemstone.

White Pearl: I let that ship go so that the hunt may begin. Where is the sport if something is assured to succeed. And there is nothing to worry about. With the Great Armada, nothing will stand in your way. Earth will be yours and the your Diamond Authority will be established. I simply just wanted to have some fun.

Green Diamond: You wanted to have some fun? Listen here and listen good. You are a pearl, my servant, and you will follow my orders as instructed. You seem to forget that I am the Diamond here, not you. If you pull another stunt like this again, I will shatter you without hesitation. Do you understand, Pearl?

White Pearl: I will keep my urges in check (she salutes) my Diamond.

Green Diamond: Good, now get out.

White Pearl: As you wish. (she begins to leave) Just out of curiosity, what will you do with the gems you've collected?

Green Diamond: I will give them the choice of serving their new Diamond. If they don't, I will simply discard them. Subjects will be needed to rebuild the Homeworld Empire, my Authority.

White Pearl: Thats a fair answer.


	4. The Love for War

(Our scene switches off to the Pink Diamonds Space Station. If you are wondering what it looks like, it's a combination of Pink Diamonds Zoo, three Saturns like rings and a great city surrounding it. Its more than just an observatory, or a center line for Colonial explorations, its a fortress protecting Earth. Holly Blue at the center of the observatory bridge. Aquamarine approaches her.)

Holly Blue: Well Aquamarine, what brings you up here?

Aquamarine: We lost contact with one of the mining facilities in the Asteroid Belt.

Holly Blue: What do you mean "Lost Contact"?

Aquamarine: Four hours ago we has clear two way communications. Then all of a sudden...nothing.

Holly Blue: That's not possible. They have state of the arts communications equipment for that mine. Tell Onyx (General Onyx from the Diamond Conspiracy) to boost the Com-generators to one hundred percent output. That should solve our little problem.

(Sudden interruption)

Onyx: They're all operating at one hundred percent, Holly Blue. But now we have a we may have a bigger problem.

Holly Blue: And what is that?

Onyx: We just lost contact with the asteroid mines, all of them

(Holly Blue thinks for a moment.)

Holly Blue: This could be something, or nothing. It could be just a solar storm passing through, causing disruptions to our systems. Its happened before. But better safe than sorry. I want you to contact Yellow and ask her to assemble a small group of volunteers at Pink Diamonds station to check out the situation.

Onyx: She's not going to be too happy with that request.

Holly Blue: I know. Just send the word.

(Back at Beach City) Yellow Pearl is sweeping away the leaves from the steps of her school.)

Yellow: Its seems that you have been busy. (Yellow Pearl turns around) Hello Pearl. Long time no see.

Yellow Pearl: Yellow! (she runs up and hugs her) When did you get back?

Yellow: Just recently. May I sit down?

Yellow Pearl: Of Course.

(Yellow and Yellow Pearl)

Yellow: It's so good to be back. So, you run this school of Ballet?

Yellow Pearl: Yes, I am actually the head master of the school. Of course the pearls are my assistances for the students as well. And what about you, Yellow. What have you done these last ten years.

Yellow: I was overseeing the constructions of Pink Diamonds Station. That and establishing some mining colonies for the creations of new gems. I visited HomeWorld for a while, then wandered around this planet. This world is truly something else. Every-time I thought I would have seen them all the wonders that this world has to offer, there was always something new to witness. I can understand why Pink Diamond would want to protect this world and call it home.

Yellow Pearl: Do you still want to travel?

Yellow: Yes. But I'm taking a small break. Say, would you like to come along for the next-

(There is a sudden interruption, she activates the hologram.)

Yellow: Onyx?

Onyx: Hello, Yellow. I am sorry to bother you but something has occurred that requires your attention.

Yellow: It must be quite urgent for you to contact me. What has happened?

(Steven is at his office. Being an accountant is not an easy position to manage. He gets a call on his office phone.)

Steven: This is Steven Universe, accounting and management manager, how may I help you?

Greg: Steven.

Steven: Dad? Why are you calling me before lunch period?

Greg: Some Gems came by the house and asked Rose to attend some kind of meeting.

Steven: What kind of meeting?

(There is a knock on the door)

Assistant: Excuse me sir, there are some people here to see you.

Steven: Dad let me call you back. (He hangs up the phone) Let them in. (Jasper and Bismuth enter) Jasper? Bismuth? What is going on?

Jasper: Something has happened. Yellow has called a meeting of urgency. Not what I expected to her return. She wants all gems to attend, if they can.

Steven: I can't just leave work. I still have three hours until my shift ends.

Bismuth: I see. We understand. Sorry to have bothered you.

Steven: No, wait. I'll be there. But I have to leave instructions behind for the other accountants. I'll be there as soon as I can.

Jasper: We'll let Yellow know. See you there. (They leave. Steven get on the phone)

Steven: Connie, it's me. Call me back as soon as possible.

(At the Big Donut Lars, Blue Pearl, Pink Pearl, Ruby, Padparadscha, Fluorite and Sadie are servicing customers. The phone rings. Padparadscha answers)

Padparadscha: Big Donut, home of the Famous Bacon/Apple Donut. Can I take your order? Oh, hey Pearl. How are you today? Lars? Yes he is here. Do you want to speak with him? (She get off the phone) Lars, its for you.

Lars: This is Lars.

Pearl: Hey Lars, its Pearl

Lars: Hey Pearl, whatsup.

Pearl: Hey Lars, sorry to interrupt but you are called to a gem meeting.

Lars: A gem meeting. We haven't had one of those since the end of the Diamond War. Has something happened?

Pearl: Probably, Yellow has called for the meeting and she wants any gem who can attend.

Lars: Yellow? No one has heard from her in years. Is it something to be concerned about?

Pearl: Perhaps, she just wanted to let you. (Lars thinks for a moment)

Lars: I'll try to attend. Thanks for letting me know. (He hangs up the phone.) What time is it, Sadie?

Sadie: It's 2 o'clock. Why?

Lars: We are closing up shop.

Sadie: Lars, we still have a long line of customers waiting to order! We can't close up shop now.

Lars: You're right. (He clears his throat and grabs the mic) Attention Customers! Due to technical difficulties with our systems, all pastries at this point will be free of charge. (customers cheer) All Pastries must go. Fluorite pass out the boxes, as many as you can find.

Fluorite: Sure thing.

Sadie: Lars, what's going on?

Lars: It's nothing serious Sadie.(he doesn't want to worry her) Its just a mandatory meet up for gems, myself included.

Sadie: oh...okay then.

(Lars grabs her shoulders)

Lars: I'm sure it's nothing serious. Mkay?

Sadie: Okay. When will you be back?

Lars: I'm not sure. But I'll let know the moment I get the chance.

(In some distance part space, Green Diamond and her Armada are closing in closer to their destination Earth. White Pearl and her gem soldiers arm themselves with weapons and armor. Some conduct sparring sessions to hone their fighting abilities)

White Pearl: Good, truly exceptional. Show no mercy to any enemy, not even if they beg for it. Are the boarding pods ready, Beryllium?

Beryllium: All systems are ready. The attack will be sudden and swift.

White Pearl: Good carry on.

(A Mechanoid approaches White Pearl)

Mechanoid: Pearl, Green Diamond has summoned you to her ship.

White Pearl: What does she want now? Great. All of you continue to practice and prepare for battle!

(Her Gem Soldiers Cheer. She gets on the warp. She does her salute)

White Pearl: My Diamond, you summoned me?

Green Diamond: Yes. Are your gems ready for war?

White Pearl: I have trained them personally in the ways of combat. We'll play our part.

Green Diamond: Yes, I'm sure they will play their part.

(White Pearl raises her eyebrow)

White Pearl: What do you mean?

Green Diamond: You will not be participating in the upcoming battle. I have a special mission just for you.

White Pearl: WHAT?!

Green Diamond: I just received some recon detail on earth. There is a certain Human of interest that is the subject of my revenge. Lars of the Stars. He's the one who gave me this. (She points to her cracked gem) You're mission is to kidnap Lar's mate. The one called "The Sadie". I want him to come to me. I want to show him despair and grief before I destroy him.

White Pearl: NO WAY!

Green Diamond: No? You would refuse my command? The command of your Diamond?!

(White Pearl walks angrily towards Green Diamond.)

White Pearl: If you think that I'm simply going to be brushed aside for your petty work-

(Green Diamond snaps her fingers. Green Diamond gems draw their weapons at White Pearl, preventing her from getting closer.)

Green Diamond: You should consider it a privilege in assisting me with my revenge. Or maybe you are hesitant for catching fair game?

(White Pearl is pissed off. But she regains her composure)

White Pearl: I never pass up game. Very well, I will carry out your mission. On one condition though.

Green Diamond: And that is.

White Pearl: My second in command will take my place in the battle.

Green Diamond: Granted. You're dismissed.

(White Pearl salutes. She begins to walk towards the Warp-pad)

Green Diamond: One more thing, Pearl. (White Pearl stops in her tracks) If you fail in this simple task, don't bother coming back.

White Pearl: We'll see about that, My Diamond.

(White Pearl warps back to her ship.)

White Pearl: Attention! (Her gems get into line). There has been a change in plans. All of you are going into battle without me. Green Diamond and her brittle wisdom has given me a separate assignment on earth (Her gems seemed confused)

White Beryllium: If you are not going, then none of us will.

White Osmium: Nor will I

White Tungsten: Or I.

(Her gems all agree with each other)

White Pearl: Silence! (They settle down) Even though this was unexpected event, it might work to our advantage. Green Diamond thinks that she can have a leash around my neck and I'll let her think that. But it won't be long before she is forced into a corner. Until then, I'll bid my time. Chromium, you will take my place as leader until I return. But don't follow all of Green's orders. Think like me. Be like me. Show me the results of your victory upon my return. Does everyone understand?

White Pearl's Gems: Yes Pearl.

White Pearl: Good. Beryllium, ready one of those scout pods.

White Beryllium: Of course, Pearl.

White Pearl: Good Hunting out there. Dismissed. (She gets into a scout pod and takes off. Back at Beach City, the gems have gathered. Rose, Bismuth, Jasper, Garnet, Pearl, Pink Pearl, Blue Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, Lars, Fluorite, Padparadscha, Rose, Sabina, Fuschia Peridot and Lapis have assemble They seem confused.)

Amethyst: Do you know what's going on?

Pearl: I don't know

Garnet: SHHHHHH

(Yellow Pearl makes her appearance)

Yellow Pearl: Thank you all for coming. I present Yellow. (Yellow makes her appearance)

Yellow: I apologize for summoning you all on very short notice. I know you guys have questions about me, but they will have to wait. I am going to get right to it. Several hours ago, we lost communications with a mining outpost in the Asteroid Belt. When we received word about the outpost we lost all communications with the entire mining colony. Holly Blue Agate has requested any volunteers for a possible assist-recon mission to the Asteroid Belt mines. This could be a concern or not. We just want to make sure that they're okay out there. If anyone wants to volunteer, step forward's.

(They all do)

Yellow: Very well, we depart now. Follow me to the Temple Warp.

(They begin to leave,Rose notices Greg and runs to him)

Greg: Stay safe out there and keep an eye on him (Referring to Steven)

Rose: I will

(Lars hold Sadie's hands and gives her a kiss)

Lars: See you soon

(Sadie nods, Lars departs)

Steven: I'll be home soon. What will you do?

Connie: I'll be with Sadie at her place. Be careful out there.

Steven: I will.

(Steven kisses Connie, He departs with the others. They step onto the Warp. Yellow gives the command)

Yellow: To Pink Diamond's Station.

(They teleport away. The teleportation is similar to that of the the 1994 film, Stargate. Anyway, They have all arrived. Most of them are amazed by the sight, and the size of this Space Station.)

Amethyst: Woah

Garnet: Totally.

(Holly Blue, Aquamarine and Onyx is waiting for them)

Holly Blue: Welcome all. It's good to see so many familiar faces.

Yellow: I have brought them all here, those willing to help.

Holly Blue: Follow me to the briefing area.

Yellow: How long has it been now since last contact?

Onyx: Eight hours now. If we head to the briefing area, we'll start with the-

(A gem runs up to them, catching her breath)

Mica: Holly Blue, Yellow, I have urgent news! We are picking up an incoming ship on radar! It giving out a distress beacon. (They all run into the control center.) Look there it is. It's coming in hot.

Yellow: How you've been able to contact the ship?

Mica: There is no response.

Aquamarine: Activate the Gravity Whelms!

Mica: Activating in 5,4, 3, 2, 1. Now!

(The Gravity Whelms catch the ship, it slows down to a grinding halt. They lower the ship onto the ground.)

Onyx: Send out a squad to inspect the ship.

(The gems slowly approach the ship. Weapons drawn)

Halloysite: Opening the door. (she sees the Anthracite unconscious) There'a a gem inside. She looks in bad shape.

(Another gem inspects the ship. She notices that one of the engine cores, from the damaged thrusters, is building energy.)

Népouite: The Hyperdrive thruster core is damaged! IT'S GONNA BLOW!

(They take the anthracite gem and run as far away from the ship as they can. They take cover. The ship explodes.)

Lars: Steven, Did you tell Connie that everything was gonna be alright?

Steven: I did.

Lars: I think think we spoke too soon.

(They extinguish the burning debris. They get on the warp and teleport to the Control Center. Holly Blue interrogates her)

Holly Blue: Did you come from the Mining Colony?

Anthracite: Yes

Yellow: What happened out there?

Anthracite: We were attacked.

Aquamarine: Attacked by whom?!

Mica: Holly Blue! Radar is reporting multiple objects approaching from hyperspace!

(They see multiple ships arriving one by one. Green Diamond has come. One of her gems approaches her)

Iridium: We are now within range.

Green Diamond: Good. Activate the Proton Disruptor Cannon! (Her ship begins to activate the weapon)

Yellow: BRACE! BRACE! BRACE! BRACE FOR IMPACT!

Green Diamond: FIRE!

(The Proton Disruptor Cannon fires a beam of energy that hits Pink Diamond's Station.)

Onyx: Status Report! WHAT DID THEY HIT US WITH?!

Clorite: Not sure. Weapons are still activated but all Shield Generators and down, completely out of commission! Our Communications centers are completely fried. We can't call for assistance!

Yellow: All of you arm yourselves! THE REST OF YOU, TO YOUR STATIONS! (Lars, Steven and the others click into action)

Rose: CRYSTAL GEMS, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!

Green Diamond: Begin the Bombardment.

Mechanoid: Open Fire.

(The ships open fire upon Pink Diamond's Station.)

Bismuth: Take cover!

(The Station is taking heavy fire.)

Yellow: ARM THE ARTILLERY BATTERIES! (The gems scramble about arming the weapons systems)

Holly Blue: FIRE ALL!

(The Stations defenses retaliate against the Invaders. Green Diamond smiles at the sight of Conflict)

Green Diamond: Wow. They are not as defenseless as I thought. Looks like we might have some sport. Stop the bombardment and send out the first wave.(Green Diamond she grabs a control and speaks into it.) Capture, don't shatter, any gems you find. Board all at once. (she activates the Robonoid troops. Boarding ships depart for the Pink Diamond's Station. The gems scramble to get the fires under control.)

Onyx: The enemy is sending out boarding parties! They are going to make contact with the outer rings! What are you orders!?

Holly Blue: Yellow, take your gems to the hangars. I will send troops to reinforce your flank.

Yellow: All of you with me! Move! Move! Move! (They leave with her)

Holly Blue: Aquamarine, I want you to set up the defenses in the City and the Central Station. If we can't hold the rings, you'll be the last line of defense.

Aquamarine: Will do. I'll send help as soon as I can.

(Aquamarine takes off. The boarding ships are getting closer. But one ship is significantly farther than the rest. White Pearl's gems are arming themselves)

White Beryllium: Chromium, shouldn't we wait for the other ships?

White Chromium: We have our own mission to carry out.

White Beryllium: Yes, but Green Diamonds orders-

White Chromium: Do you fight for Pearl or Green Diamond?

White Beryllium: Always for our Pearl.

White Chromium: Then fight for Pearl and let the servants of Green Diamond fight for her.

(Green Diamond notices this)

Osmium: White Ship, its Pearl's gems

Green Diamond: Are they out of their minds? They want to take on the entire station all by themselves?!

(Back at Beach City. Connie and Sadie are unaware of the events taking place in outer space. They are in the kitchen, drinking tea and playing 21 card game to pass the time)

Connie: 21. (she looks at the time) This is going to be a long night. Should we watch a movie?

Sadie: I suppose. What do you have in mind?

Connie: How about Starwars episode 1.

Sadie: I haven't seen that film in years, sounds great. Ordered a pizza already. It should be here soon.

(Kiki is about to approach the house with the pizza order. Then she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around)

White Pearl: Hi there. Does a Sadie live here by any chance?

Kiki: Who wants to know?

White Pearl: An old friend of hers.

Kiki: Well, she's not home right now. I'm simply dropping this off and picking up the bill in the morning. I suggest that you wait until then.

White Pearl: Thank you. (Faster that a blink of an eye, White Pearl hits Kiki's neck pressure point, knocking her unconscious . White Pearl catches the pizza and gently places it on the ground. She uses a scanning device and takes on Kiki's Disguise. She places Kiki inside a bush. She picks up the pizza and walks to her doorstep. She knocks on the door.)

Fake Kiki: Pizza Delivery.


	5. one piece moves another

(Connie walks to the door with the payment. She opens the door.)

Connie: Thanks Kiki for the- (Connie notices the Fake Kiki's eyes, she's missing a pupil.)

Fake Kiki: Is something wrong?

Connie: No nothing is wrong. I just didn't bring enough money. Just wait here for a moment while I grab the sufficient payment.

Fake Kiki: Sure thing.

(Connie Closes the door. Sadie comes into the Kitchen, unaware that White Pearl is outside.)

Sadie: Was that the-

(Connie tells to to hush.)

Connie: I don't know who that is outside, but that definitely not Kiki.

(White Pearl leans her head against the door)

Sadie: What do you mean thats not Kiki?

Connie: Open the spice rack and get me my sword! Quickly! Sadie tosses Rose's Sword, Sadie

(White Pearl sheds her disguise and tosses the pizza.)

White Pearl: I'm surprised that you saw through my disguise. Very impressive.

Connie: Sadie hide!

White Pearl: Do you prefer for me to knock or kick the door down? (Connie turns up the Radio, the Stereo Bass and Flat Screen TV to their loudest and turns off the lights. White Pearl kicks down the door) Very well, I will let myself in. I see that you turned up all your auditory levels on on your primitive electronics. And you turned the lights off. That makes this hunt all the more...(Connie gets into position) interesting.

(Connie makes the first move. White Pearl blocks without a flinch)

White Pearl: There you are.

(Connie and White Pearl Engage in fierce combat.)

Connie: Who are you?!

White Pearl: Who am I? I am a Pearl.

(Connie attacks with fury and White Pearl does the same)

Connie: Why are you here?!

White Pearl: Connie Universe, mate of Steven Universe, intelligent organic from amongst your kind. I am here on behalf of my Diamond to retrieve her revenge. (The fight takes to the living room.)

Connie: Diamond? White Diamond?!

(They enter sword lock)

White Pearl: White Diamond?

Connie: The one you serve!

White Pearl: No, Green Diamond. (Sadie attacks from behind with a sword. White Pearl summons another sword and blocks) Its never a wise thing for the prey to reveal itself to the hunter. Hello, Sadie

Connie: I told you to hide!

Sadie: You are not the only one whose trained with a sword.

(White Pearl does a back flip)

White Pearl: Two against one? Finally, a challenge.

(Our scene switches to the battle in outer space. The First Wave approaches the Outer Rings. White Pearl Gems are ready to board.)

White Chromium: Gems, even though our leader is absent, It's a privilege to lead you all into battle. (They all laugh and chuckle) Remember, capture don't shatter! Here we go!

White Tungsten: 15 seconds to contact.

(The Crystal Gems reach the Hangar Bays in the Outer Rings, Hundreds of other gems reach arrive.)

Yellow: As soon as they land, attack! Don't hesitate for any reason. Take flanking positions!

Jasper: Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, Fuchsia, Sabina, Pearl (Blue), Pearl, Pearl (Pink) with me!

Rose: Steven, Lars, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Ruby, this way!

Yellow:You Off-Colors, Holly Blue, Onyx, Pearl (Yellow) with me! (A regiments of Rubies, Topazes, Morganites)

Morganite: Yellow, Aquamarine sent us. What are your orders?

Yellow: We hold this spot!

(White Pearl Ship land. The door opens)

White Chromium: Go! Go! Go! Get out there! (White Pearl's gems charge forward)

Yellow: ATTACK!

(The defenses fire upon the Invading gems. Some get destabilized)

White Chromium: Shield Formations! Bring out the Cannons! (Twenty White Niobium Gems, wielding huge cannons, step out from the ship and take aim.) Fire!

(They Fire the cannons and Destabilize groups of Crystal Gems. Yellow is surprised by this.)

Yellow: TAKE OUT THOSE GEMS!

(The shield formations reaches a certain point)

White Chromium: Break off! (They rush towards the Crystal gems and the ones to the flanks)

Jasper: C'MON! (Close Combat fighting begins. The first wave of ships land and the fighting is on all fronts. Yellow Diamond takes out several enemy gems with a single swipe of sword. Jasper attacks several Mechanoids, she rips out the robotic spine from one of them in a classic PREDATOR style and smacks it against another mechanoid. Fuschia and Rose hold a position while facing multiple Mechanoids. Steven and Sabina intervene. Lars grabs a Gem Gatling gun.)

Lars: Come and get it!

(He lays down cover fire. Lapis and Peridot Fly over head Lapis summons A volley of ice spikes and throws them at the mechanoids, Peridot levitates massive heaps of metal and hurls them.)

Peridot: Yellow, there are too many!

Bismuth: Don't give them an inch, tiny!

(Fluorite performs her sword roll, Ruby and Pink Pearl fuse into Rhodonite, they let out a might war cry and tackle multiple mechanoids, Yellow Pearl fights next to Yellow. Garnet and Amethyst fuse into Sugilite. She uses her flail to take out several docked warships. Blue Pearl uses her superior skills with her swords to dispatch enemy gems. Then she notices something. The mechanoids that destroy the forms of any Crystal Gems, are bubbling them)

Blue Pearl: They are taking our gems...THEY ARE TAKING OUR GEMS! (This send Blue Pearl into a raged frenzy, destroying any mechanoid in her path. She sees Holly Blue in the distance. Holly Blue destroys a White Syenite)

Holly Blue: Where is Aquamarine with those Reinforcements?! (She destroys a mechanoid)

Onyx: Our flanks our losing ground. Its like our gems are just vanishing.

Blue Pearl: HOLLY BLUE! ONYX!

Holly Blue: Pearl, Why aren't you at flank?

Blue Pearl: The Mechanoids are taking our gems. They're putting them into bubbles and sending them somewhere!

(Suddenly a bright light appears behind them. Aquamarine appears onto the battle field with a legion of aerial gems. A very big army)

Aquamarine: Need a hand?

Holly Blue: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? LETS TURN THE TIDE! FORWARD! (Aquamarine forces begin to bombard the enemy from the air. The Crystal Gems gain the momentum. White Chromium destroys a crystal gem and looks onto the new situation. She contacts Green Diamond through the Com-Holo.)

White Chromium: Green Diamond. The Crystal Gems have taken the bait. All their Leaders are on the field

Green Diamond: Excellent. Now I'll crush their morale. Hold your position.

White Chromium: Yes, Green Diamond.

(Com-Holo ends)

Green Diamond: Send out Fifty Waves.

(At the Battle sight)

White Pyrite: What do we do, Chromium?

White Chromium: The Crystal Gems are about to lose nerve. Watch.

(Fifty ships make their approach to the outer ring, accompanied with dozens of Red Eyes and Roaming Eyes. The others are alarmed)

Yellow: No.

White Chromium: Gems, attack!

(Back at Beach City, at the Universe's Residence, White Pearl is in a duel against Connie and Sadie.)

White Pearl: Both of you are well trained. How about we take it up a notch.

(White Pearl to spin her torso in a continuous 180 degrees, Sadie and Connie can't get a clear strike. Connie aims for the legs, White Pearl dodges while blocking Sadie's Sword)

White Pearl: Thats not the proper way to utilize your techniques. Observe.

Sadie: Shut up and fight!

White Pearl: As you wish.

Sadie swings her sword downward, pinning White Pearl. Connie see's an opening and goes for it. However, White Pearl evades her attack and kicks Connie into the side of the House, Debris falls on her. White Pearl turns her attention to Sadie.)

White Pearl: Now, Where were we? Ah yes.

(Sadie gets into a stance)

White Pearl: This has been entertaining, truly. Fortunately, Green Diamond wants you alive. I'm going to give you two choices. You can come willingly or not. Your choice.

(Sadie places her hand on her abdomen. White Pearl notices this)

Sadie: I will not go.

White Pearl: I'm curious. (she scans Sadie, she picks up the frequency of two heart beats) I see. All the pieces are coming together.

(Sadie charges at White Pearl. White Pearl blocks with one sword and hits the side of Sadie's neck, knocking her unconscious. White Pearl gets on the Com-Holo. Green Diamond answers)

White Pearl: Target has been acquired, my Diamond.

Green Diamond: Excellent work. Return to my ship immediately.

(Com-Holo ends. White Pearl Summons her ship with a beacon. It arrives)

Connie: If you think that I am going to let you take my friend, think again.

(White Pearl turns around to see an injured Connie)

White Pearl: If you think you got what it takes to stop me, by all means proceed.

(Connie grabs Sadie's sword. Armed with Rose's Sword, she takes a dual wielding stance. White Pearl nods with agreement. White Pearl summons both her swords and takes a dual wielding stance. They go at it. Connie takes the offensive, matching blow for blow. White Pearl blocks and kicks Connie back. White Pearl takes the offensive. Connie blocks and kicks White Pearl back. They enter a sword lock. White Pearl disarms Connie and grabs her by the neck, lifting her off the ground.)

White Pearl: You are a worthy adversary, but you are not the one I'm after. (She shocks Connie with the power of Corruption and throws her into the pool. White Pearl picks up Sadie and proceeds to her ship, but after placing a Green Com-Holo and White Projection-Holo's on the pool table. Connie slowly makes her way to the shallow end of the pool steps. The ship takes off.)

Connie: Sadie...

(She passes out. Back in Outer Space, the battle continues. The Crystal Gems are fighting against insurmountable odds)

Holly Blue: Yellow, the outer rings have fallen! Most of our gems have been taken! We can't hold the Citadel for much longer!

(Yellow looks at her fellow gem. Steven, Lars, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Blue Pearl, Padparadscha, Rhodonite, Fluorite, Yellow Pearl, Sabina, Rose, Peridot, Lapis, Jasper, Peridot, Bismuth and the Famethyst are holding off the invaders. More gems are taken. Yellow makes her decision)

Yellow: Call a retreat, fall back to earth!

(Onyx gets on a Com-Holo)

Onyx: All Crystal gems, retreat! Get to the escape vehicles! I repeat! Get to the escape vehicles!

Aquamarine: Those doors won't hold for long. If they are breached while taking off, we'll be sitting targets.

Yellow: You get into those ships and leave!

Holly Blue: Everyone, get moving!

(Everyone is evacuating. Peridot stops)

Peridot: Wait, hold on.

Yellow: What are you doing Peridot? There is no time to lose.

Peridot: I need to get to the observation tower. I need to scan the main ship, find out what we are up against.

Yellow: Those doors are about to give! We can figure it out later.

Peridot: Later might be too late!

(Yellow thinks for a moment.)

Yellow: Holly Blue, set a barricade with our remaining ground forces at this position, Aquamarine, you and your gems will set a second barricade at the Hanger entrance. Onyx, I want you to arm last of the turrets and set them on auto targeting. This is our best chance to obtain information and to escape.

Holly Blue: You have your orders, now get moving!

Yellow Pearl. Where do you us?

Yellow: I want the rest of you to protect Peridot while she finds what she's looking for. (The doors are starting the showing great strain)

Peridot: This way you guys! (Steven Lars and the others follow her up to the tower)

Yellow: Take positions! (The crystal gems ready themselves. Yellow summons her War Helm and Giant War Mace. Peridot and the others reach the Control Room Tower

Bismuth: Alright, we're here. What next?

Peridot: We need to scan their leading war vessel to discover what the enemy is planning. Lars operate that lever over there. Steven over there, activate the ion transmitters. I'm starting the scan..now. (She starts scanning, Green Diamonds gems on her warship pick up the scan on their Radar.)

Wurtzite: My Diamond we have a situation.

Green Diamond: What situation be that?

Wurtzite: The enemy is scanning our ship.

(Green Diamond eye goes wide in alarm)

Green Diamond: They'll discover the Home Seed. TAKE OUT THAT TOWER, NOW!

Wurtzite: Setting all weapons systems. (the main cannons begins to power up)

Peridot: They're preparing to fire their main weapons. Lapis, Bismuth, Jasper, activate the shield. Its should be those three pedestals.

Lapis:On it.

Peridot: On my say, activate them.

Pearl: Wait, I thought that our Shields were permanently down.

Peridot: Not necessarily. There was an emergency back up power reserve when this station was just Pink Diamond's zoo. Let hope it works. Get ready.

(The Destiny Destroyer main cannons are ready)

Green Diamond: FIRE!

(The Cannons Fire.)

Peridot: Now!

(Bismuth, Lapis and Jasper activate the Pedestals. The cannon fire impacts the shield and is deflect back)

Green Diamond: Hard to Starboard! (She grabs the helm of the Destiny Destroyer and evades the cannon fire. It destroys a nearby ship.)

Peridot: It worked? IT WORKED!

(Green Diamond is pissed)

Green Diamond: I'm not taking anymore chances. I'm ending this now! (She gives an order to her Mechanoids) Take out that tower.

(The Mechanoids begin to scale the tower.

(Amethyst looks down)

Amethyst: You guys. They're starting to climb.

Pearl: Peridot, are you almost finished?

Peridot: The scan is not done yet. You guys are going to have to hold them off.

Rose: Alright then.

(They all arm themselves. Meanwhile the gates finally give way and the mechanoids swarm in)

Yellow: NO MERCY!

(She is the first to engage against the mechanoids, smashing multiple Mechanoids with every swing of her mace. The other Crystal Gems join her. The Mechanoids reach the top of the Control Room Tower. They begin to open a hole into the Tower)

Fuschia: Attack!

Sabina: Protect Peridot! (They all engage in battle)

(Destiny Destroy docks at the Hangar Bay. Green Diamond steps out of her ship. dozens of dozens of ships make dock and the Mechanoids swarm out to every corner and area, capturing any Crystal Gem stragglers)

Green Diamond: Secure this station!

(Steven and the others fend off the Mechanoids)

Peridot: The scans complete! Lets get out of here. Lapis!

Lapis: Way ahead of you.

(With the last of her power she freezes the Mechanoids and seals the hole.)

Jasper: Alright, move!

(Yellow is fighting valiantly along side her troops, More gems are being taken by mechanoids.)

Peridot: We have the scan, Yellow!

Yellow: All units, fall back to the escape ships!

(She destroys two foundation pillars. This causes the roof to collapse. The Mechanoids begin to excavate with haste. The remaining gems begin to get into the ships.)

Garnet: Move, move, move. Every second counts!

(Padparadscha and the others help the Crystal Gems that have cracked gemstones into the ships. The Mechanoids break through. Yellow Diamond can her them. She activates the Auto Turrets. They fire upon the Mechanoids. There are too many targets to track. The Mechanoids begin to overwhelm and destroy the Turrets. The window to escape is closing and fast)

Yellow: Turrets won't hold them for long! Take off!

Yellow Pearl: We aren't leaving you behind!

Yellow: Don't argue with me! Just Go! I'll cover your escape! I'll be fine.

(Yellow Pearl nods. The door closes.)

Aquamarine: Everyone strap in! Taking off now!

(For this part, go to youtube and listen at **MAN OF STEEL, Battle for Krypton.** The escape ships begin to launch. Yellow notices Red Eyes and Roaming Eyes closing in on the escaping ships. Yellow lets off a high pitch whistle and jumps off the station.)

Yellow: Bloooooooob!

(We hear a high pitch screech. Yellow lands on the back of Ball Bird, The same species like that in the episode of Jungle Moon, except it moves very fast. She summons two gatling gun like weapons. They turn their attention to Yellow and pursue her. She evades while attacking. Some of the Defense towers are still functioning and fire at the Red/Roaming eyes.)

Yellow: TURN!

(Yellow charges and destroys many of them. Suddenly another ship appears. Yellow recognizes the Pilot in the cockpit.)

Yellow: You?

White Pearl: Well, well, what do we have here?

(White Pearl pursues Yellow. Yellow tries to shake her off. White Pearl lock on target and ready a destabilizing shot. She fires and the projectile hit Yellow spot on. She is starting to fall apart. She leans to the ear hole of the Ball Bird)

Yellow: Protect them. (She jumps off Ball Bird and poofs. Yellow Pearl has witnessed all this. She lowers her head onto the window. White Pearl collects Yellow's Gem.)

White Pearl: This is Pearl transmitting to Green Diamond.

Green Diamond: We'll looks like you made it back. Did you accomplish your mission?

White Pearl: I did. In addition, I just caught something something of great interest as well.

(White Pearl hold Yellow's gemstone in her hand. The Crystal Gems gather their thoughts. Rose watches over her son, She approaches him)

Rose: Steven, how you holding up?

Steven: I thought..I thought the Great Diamond War was finally over.

Rose: Me too.

(Sabina is hurt. Pearl is bandaging her arm)

Fuschia: Is it broken?

Sabina: Just a small cut. I've had worse. It will take significantly more to stop a gem like me.

(Fuschia respects her attitude.)

Sabina: How many of your troops made it out?

Fuschia: None. I lost them all.

Sabina: Do you think that...White Diamond was behind all this?

Blue Pearl: I don't think so. All though i'm starting to doubt that now.

(Holly Blue, Aquamarine and Onyx)

Holly Blue: We just went over a head count. We lost 98% of the gems from Pink Diamonds Station, including some our personal forces and Yellow.

Onyx: This doesn't make any sense. Whoever attack us knew when and where to hit us. Only a Diamond is capable of pulling off such a feat.

Aquamarine: You don't think that Yellow is behind this, do you?

(Holly Blue)

Holly Blue: No, I don't think so. Peridot, if you please show the scan.

Peridot: These are scans I managed to acquire from that attacking lead ship. See the symbol, That's not a symbol that is associated to the Former Diamond Authority Order.

Onyx: What else did you managed to obtain?

Peridot: The command ship was controlling the mechanoids. Estimated numbers of Mechanoids, about four million.

Aquamarine: There were also enemy gems that were assisting the Mechanoids. They bore that symbol on their armor.

Holly Blue: This battle was just a show of strength. There is a new threat out there and I have the feeling that what we just experienced is only the beginning. How long before we reach earth?

Peridot: Several hours.

Holly Blue: Can we send out a transmission?

Peridot: Afraid not. Communication's systems are damaged beyond repair.

Holly Blue: Crystal gems, The time of peace has been disrupted. We are at war.


	6. Two sides of Power

(Back at Destiny Destroyer head frigate, Green Diamond walks proudly amongst her Gems and her Mechanoid armies.)

Green Diamond: You see all this? This is a march of progress for our soon to be empire. Soon every world in this galaxy and beyond will recognize the New Diamond Authority, HomeWorld, as the supreme unchallenged force in the universe. (She sits on her Diamond Throne) But the work is not complete yet. The gems we have captured are lost. Lost in following the ideals from the flawed Diamonds, Blue and Pink. As long as those ideals exist, there will be those who will oppose me. We will crush those faulty illusions and any who follow them. When those illusions are erased, they will recognize their flaws and become true gems once again.

(Green Diamonds Gems cheer. White Pearl's gems cheer some what and applaud)

White Pearl: What's the next step for our conquest, my Diamond?

(She smiles she holds a remote control device in her hand. She presses the button. Pink Diamond's Station is destroyed in a great explosion.)

Green Diamond: Rally the Fleet. We are heading to Earth.

(The Crystal Gems make it back to earth. Ball Bird accompany them. They begin to land on the beach. Beach City residents notice this. The ship doors open. The gems begin to step out. Greg runs up to his family.)

Greg: Steven, what happened?

Steven: Dad, we were attacked.

Greg: Rose, is this true?

Rose: Yes. We lost a lot of crystal gems. We face another war.

Steven: I need to see Connie immediately.

Greg: Connie informed us that she would be staying at Sadie's home until you returned.

Steven: Let's go Lars.

Greg: I'll stay here with you mother. Is there anything do?

Steven: There are many injured gems. Could we use use your mansion to house them temporarily?

Greg: Of course. I'll call for some transports.

Steven: Thanks dad.

(Lars and Steven get in the car. And drive off. Rose is utilizes her healing powers on damaged gems. Fuschia looks around. She is approached by Holly Blue, Onyx, and Aquamarine, Jasper and Fuschia are discussing amongst themselves)

Fuschia: I recommend that we gather an immediate strike force with our most elite gems and launch a counter attack.

Jasper: I would pay participate if i knew the odds were in our favor. But thats not the case.

Holly Blue: We still don't know what we faced out there today. It would be reckless is we out there unprepared. We lost too many gems.

Onyx: There is only one thing that doesn't make sense to me. Why did the enemy capture our gems instead of shattering them? Can anyone explain that?

Aquamarine: Hostages. To be used as ransom when receiving demands. Peridot did you discover anything else to your scans.

Peridot: I did. Look here. The scans indicate an energy source unlike anything I've seen. I still have to run more scans to verify what it is.

Jasper: This meeting will reconvene. For now let's focus on our damaged troops. Dismissed.

(Lapis looks around)

Lapis: Just when you think it's over.

Peridot: The feeling is mutual.

Lapis: I need to clear my head. I'll see you guys later. (She flies off. Gems are helping other gems. Lars drives to Steven's house. They notice something is wrong.

Lars: Steven... (He speeds up into the drive way. They rush out the car. They run up to the house to discover the front door has been kicked down)

Steven: CONNIE! (They panic)

Lars: SADIE! SADIE, WHERE ARE YOU?!

Steven: CONNIE! CONNIE!

(Steven goes upstairs, Lars steps outside)

Lars: Steven, over here!

(Lars jumps into the pool, Steven rushes outside and assist his wife. he inspects her frantically)

Steven: CONNIE, WAKE UP! (He places his ear by her chest) She's breathing! Connie, Connie, can you hear me?! (she partially opens her eyes)

Lars: Connie! Connie, what happened?!

(Connie speaks in a weak voice)

Connie: It...was a Pearl. She took...she took..Sadie. I'm sorry

Lars: What do you mean she took Sadie?! (She passes out. Lar's heart drops into his stomach)

Steven: Hang in there, Connie. (They hear a moan in a bush. Lars pulls a sword from his head. He inspects the shrubs and discovers Kiki)

Kiki: Ugh, my head

Lars: Kiki? What are you doing hear?!

Kiki: I was delivering a pizza when I was knocked out by a Pearl.

Lars: Look there is no time to explain, call an Ambulance!

(The Green Com-Holo Activates. Lars, Steven, and Kiki look up to the screen)

Lars: KIKI!

Kiki: Hello Beach City Hospital, I need an ambulance over at the Universe Residency!

Green Diamond appears. She gives an evil laughter)

Green Diamond: Lars of the Stars, long time no see.

Lars: Emerald?!

Green Diamond: It's Green Diamond now. Green Diamond of the New Diamond Authority.

Lars: I don't care what you're calling yourself now, it means nothing to me. Where is my wife?!

Green Diamond: Oh you mean her? ( She shows a Holo-gram of Sadie in a prison cell. Lars eyes go wide)

Lars: Sadie!

(She looks at him)

Sadie: Lars! (The screen holo switches back to Green Diamond. Lars is enraged)

Lars: I swear Green Diamond, if you harmed a single hair on her head, you're going to wish that I never spared you!

Green Diamond: Sparing me was your mistake, Lars of the Stars! Especially since you cracked my gem. (she points to he gem located on the right side of her face) But I make you an offer you can't refuse. If you really want wife back, truly want her back, I'll give you a sporting chance. Come to my ship alone. Fail to do so and I will eject her into the cold vacuum of space. Her fate is in your hands. Good Luck.

(Green Diamond gives an Evil chuckle with a splash of laughter. The Holo-transmission end. Lars smashes a chair out of sheer anger. Lars then notices the second Com-Holo Disc on the table. He tries to activate it. But nothing happens. The ambulance arrives, Priyanka quickly opens the doors and rushes quickly to her daughter. Two **EMT's** take out a stretcher.)

Priyanka: Steven, WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!

Steven: I'll tell you on the way.

EMT: Patient secured Doc.

Priyanka: Let's go!

Lars: Steven, I'll catch up with you later.

(Steven gets in the ambulance. They door close and they leave. Lars decides to sit down. Back in outer space we see Yellow Diamonds Gemstone attached to Prison Wall.)

Green Diamond: Well done, Pearl. Off all the Crystal Gems we have captured, she is by far more the most important.

White Pearl: Is there anything else you need from me, My Diamond?

Green Diamond: That will be all, Pearl. ( Pearl does the Diamond Salute. She leaves Green Diamond in her Prison. She walks past the Gem Vault, a place where they store all the gems they have captured in bubbles. She walks past Sadie's Cell.)

Sadie: My husband will come for me, just letting you know.

(White Pearl turns around and approaches Sadie)

White Pearl: I have no doubts that he will, especially in your current condition.

Sadie: Why do you serve her?

White Pearl: Serve her?

Sadie: Yes.

White Pearl: I'm not serving her. If anything, Green Diamond is serving me in an obscure manner. But for my plans to come to fruition, I'm counting on your human mate to arrive. The rest shall fall into place.

Sadie: What falls into place?

White Pearl: You are asking far too many questions, Human Sadie. But, I'll tell you. My plans for a True Diamond Authority, Sadie. All Lars of the Stars has to do is have the courage to show up.

Sadie: And when he shows up, are you going to destroy him?

White Pearl: No. I no intention of the sort. I don't care about the personal feud between those two. It's just good business.

(White Pearl leaves, Sadie sits in the corner of her cell. Green Diamond waits patiently. Yellow's gem begins to reform. She takes a gasp of air. She can't move due to gravity chains. She looks at Green Diamond)

Green Diamond: Looks like you seen better days. Hello, Yellow Diamond.

Yellow: Emerald?

Green Diamond: It's Green Diamond now.

Yellow: Green Diamond, huh. That has a horrible ring to it.

Green Diamond: You speak like an organic Human, not like a Diamond. Or perhaps Blue and Pink Diamond lowered their articulation for speech.

Yellow: So, you're the one behind the attacks on our colonies and Pink Diamond's Station. I didn't realize that a Mineral clod like yourself was capable of pulling off that stunt like that.

Green Diamond: Pink Diamond's Station? You mean that brittle excuse for a Fortress. The final defense to protect Earth from any enemy. (she give a sly smile) I destroyed it

(Yellow tries to lunge at Green Diamond)

Green Diamond: Did touch vein, Yellow Diamond? Sorry about that. I didn't realize that you held that place with such sentimental value.

Yellow: That place was a dedication towards Pink and Blue's memory. Also, I am not a Diamond anymore. With the last of my status, I abolished the Great Diamond Authority and my title of Diamond. That practice no longer exist. White Diamond's will and dominion is gone for good.

(Green Diamond remembers)

Green Diamond: White Diamond held an absolute role on Homeworld. All gems looked up to the Diamond Authority. There are many who wanted to bask in that glorious dominion. I was such a gem. Then one day something occurred to me. Why wasn't I a Diamond? Why was it that there could only be four Diamonds? Why couldn't there be another and only four?

Yellow: You want to know why there was only four? It was maintain the balance of Power. Or, thats the lie White Diamond told us to cover her true intentions.

Green Diamond: I know. I observed the whole battle from space. It was a good thing I did too. When she self destructed, it left a massive void of power. The main seat of HomeWorlds rule was gone.

Yellow Diamond: And let me guess, you want to fill that empty seat of power.

Green Diamond: Yes. And why shouldn't I? With her out of the way, I can take my rightful place as the leading matriarch of the New Diamond Authority

Yellow: Perhaps you didn't hear me clearly. I dismantled the Diamond Authority. It doesn't exist any more.

Green Diamond: You keep telling yourself that, but I know your desire to rule as a Diamond.

Yellow: What are you getting at?

(Green Diamond approaches Yellow)

Green Diamond: I'll make you this offer. Join my New Diamond Authority. Do so and I will raise from your brainwashed, miserable state. Make you a true Diamond once again, if you dedicate yourself to my cause and empire. Your subjects will obey you out of respect and fear. In addition, You shall lead my military to conquer entire worlds on my behalf. Well, what do you say to that?

Yellow: You're out of your mind.

Green Diamond: I have that power. I can make it happen.

Yellow: As long as there are crystal gems who believe in Pink and Blue Diamond's Legacy, you don't have a chance in this galaxy in getting what you want. If you invade earth, we will fight you all the way, down to the last Crystal Gem if it comes to it. And, so will I.

(Green Diamond is somewhat disappointed and begins walking away.)

Green Diamond: It may be difficult to secure your freedom. But I have a feeling you will come around to common sense. Oh look, we have arrived.

(Yellow Looks outside the window. They've arrived to Earth.)

Green Diamond: Looks like a very good world. Any suggestion of where to set up shop? (Yellow remains silent with a look of anger) It matters not. This planet will become my throne.

(She leaves)

Yellow: Pink, Blue, are you watching this? If you are, everything you believed is in danger once again.

Back at the hospital, Steven, Rose, Greg and Doug are in the waiting room. Priyanka come out. Doug approaches her.)

Doug: How is she?

(Priyanka tries to maintain her composure with a calm outlook)

Priyanka: She has broken ribs, a broken arm...(She takes a deep breath and exhales) and broken neck vertebrae. (Priyanka begins to tear up. Doug embraces her) She is stable now if you guys want to see her.

Steven: Can I go first, she is my wife after all.

Doug: Sure thing Steven. We'll take turns to see her.

(Steven enters the room. Connie is in a ...cast state. Steven kneels next to her. He grabs her hand. Connie opens her swollen eyes just ever-so slightly)

Connie: Steven.

Steven: I'm here, Connie. (He grabs her hand.)

Connie: You made it back like you promised.

(Steven get teared eyed)

Connie: I'm such a mess right know, aren't I?

Steven: No you're not. Still in top shape as always.

(Connie smiles)

Connie: Liar.

Steven: Remain calm, I'm going to heal you.

(Steven tear land on her hand. He kisses her hand. Nothing is happening)

Steven: Of all the times that this doesn't work, it had to be now.

Connie: It's okay, Steven. If it doesn't work now , maybe later. I'll just rest for a bit.

Pearl: Steven?

Steven: You guys can come in.

(They all come in one by one. Connie smiles and closes her eyes. Back at the Universe residence Lars is trying to hold himself together. Then he notices the White Com-Holo. He activates it. A voice makes itself known.)

Voice: Hello, Lars of the Stars. If you are receiving this message, Green Diamond has captured your mate. Obviously you would know that already. Not only that but all the crystal gems she has captured, along with Yellow Diamond. All is lost...or not. There is a chance that you can save them all if you follow these Directions. (A Visual layout map of Green Diamond's Ship, the Destiny Destroyer appears on the screen) These glowing dots are the locations of where they are being held aboard her ship. Green Diamond is unaware of this information and thus giving you the advantage in your situation. The odds of success is five percent. But that five percent may just be your winning ticket. I suggest not passing up this opportunity. Well, I wish you the best of luck.

(the message ends. Lars gets on the phone. He makes a call)

Lars: Peridot, You busy?


	7. As one falls, another Rises

(Green Diamond observes Earth as she readies the fleet to touch down. She walks to the stasis cell, the place where the bubbled crystal gems are being held at. She inspects the building of new Mechanoids. Her gems approach her.)

Green Diamond: Have your scouts found a suitable continent for the HomeSeed?

Osmium: We have. We scanned the planet for the highest density of mineral deposits. The optimal location is on the continent of Africa, in a place called the Sahara Desert. We could build thousands of Kindergartens once the HomeSeed is planted in earths surface.

Green Diamond: Then begin operation Elysium. (The fleet begin to head to the African continent. Lars pays Peridot a visit. She is assisting the cracked gems from the battle.)

Lars: I didn't realize it was this bad.

Peridot: We got lucky, real lucky. I still have to attend to more gems so be brief with this.

Lars: Is the Sun Incinerator still operational.

Peridot: It is. Why?

Lars: Green Diamond is holding Sadie. She sent someone to kidnap her. The kidnapper messed up Connie and she is in the hospital. However, the kidnapper left me this.

(Lars activates the White-Holo. It shows a layout of The Destiny Destroyer)

Peridot: Is that what I think it is?

Lars: You got it. It's a complete layout of Green Diamonds ship.

Peridot: Why would her henchman leave something so important for us to find? I mean it reveals the location of our captured comrades and Yellow Diamond. I've got to tell the others.

Lars: Before you do that, I am going up there, first.

Peridot: What advantage is there in going up there alone? This could all be a trap. At least take some of us with you

Lars: Green Diamond will kill her is anyone comes with me. I will not put my wife in danger. But everything that has happened is my fault, Peridot. I spared Emerald when I should have shattered her. This conflict is not for a planet, but revenge for her defeat at beach city all those years ago. And, for me cracking her gemstone in that humiliating defeat. I brought this upon us. If I have the power to stop this war from escalating further, by surrendering myself to Green Diamond, maybe she will call off this war. This maybe the only solution.

Peridot: Lars, you don't know Emerald like we did. Once she has her eye set on something, she won't back down from it. (She hands the Sun incinerator keys) What do you want me to do?

Lars: This is a signal beacon, the size of a chocolate chip. If Emerald decides to go back on her word, I'll press it. It will activate the Warp aboard the ship. Thats when you guys make your entrance. Can you still pilot the Sun Incinerator?

Peridot: Like a go-cart

(Lars activates the doors and proceeds inside the Sun Incinerator)

Lars: You can tell them now.

Peridot: Good luck out there, Captain Lars of the Stars.

(Lars closes the doors to the ship. The Sun Incinerator powers up its engines and he takes off. Peridot gets on her cell phone. She calls Rose. Rose gets a call. She steps out from the room)

Rose: Peridot, is everything alright.

Peridot: No, Rose. Lars wanted to relay you all this message. I thinks it's best if you put it on speaker.

(Lars arrives at the outer most atmosphere before approaching the frontier of space. He gets a glimpse of Green Diamond's Armada. A sweat mark rolls down the side of his head. He gets on com. He thinks for a moment)

Lars: This is Lars of the Stars, calling to the Nova Destroyer. Come in.

(Suddenly a Com-Holo appears in front of Lars.)

Green Diamond: Well hello there, Lars of the Stars. So nice for you to pay me a visit.

Lars: Well, I didn't exactly have a choice.

Green Diamond: The Sun Incinerator. I take it that you found my ship to your liking.

Lars: Lets cut with the garbage, Green Diamond. Where is my wife?

Green Diamond: She's safe and sound for now. Dock at the main hanger. My guards will escort you to me. See you soon.

(Lars maneuvers the ship into the main hangar. Back at Beach City. Peridot has assembled a meeting.)

Bismuth: Lars, that bone head. What is he thinking? Emerald is not the type to keep her word.

Rose: He did what he thought was right, Bismuth. For this planet, us, and for the woman he loves.

Blue Pearl: So, what is the plan then?

(Peridot activates the White Holo-Com)

Peridot: This is the layout of Green Diamonds ship. Whoever gave us this information has provided us the means to rescue all our gems that have been taken by Green Diamond.

Pink Pearl: This is too good to be true.

Garnet: I agree with Pearl

Steven: What if it's not? We may likely have an anonymous ally from Green Diamonds ranks whose willing to fight with us. I say we go for it!

Pearl: Steven, this could be a trap. A way to round up the leaders of the Crystal Gems in one spot.

Padparadscha: It does sound reckless, Pearl. But, I agree with Steven. Let's get our friends back.

Jasper: I'm with you.

Lapis: Same here.

Fluorite: If Padparadscha is going, so am I.

Holly Blue: I've been yearning for some pay back.

Aquamarine: Feeling is mutual.

(Pearl thinks for a moment. She looks at Sabina. She holds her hand)

Sabina: We're both in. 100%

Amethyst: I'm in.

Ruby: Me too

(Her words reach the others. Rose stands up. Lion enters the scene. Rose pets him.)

Rose: Lion..I am going to need your help.

(Lion purrs)

Rose: Suit up gang. We're going in.

(Lars parks the Sun Incinerator. A small regiment of Green Diamonds gems are waiting for him. He emerges from the ship)

Graphite: Just because Green Diamond is expecting you, doesn't mean that you are not capable of treachery. Search the human.

(two gems pat him down. They remove his concealed weapons.)

Graphite: A sword and primitive blaster. (She throws them into an energy reactor) Now we can go.

(Lars is escorted by the gems. He see's many engines of war. They all step onto a Warp and teleport to the bridge.)

Graphite: My Diamond, I present Lars of the Stars.

(Green Diamond simply waves her hand. The gems stand back from Lars. Green Diamond approaches Lars from her throne. She reduces her height to that of Lars)

Green Diamond: Lars, seems only like yesterday we met.

Lars: Let's dispense with the formalities and get down to business, Green Diamond. I am here, what do you want?

(He notices White Pearl. She looks at Lars. She blinks her eyes with a small smile)

Green Diamond: Thats an excellent question? What do I want? Well for starters...

(she punches Lars in the stomach. Lars falls on his knee, groaning and coughing)

Lars: Well, that one way to break the ice..(he coughs)

Green Diamond: That was just a small taste of my revenge.

(Lars stand up)

Lars: We'll I should have expected no less. Alright Green Diamond, let's deal.

Green Diamond: Well, this is unexpected. I'm listening.

Lars: I'm surrendering myself to you. I know you want your revenge for your humiliating defeat, so why stop here. I will let you have your revenge if you grant me three simple request.

Green Diamond: Go on.

Lars: First, I want you to release my wife unharmed. And have her sent back to Earth. Second, you will return our gems that you have captured before you reached Earth. Third, you will abandon your campaign and leave our planet in peace. If you grant these wishes, I will be your servant, your slave should you wish it. Do we have a deal?

Green Diamond: Hmmm. That not such a bad offer. However, I already had made plans for my empire. The humans race will be subjugated as our servants and slaves to my new empire. Those who submit will serve. And those who don't shall be terminated. The same applies to the Crystal Gems. (Lars readies the beacon.) As for you and your wife...I have decide to eject you both into space. (Lars presses the Beacon.) Call it an act of mercy.

Lars: WHY YOUUUUUUU!

(He makes a dash at her. Green Diamond returns to her original height and kicks Lars. He hits the window of the ship with such force it knocks him unconscious)

Green Diamond: Throw this organic in the same cell with his wife. I want them to spend their final moments together.

(They drag Lars to the prison cells. Back on Earth)

Peridot: Alright, listen up. Lars has activated the beacon. Gather yourselves together. This is A high risk mission. If we fail, we lose our Crystal Gem leadership and everything we believe in. If we pull this off, which will be an absolute miracle, its another step in holding of Green Diamond's advancement on Earth. We are the best of the best, in flaws and strengths. Holly Blue, Aquamarine and Onyx, you will reinforce our rank incase we get caught under heavy conflict. Rose, you will lead the Crystal gems in the prisoner extractions. You guys are the key to make this plan possible. We must protect Rose as she transports all the captured gems into lions mane. Steven, you will take The Famethyst and Off Colors to extract Yellow located here. As for myself, I will be aboard the sun Incinerator and I will hack into the Nova Destroyer systems, tweeking and sabotaging as much as I can to buy you all time. Every second will be so crucial, you all must keep that in mind. We leave in five minutes. Use these moments the best that you can. Dismissed.

(Rose wears her Fallen Armor. Greg hold her hand. Sabina and Pearl do the same. Lapis uitilizes her powers. Jasper approaches her)

Jasper: How are you holding up?

Lapis: I'm fine, Jasper. This is just another problem to resolve. War is something that doesn't surprise me anymore. I just thought, for once, that it well and truly over

Jasper: Do you need to talk.

Lapis: I could probably talk over some ice cream. We still got four minutes.

Jasper: My treat then.

(Blue Pearl is at the Pier thinking to herself)

Yellow Pearl: What are you thinking about?

Blue Pearl: I was thinking about Blue and Pink Diamond. I wondering if they are seeing everything that has transpired. Their hopes and beliefs are teetering on a balancing scale. Everything they have built could come crashing down if we fail.

Yellow Pearl: This mission is doubtful. Do you want to know something. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of seeing such a majestic ,and beautiful, world would be ruined forever. But there is something that chases all that away. That Pink and Blue Diamond, both left the planet in our care. That this something worth existing for. It's our home now. Let's fight for it.

(Blue Pearl breaths a sigh of relief)

Blue Pearl: For our home, then. Lets do this.

(They both head back. Steven is at the Hospital next to his beloved wife. She is resting.)

Steven: Connie, baby, I...am taking off on a rescue mission. The outer space kind. But i feel like I don't want to leave your side. That's the reason why you're stuck in here. I don't want to make the same mistake twice.

(Steven looks down at this hand, Connie is holding his hand. He looks at here.)

Connie: Do you remember our vows, Steven. No matter what you do, I will always be at your side. I'm going with you.

Steven: Connie, you can't. Your condition.

(Connie decides to sit remove her IV's. She looks up at Steven. Steven nods and helps her on her feet.)

Steven: Are you ready, love?

Connie: Yes.

(They slowly perform a fusion dance. They fuse.)

Stevonnie: Let's do this.

(They leave the room and proceed to the elevators.)

Priyanka: Where are you going, Stevonnie? Connie is in no state for traveling or walking for that matter.

Doug: Connie has to stay and rest. Her injuries are still great.

Stevonnie: I know that. But Steven is her husband. Where he goes, she goes. Please understand. (she is about to enter the elevator)

Priyanka: Wait! (She hands Stevonnie something) Take this medicine. It will take away most of the pain for a while.

Stevonnie: Thank you. (Stevonnie embraces them both and leaves)

Doug: They'll be fine love.

Priyanka: I know they will be as long as they are together.

(Back at Beach walk. The team is gathering together. It's time. Everyone is armored up and making their final preparations. Fuschia looks at Pearl and Sabina. They place their forehead against one another while embracing a moment of silence.)

Fuschia: Sabina, could you come here for a moment.

Sabina: I'll be back.

Pearl: I'll be here.

(Sabina approaches Fuschia)

Sabina: Yes mother?

Fuchsia: This mission may not go as planned. If you want to go, you don't have to.

Sabina: I am a warrior, like yourself. I don't run from the enemy. If anything, I face them head on.

Fuschia: I don't doubt your skills as a warrior. But you are my only child. Better if something happens to me, then you. And besides, you have found someone special in your life. You know where i'm coming from.

Sabina: I do. And, I will be with her when we depart.

(Fuschia nods with a smile)

Fuschia: You sound just like your father. Proud and noble to heart. (She puts on a commanders attitude) Stay sharp soldier.

Sabina: Sure thing, General

(They both salute each other. Stevonnie arrives, Crystal Gems meet her. Rose and Greg see Stevonnie)

Greg: Are you guys going to be alright?

Stevonnie: Yes.

Rose: I'll watch over them, Greg.

Greg: Be careful out there. (Rose and Greg share a kiss and a long embrace)

Peridot: Crystal Gems, it's time. Operation Elysium begins now.

(Back at Nova Destroyer, Greens Diamond's Gems drag Lars and throw him into the cell. He's beat up pretty bad.)

Osmium: You had it easy human. (They laugh while leaving.)

Sadie: Lars?

Lars: Hey Sadie.

(Lars collapses. Sadie rushes over to him. She places his head on her lap)

Lars: I'm glad you're okay. You're okay...(he starts tearing up) I am so sorry, Sadie. I'm sorry

Sadie: For what my love?

Lars: I surrendered myself to Green Diamond in hoping that she would stop this war and to set you free. But it was all in vain. Very shortly, both of us will be ejected into outer space. I couldn't protect you. I have failed as your husband. I have...

(Lars begins to really tear up. Sadie comforts him)

Lars: It could be at any moment that we will...I am just glad that in these final moments, I could spend them with you. (She wipes away his tear, and places his forehead on his)

Sadie: You have never failed, Lars. Even now you are not a failure. You are a true man and an honorable husband, even now. If these moments are our last, then we will spend them together. All three of us.

Lars: Three of us?

Sadie: Yes.

(She places Lar's hand on her abdomen. His black eyes widen. She smiles)

Sadie: You're going to be a dad.

Lars: I'm going to be a dad?... I am going to be a dad...I'm going to be a Father. (He celebrates with cheer.) I'm going to be a dad! I'm going to be a father! (He comes to his senses) Wait, what the heck am I doing? (He hits the door of his cell) Hey, my wife ain't feeling so well, she needs a...technician.

Sadie: Lars, what are you doing?

Lars: I'm getting us out of here. (He yells one more time) She needs help, Please.

(This captures the attention of a enemy gem)

Green Pyrite: I could care less about the state of that organics condition. Deal with it yourself.

(Lars thinks for a moment)

Lars: GREEN DIAMOND IS A WORTHLESS MINERAL THAT IS UNSUITABLE TO RULE AS A DIAMOND! SHE IS A OVERZEALOUS, EGO SIZED CLOD WITH NO ELEGANCE OR FORM! SHE WAS BESTED BY ME, AN ORGANIC, PROVING THAT SHE FLAWED IN EVERY WAY YOU CAN IMAGINE! I BET I COULD BE A BETTER RULE THAN THAT GREEN MINERAL DEPOSIT! I PITY ALL THOSE WHO SERVE HER WORTHLESSNESS BECAUSE THEY ARE PROVEN TO BE A WASTED TALENT!

(Green Pyrite become infuriated)

Green Pyrite: Why you! You're going to regret those words Human!

(Lars turns to Sadie)

Lars: Get back, Sadie.

(Lars grabs a small ledge of the cell door and lifts himself up. The gem enters the cell)

Green Pyrite: Where is he?!

(Lars swings his legs forward and kicks the enemy gem with foot force directly to her face. The enemy gem hits the wall of her cell and goes unconscious. He takes her sword. He takes Sadie's hand.)

Lars: Let's go.

(Lars and Sadie head in some direction. White Pearl watches in sadistic amusement)

White Pearl: Finally. (she gives the order) Get the troops ready.

White Chromium: Yes...(intentional) my Diamond.

(Meanwhile Stevonnie and the others appear onto the Sun Incinerator Warp. Jasper looks out the window. they keep their voices down)

Jasper: We got several enemy patrols outside. Bismuth, Holly Blue, Aquamarine, Onyx, I will take care of them.

Bismuth: Right.

(They both leave. The others watch from a distance. The two are using stealth mode, destroying the enemy gems quickly and quietly. They signal the others. Peridot activate the Com-Holo.)

Peridot: Alright, this is the plan. Yellow's location is at the end of this corridor near the bottom of this ship. Pearl (the Yellow one) will take Pearl, Pearl, (the pink and blue one) the Famethyst and free Yellow.

Yellow Pearl: All of you with me.

(they take off)

Peridot: Rose, you will take the rest of the rest with you to this section of the ship. The prisons to be exact. There lies the vault where our gems are being held. The rest of you must protect Rose and Lion while she transfers the gems inside his mane. This is the crucial part of the operation.

Garnet: Right.

Peridot: Good luck then.

(Rose leaves with the others)

Peridot: Off-Colors, you will hold this platform. The ship is our only ticket back to earth. I will link up with their system to monitor everyone.

Padparadscha: Okay. Let's go you guys.

(Peridot put on Limb Enhancers. She braces herself. She activates the Link with her Limb Enhancers)

System link: Linking system in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

(Peridot mind melds with the system. She can see everything, every camera, every monitor, every signal being sent through code. For more visual detail, similar to the Futurama episode where Bender links up with Planet Express Ship. Anyway, back to the moment)

Peridot: Observing all system monitors. Running scan.

(to set the theme of this operation, listen to Stealth music - Hunter or Camouflage. All the groups are heading to their points of interest. They use stealth to avoid Green Diamond's Patrols. Rose's group arrives to their location first, the Vault. Rose speaks into a com-device)

Rose: Peridot were here. Open the vault

Peridot: Deactivation ion mechanism locks in 3, 2, 1. Door unlock. Hurry now, a deactivation like this may be noticed to the control room.

Rose: Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl, you keep watch on that side of the corridor. Lapis, Sabina, Fuschia, you watch the opposite end. (They split up. She looks at Stevonnie) Stevonnie, wait a moment. I want you to stay close to me and lion if that's alright with you.

Stevonnie: Okay

Rose: Come here, Lion. (she pet him. His mane begins to illuminate a light pink color. Rose extends her hand. The green bubbles that surround the captured Crystal gems turn pink. Rose begins to funnel them into Lion's mane. Yellow Pearl and her group are closing on Yellow's location. Peridot notices a large patrol heading right at them.

Peridot: Yellow Pearl, you got a large patrol heading your direction. 30 yards out.

Yellow Pearl: Copy that. Everyone take cover. (They get behind obstacles. The suspense is tense. You can see sweat marks. They walk between them.)

Yellow Pearl: NOW! (The Famethyst, Yellow Pearl, Pink Pearl, Blue Pearl ambush the patrol, destroying them one by one. They never stood a chance.) Keep moving!

(Yellow is still in chains when she hear the commotion. She see's Yellow Pearl)

Yellow: Pearl? How did you-

Yellow Pearl: There's no time to explain. (She gets on Com) Peridot, we at Yellow's position. Open the door.

Peridot: Hold on! This door has an encryption I have to bypass!

Yellow Pearl: Make it quick then!

(An enemy gem is making her round when she comes across Sadie's Cell. It's empty. She see's her comrades gem on the floor. She reforms.)

Green Pyrite: Uggh...

Green Bauxite: What happened?!

Green Pyrite: That Lars got the better off me. Sound the alarm. Inform Green Diamond and alert our nearest patrols. He couldn't have gotten that far!

(Green Bauxite activates the alarm. Green Diamond is looking at a map of the planet when the alarms sounds off in the Diamond control room)

Green Diamond: What's going on?! Why is the system alarm going off. Find out the source at once!

Green Rhyolite: Yes my Diamond! It's coming from the prison sector.

Green Diamond: Open a com link. (She sees Pyrite) What's going on?!

Green Pyrite: I was making my round when I discovered Lars's cell ...unlocked and empty.

Green Diamond: And his mate?!

Green Pyrite: She gone too.

Green Diamond: I want them found! Not in a few moments, right now!

Green Pyrite: Yes, my Diamond!

(Screen-Holo end)

Green Diamond: Osmium, send out 7 Patrols of our best gems! I want them to scour every inch of the lower levels. Find them or there will be repercussions!

Green Osmium: Right away my Diamond!

(Yellow Pearl hears an alarm going off through the ship along with everyone else)

Yellow: You guys, they know we're here! Peridot, we're about to have company and not the good kind! Hurry up!

Peridot: Almost there...got it.

(The doors deactivate)

Yellow Pearl: Break the locks!

(They break all four locks.)

Yellow Pearl: This way, Yellow. Everyone get back to the ship!

(Meanwhile, Rose is still transferring gems into lions mane.)

Stevonnie: Can't you do this faster.

Rose: I never transferred this many gems before, Stevonnie

(they hear the alarm sound off)

Rose: No. This is too soon

(Peridot notices the incoming patrols)

Peridot: Rose you got 3 patrols incoming!

Rose Quartz: Everyone get ready! Here they come!

(Two patrols get within sight of the Crystal Gems)

Garnet: Here we go!

Green Lithium: Get them!

Fuschia: Protect Rose at all cost!

(They charge at the Crystal gems. The fighting begins in the corridors, its pretty fierce. Yellow is being led to the ship. Halfway there an enemy gem battalion blocks their route. They charge at them.)

Yellow: Hold your ground!

(Suddenly the corridor seals itself)

Peridot: Pearl, follow the route on your right! Quickly!

Yellow Pearl: This way!

(They fewer enemy gems but they engage in battle. Some enemy gems slip past Sabina at are heading right for Rose. Stevonnie fights off the enemy gems. Green Diamond is getting very impatient)

Green Diamond: What's going on down there?! Why isn't there any word from our dispatches?!

Green Perlite: We're trying to reach them, but there seems to be a foreign signal interfering with our systems.

Green Diamond: Where is the source of the signal?

Green Perlite: Running a test... It's coming from the Sun Incinerator.

Green Diamond: Get me surveillance.

(The surveillance-Holo appears for a brief moment, then the screen goes black. Three words appear on the screen. **NICE TRY CLOD**. This infuriates Green Diamond. She she summons her armor and dons a war helm.)

Green Diamond: ALL OF YOU WITH ME! (She gets on com) Pearl, meet me at the Hangar Dock immediately! THAT'S AN ORDER! (White Pearl gives a sly smile)

White Pearl: As you wish, my Diamond. (She becomes enthusiastic) Well you heard her, let's go.

(They Depart. The Crystal Gems are protecting Rose.)

Amethyst: There are too many. We're not going to make it.

Pearl: We have to hold them off!

(Suddenly enemy gems are getting poofed from behind.)

Garnet: Whose else is fighting?

(They see who it is)

Amethyst: It's Lars!

(This captures the attention of the others.)

Lars: Make way for Lars of the Stars! (He destroys the enemy gems attacking Stevonnie and assist Fuschia and Sabina)

Stevonnie: Lars! Sadie! Thank the Stars you two are safe.

Sadie: Is there a way of the ship?

Pearl: There is.

(Rose finally transfers the rest of the gems into Lion's mane)

Rose: That's all of them. We must leave now!

Pearl: Lars, Sadie, this way! (They all run)

Yellow Pearl: We're almost there. (They arrive to the docks to see Jasper, Bismuth, Holly Blue, Aquamarine, Onyx, Padparadscha, Fluorite and the Rubies, Leggy, Doc, Eyeball and Army are engaged with Green Diamond's gems)

Yellow: Clear them out! (She draws her sword) Charge!

(Rose and her group arrive)

Rose: Protect the ship! (They join the battle. One by one the enemy gems are being poofed. They are winning until one of the Main Doors leading to the hangar opens. Green Diamond makes her appearance. She see's Lars poofing her gems)

Green Diamond: **LLLLLLLLAAAAAAARRRRRRRSSSSSS**!

(Lars notices her. The two make eye contact. Green Diamond draws her sword and reduces her height to that of Lars, a few inches taller though.)

Lars: Sadie, get inside the ship. I'll take care of this.

(Sadie does so. Lars approaches Green Diamond with his sword fully drawn. Same goes for Green Diamond. They charge at each other. Their swords collide.)

Green Diamond: I guess I underestimated you, Lars of the Stars. A mistake I'll make correct here and now!

(Lars and Green Diamond exhibit some excellent swordsmanship)

Lars: The feeling is mutual, Green! (They attack each other) Sparing you has taught me one thing!

Green Diamond: And what is that?!

Lars: No good deed goes unpunished.

(Lars does a high jump onto a balcony. Green Diamond pursues)

Green Diamond: There's no point in running, Lars.

Lars: Oh, I wasn't running. I just don't want anyone interfering with me shattering you.

Green Diamond: Oh, how sweet.

Lars: Let's finish this, once and for all!

(The two go at it. The odds for victory are starting to fade as reinforcements are coming)

Jasper: We don't have time for this. PERIDOT, START THE SHIP!

Peridot: Engines are starting up, hurry!

Jasper: FALL BACK! BACK TO THE SHIP! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!

Stevonnie: Lars! Anytime now!

Lars: I'll be there as soon as I can!

Green Diamond: You're not going anywhere, Lars! Time to die! (Green Diamond attacks Lars. Lars dodges, counters, parries. She's getting frustrated) What's going on?! Why can't I hit you?!

Lars: Want to know why? It's because I'm more powerful than you.

Green Diamond: You lie! You are the still same organic that arrived on my ship, pathetic, soft and weak. You haven't changed one bit! (Sword swings and parries).

Lars: Oh, I've changed, Green Diamond. I'm going to be a father.

(Lars knocks Green's sword from her hand and kicks her back quite a distance. She looks up only to see a sword point just inches away from her face)

Lars: Any last words.

Sadie: Lars.

(Lars looks at Sadie. She gives him a look of **"Don't do it"**. He looks back at Green Diamond)

Green Diamond: Well, what are you waiting for? Do it. Prove to me that you aren't soft.

(Slight pause)

Lars: As much as I would like to shatter you, I prefer it to spend my time with my family. But I want you to know. I want you to know exist knowing that you have been beaten twice. I am sparing your life. But if you come after my family, my friends or Earth, you won't be lucky a third time. Goodbye.

(He jumps off the balcony Peridot activate sphere shield Bubble, She terminates her system link.)

Peridot: Everyone get in! There is no time!

(The Crystal gems and Lion enter the ship)

Blue Pearl: Lars, lets go.

(Lars leaves, so does Blue Pearl. Then she gets a certain feeling. She turns around and looks up. She see's White Pearl observing the battle. She looks at Blue Pearl with a small smile on her face.) It can't be.

(White Pearl activates her power of the still-dimension. A timeless place of infinite darkness everywhere you see. Only their forms illuminate, stretching on forever. White Pearl and Blue Pearl)

White Pearl: Bravo, Pearl. A mission carried out in victory.

Blue Pearl: You're working with Green Diamond. I should have known.

White Pearl: I was working with her.

Blue Pearl: You were?

White Pearl: I needed her to further my own ambitions. But I never encountered the opportunity. Until now that is. Now, Green Diamond, is no longer useful to me.

Blue Pearl: Wait! What do you mean by that?

White Pearl: How else did you all get here? Who gave you the plans for your mission? Think about it.

(Blue Pearl comes to a sudden realization)

Blue Pearl: It was you. You gave us those plans to Infiltrate Green Diamonds ship. You wanted us to succeed.

White Pearl: Yes.

Blue Pearl: Why? Why help us?

White Pearl:Well, one reason is that I can't stand thinking about Green Diamond Making herself the head of New Diamond Authority. That title belongs to someone else.

Blue Pearl: Who?!

White Pearl: Another question for another day. Time to go back. It was good seeing you again. Thank you for all the heavy lifting (The Still-Dimension is undone. We are back in the moment of the battle)

Rose: Pearl, Let's go!

(Blue Pearl comes to her senses and boards the Sun Incinerator.)

Yellow Pearl: Everyone is accounted for.

Peridot: Strap yourselves in. We're taking off.

(Green Diamond is about to lose them)

Green Diamond: Green Diamond to Cannoneer battalions. Shoot down the Sun Incinerator!

Green Beryllium: Yes, my Diamond. All guns, set. Your target to heading 77092.

(Back on the Sun Incinerator)

Yellow: They're aiming for our ship.

Peridot: No, they are not. (Peridot pushes a button. A EMP based weapons surges throughout the entire system, knocking everything off line. The Sun Incinerator is out of view. Green Diamond is full of rage and punches the wall)

Green Diamond: NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (She tries to regain her composure from this disappointment Her gems witness this. She walks to the warp and teleports to the helm of the ship and sits on the Diamond Throne.) Osmium, get me Pearl.


	8. All hail White Diamond

Green Osmium: Summon Pearl.

White Pearl: There's no need for that. I'm already here.

(She strolls in, but this time she brought her troops with her. Green Diamond is surprised at this)

Green Osmium: The magnificent Green Diamond has an order for you pearl.

White Pearl: Really? And, what may that be?

Green Diamond: You are to track and eliminate Lars. Make him and his mate suffer. And if any Crystal Gem decides to interfere, including Yellow Diamond...shatter them. Now go.

White Pearl: Are you really in a position of giving me orders... Emerald.

Green Diamond: What?

White Pearl: You heard me. You're not suitable to be call a Diamond or lead this New Diamond Authority.

(Green Diamond snaps her finger. All her gems draw their weapons. All of White Pearl's gem do the same.)

Green Osmium: My Diamond, Allow to us to shatter them for you. Just say the word.

(White Pearl turns to her gems)

White Pearl: All of you, stand down. (They withdraw their weapons) Listen, those who serve Green Diamond. Is this what your Green Diamond has promised all of you? Exceptional Failures. One after another, especially since she made you look bad by being defeated by a simple few renegade gems. Now look. You have all partaken in another failure. A True Diamond would never allow any form of defeat, especially from an organic. (Her gems begin to think about) You want to experience more failure. Or, do you want glory, to be known as the fiercest gems that served the old, and new, Diamond Authority. I would side with the better offer. Of course, I know that none of you are willing to be swayed so easily with my offer. So let me convince you all in a manner you understand. (White Pearl points at Green Diamond) **I challenge you, one gem to another, and only the strongest shall rule as a True Diamond**.

(The Green Diamond stands up from the Diamond Throne. Her gems stand aside)

Green Diamond: I accept your challenge, Pearl. And, I will celebrate by scraping your shards from the bottom of my boot.

(They Crystal Gems arrive back at Beach City. Everyone is waiting for them. The ship touches down and the doors open. Barbara, Greg, Dante and Martha, Doug and Priyanka greet their children )

Barbara: Thank goodness you're safe. (she hugs Sadie and she turns to Lars) Thank you for keeping her safe.

Lars: I always will, especially since we have a little one on the way.

(Martha, Dante, and Barbara are surprised. They are still absorbing those words.)

Barbara: Sadie?

(Sadie nods)

Sadie: You guys are going to be grandparents.

(They cheer, they do a big group hug with tears of joy.)

Greg: I'm so glad you guys are alright. Did you have much trouble?

Rose: Nothing that the Crystal Gems couldn't handle. Stevonnie did great.

(Stevonnie smiles. Then all of a sudden, Stevonnie is stricken with great pain and falls on their knees. Priyanka rushes over to them)

Priyanka: Stevonnie, what's wrong?!

Stevonnie: Connie has not fully recovered from her injuries. Steven, we must unfuse.

(Stevonnie separates in their individual forms.)

Steven: Connie! (He stays next to her)

Connie: I'm sorry, Steven. I thought I could hold up a little longer.

Steven: There's nothing to be sorry about, Connie.

Priyanka: Hold on sweet heart. I'll call for a stretcher. Steven, make her comfortable as you can.

Steven: I will.

(Rose summons a big blanket and covers Connie with it. Yellow Pearl approaches Yellow.)

Yellow Pearl: Are you alright Yellow. Is there anything you might need?

(Yellow sits on a rock)

Yellow: Just trying to move on from my ordeal.

(Yellow Pearl starts tearing up)

Yellow: Pearl, what's wrong?

(Yellow Pearl hugs Yellow. She starts crying)

Yellow Pearl: I was just so worried that I would never see you again. I thought that Green Diamond would have shattered you before we got there.

(Yellow hugs Yellow Pearl)

Yellow: It's alright, Pearl. It would take something far more than Green Diamond to shatter me. So don't cry okay. (Yellow wipes of Pearl's tears)

Yellow Pearl: Okay. (She regains her composure) So, what did happen while you were held prisoner?

Yellow: Green Diamond wanted to recruit me into being her henchman and restore my status of Yellow Diamond. I graciously decline her offer. Although...

Yellow Pearl: Yes?

Yellow: Some part of me..still wanted to accept her proposal. The past still clings to me, Pearl. The urge to rule and conquer as I once did. It's almost like a craving that is never satisfied. I wish that I wasn't truthful about that. You probably shocked about my response.

Yellow Pearl: Thank you for being truthful about your feelings, Yellow. I don't blame you if you feel the way you do. After all, for a very long time, long before I was assigned to be your Pearl, that is all you knew. It was your only purpose. But you have a new purpose now.

Yellow: Yes, a new purpose. That is honoring the respects of Pink and Blue and carrying out their wishes for something better for our kind. I only wish that they were still with us.

Yellow Pearl: They are still with us. As long as we keep believing in ourselves.

(Yellow looks up to an ocean of stars in the night sky with a smile)

Yellow Pearl: Now that is a fine truth.

(Blue Pearl is sitting on a chair, thinking to herself)

Pink Pearl: There you are, I've been looking all over for you love. Is something wrong?

Blue Pearl: I wish I could say that there wasn't a problem. But I seriously think we have contributed for something far worse

Pink Pearl: What do you mean?

Blue Pearl: I saw a Pearl aboard Green Diamond's ship.

Pink Pearl: A Pearl?

Blue Pearl: Not just any Pearl, the one that got away all those years ago.

(Pink Pearl realizes after a brief moment)

Pink Pearl: White Diamond's Pearl, White Pearl. Are you sure that you saw her?

Blue Pearl: She spoke to me using the Mind-Space, a power that only a Diamond can possess to communicate directly with a gems consciousness. She gave us the plans that allowed us to slip through Green Diamond defenses.

Pink Pearl: For what purpose?

Blue Pearl: I'm not sure, but I don't like it.

Pink Pearl: Should we tell the others?

Blue Pearl: Definitely. If she is anything like White Diamond, we must prepare for the worst case scenario. Inform Yellow and the others.

Pink Pearl: I will. (They both hold hand and press their foreheads together for a brief moment. Pink Pearl leaves to arrange a meeting. Blue Pearl stares out into the ocean)

Blue Pearl: What are you planning, Pearl?

(Our scene switches to The throne room of the Destiny Destroyer. Green Diamond makes her way to the ring. So does White Pearl. Their gems soldier begin cheering for the fight that is about to commence.)

Green Diamond: No one interferes, Pearl. Agreed?

White Pearl: Agreed.

Green Osmium: Crush her, my Diamond!

Green Diamond: Oh, I will.

White Chromium: Show her who the True Diamond is, Pearl.

White Pearl: This won't take long.

(White Pearl approaches Green Diamond. She removes her mantle and tosses it aside. Green Diamond cracks her knuckles and removes her cape and reduces her height to that of White Pearl)

Green Diamond: FOR MY DIAMOND AUTHORITY!

(They summon their weapons and engage in battle. Their swords clash with such tension, they creates sparks. Green Diamond summons two ion guns and unleashes a barrage of ammo. The White and Green's gems disperse to avoid the projectiles. White Pearl dodges the projectiles with graceful dexterity. She summons a spear and throws it. In slow motion Green Diamond ducks, just narrowly avoiding it. They both jump in the air and kick each other back. They summon their swords once again. They perform several attacks until they sword lock. Green elbows White Pearl in the face. White Pearl heads butts Green Diamond in an immediate counterattack. White Pearl withdraws her swords. Green Diamond swings downwards with all her strength. White Pearl grabs Green Diamonds right arm and performs an elbow lock, forcing her to drop her sword. She swings Green Diamond and kicks her back. Green Diamond gets up. Her arm is hurting. She tries to land a punch, but White Pearl but White Pearl ducks and elbows Green Diamond in her abdomen, then upper cuts her. Lastly, she drops her. Green Diamond slowly gets up. White Pearl grabs Green Diamond by the throat and lifts her off her feet. Green sudden ly lands a punch on White Pearl's face. White Pearl doesn't even flinch, she smiles. White Pearl slams Green Diamond onto the ground with such force, that she leaves a dent. Green Diamond groans as she slowly gets up. She looks up at her Gem Soldiers. Footsteps approach. She looks up to White Pearl.)

Emerald: It is as you said, Pearl. Only the strongest...shall rule.

(White Pearl destroys Emerald's form. Her gem drops onto the ground. She smiles, turn around and approaches the throne)

White Pearl: **I claim this throne, and my rightful title of White Diamond, of the New Diamond Authority**.

(White Pearl's gem, or rather White Diamond's gems, bow before her. Except her Emerald's gems)

Green Osmium: Never! You are not worthy to rule as a Diamond!

White Diamond: If you will not serve me, you will all be destroyed. (White Diamond's gems draw their weapons.)

Green Osmium: Our loyalty is to Emerald, our captain. She is a true Diamond here, not some wretched outcast like you.

White Pearl: How unfortunate that history will shall never see it that way. (She points her sword) **Destroy them!**

(without hesitation, Green Osmium dashes quickly and grabs Emerald's gemstone)

Green Osmium: Protect our Captain!

(White Diamond's gems and Emerald's engage in battle. Green Osmium runs as fast as she can. The fighting is taking place in every level in the ship. Green Osmium fights her way. She looks back to see that her fellow comrades are being destroyed one by one. They are skilled, but they are being overwhelmed. However, they are not going down willingly. A green gem assist her.)

Green Anthracite: Osmium, this way!

Green Osmium: Where are we going?!

Green Anthracite: Emerald had a secret escape pod in the case the Destiny Destroyer was lost. The other pods were destroyed, but hers remains intact. (One of White Diamonds gems ambushes them.) Look out!

(The Green Anthracite attack White Diamond's gem.)

Green Anthracites: Go! I'll hold them of as long as I can!

(Green Osmium runs faster than before. She see's the pod. She enters the coordinates. The White Diamond's Gems are advancing. The Green Anthracite forms gets destroyed. Green Osmium places Emerald's gem on the seat. The escapes pod fires up. Osmium closes the doors. Emerald begins to reform. She Becomes conscious)

Emerald: Osmium!

Green Osmium: Captain, the ship is taken. Most of our gems have either shattered or destroyed by Pearl, White Diamond now. I am all that is left. (A icon appears on the holo-pad)

Emerald: What are you doing?

Green Osmium: Getting you out of here. There is little time.

Emerald: Come with me.

Green Osmium: I can't. I'll just slow you down. You need to make it out, for the sake of our crew

(White Diamond's gems overpower the last of Emerald's. White Diamond leads them. She pushes the icon. Emerald has a look on her face. The kind of look that a person is about to leave something behind. Osmium smiles and salutes Emerald)

Green Osmium: It was an honor and a privilege to serve you Captain. Good luck out there.

Emerald: NOOOOOOOOO!

(Green Osmium activates the Escape Pod and it launches towards the planet. She turns around to see White Diamond approaching her)

White Diamond: Well, well, that was something truly noble. Saving your Emerald instead of yourself. A truly amicable trait for a general. In addition, it does present a significant opportunity. Join with me and share in my conquest willingly.

Green Osmium: And if I refuse?

White Diamond: Then you will serve me. Just not like the way you want it. Perhaps your fellow gems may persuade you.

(Green Osmium looks to see that her fellow gems have been controlled by Mind Control Corruption. Their colors have all been replaced by grey and White. Green Osmium places he hands over her mouth in horror)

White Diamond Mind Controlled gems: The best option is the first one. Well what do you say? White Diamond is a worthy Diamond, you should serve her. Imagine your duty to the New Diamond Authority. You will partake in the glory White Diamond has to offer. (Of course, White Diamond is making them say that.)

White Diamond: What is your answer?

(Brief pause)

Green Osmium: I stand with Emerald. (She summons her war axe and charges towards White Diamond. White Diamond simply flicks her finger that send her flying back. She hits the wall.)

White Diamond: Such a pity. (The Mind controlled gems seize Green Osmium. White Diamond gem begins to glow. She approaches Green Osmium. A beam of Mind Control Corruption shoots out of left her eye and hits the gemstone. Green Osmium is becoming controlled.)

Green Osmium: Survive...Emerald

(The Mind Control Corruption is complete)

White Diamond: You are mine now.


	9. What is lost and what is not

(Back at Beach City, the gems hold council to discuss what has happened)

Yellow Pearl: This council is now in session. A matter has arisen that draws a dark speculation towards the success of our rescue. We all need your thoughts on the matter. Pearl, proceed.

Blue Pearl: Our mission was a success. We rescued Yellow and all our gem. However, we might have aided a...possible new threat.

Jasper: What are you talking about?

Blue Pearl: An old face, one that I've faced in past, has resurfaced. Peridot, pull up the Reco-Holo.

(Peridot plays the file. It shows the moment of departure. Peridot zooms in on the balcony, she cleans the feed. They all see her, White Pearl. The are shocked by all this)

Sadie: She is one who kidnapped me and injured Connie.

Lars: I agree with my wife.

Jasper: So, what does she mean to us?

Yellow: If this is indeed Nova Diamond's Pearl, then I would no show any concern. She is just a servant. She has no real power. She is just a left over pawn of the Diamond Authority.

Holly Blue: I disagree with you there, Jasper. She is collaborating with Green Diamond to take this world. By force if necessary.

Aquamarine: She serves where the power lies. That might be her nature.

Sadie: I have something to add that might add controversy to the mix. When I was up in the prison cells of Destiny Destroyer, She told me that Green Diamond was serving her. That she had plans for A True Diamond Authority. She specifically said that Lars was the key for that.

Bismuth: You sure that she wasn't just pulling your leg, Sadie? Maybe she told you that to get into your head. A way to get you worked up.

Pink Pearl: If that had been the case, why would she tell Pearl that she gave the layout of her ship to us?

Peridot: Wait, she gave us the plans to infiltrate Green Diamond's Ship?

(They all start to converse amongst themselves)

Rose: Why would she help us? That makes absolutely no sense at all.

Onyx: What else did she tell you?

Blue Pearl: She told me that she couldn't stand Emerald taking the title of Diamond. That it belonged to someone else.

Fuschia: Yellow, are you sure that Nova Diamond was destroyed. Could she have survived her self-destruction?

Yellow: No. White Diamond is gone. Nova Diamond is gone. Her shards were reduced to ashes. There is nothing left of her.

Peridot: Maybe she wasn't referring to White, or Nova Diamond. Perhaps Pearl was referring to...Yellow.

Yellow Pearl: What?!

Peridot: Allow me to explain before you get worked up. Yellow was a Diamond of the Diamond Authority. But she gave up the title. What if Pearl ( White one) wants to restore your former title to serve you. (Yellow Pearl looks at Yellow with concern)

Yellow: I have no interest in being a Diamond again. It is useless thing. And besides, Green Diamond, as Emerald is calling herself, made me that offer to be a part of her New Diamond Authority.

Pearl: Then who is she referring too?

Sabina: It appears that we might have strayed from the more important question? Where does Pearl (white one) fit into all this? is she an ally or an enemy?

Amethyst: Garnet, what do you think?

Garnet: The answer will come when it presents itself. If I still had my future vision, I would tell you. For the meantime we to figure out Green Diamond is planning. We need to stay five steps ahead instead of one.

(Lapis enters the tent)

Lapis: You guys, I think you might want to see this.

(They all step outside and look at a massive Com-Holo Screen. It shows White Diamond's ships, including the Destiny Destroyer, landing, transforming. Ships fusing themselves to form new structures. They fuse into one massive Gem City. A Giant Spire Tower emerges from the center of the metropolis.)

Yellow: Where is this at?

Steven: The Sahara Desert.

(The Gem City emits a bright light that changes the terrain from loose sand, into a solid foundation and great mountains.)

Steven: Or, former Sahara Desert.

(The Gem City has established it self.)

Yellow: I guess it was only a matter of time.

(White Diamond looks on from the balcony of the tower. Her gems approach her, even the Corrupt-mind controlled gems)

White Diamond: We have taken our first steps into the future. This planet, a blue sphere in the cosmos, will become New Homeworld. How long before we deploy the Homeseed, Chromium?

White Chromium: Three Earth rotations.

White Diamond: Good. Activate the Mechanoids. All of them.

White Chromium: What about the Crystal Gems?

White Diamond: What about them?

White Chromium: Do you think they will offer resistance?

White Diamond: It won't make a difference if the do or don't. But I doubt that they are just going to standby and do nothing. All of you are dismissed, for now.

White Chromium: Yes, my Diamond.

(They all leave White Diamond. She walks towards the Balcony. She looks out beyond the Gem City. She has a flash back)

Former White Diamond: Power is taken, not given. The right to rule belongs to the strong, not the weak. Look at all those worlds out there. Perfect for the taking. They are just populated with organics, flawed and deformed creatures that only pose as a nuisance to our dominion. They don't deserve to exist. Everything must have its order. The same goes for gems. Everything must be perfect. Do you understand Blue, Yellow?

Blue/Yellow: Yes, White Diamond

Former White Diamond: Good

(Then we switch to another scene. White Pearl is next to White Diamond, Blue Diamond is next to her Blue Diamond and Yellow Pearl is next to Yellow Diamond. A injector, different from any that we have seen, injects some Pink Fluid like substance into the ground. From there, Pink Diamond's Gemstone emerges from the ground. It hovers in the air.)

Former White Diamond: HomeWorld, loyal subjects I proudly present your new Diamond, Pink Diamond.

(Pink Diamond forms from her Gemstone. She slowly descends, her feet touch the ground. She opens her eyes.)

Former White Diamond: Greetings, I am-

(Pink Diamond rushes over and hugs Blue, Yellow and White with enthusiasm. They are surprised by this unexpected)

Pink Diamond: Hello everyone, my name is Pink Diamond. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Oh, this is so exciting. So many things to do and so little time. Let's celebrate!

(White Diamond clears her throat)

Former White Diamond: Pink Diamond, I am White Diamond. These two are your fellow Diamond's, Blue and Yellow Diamond. We are the overseers of Homeworld, The Diamond Authority. We are the pinnacle of- (Pink Diamond starts juggling some spheres and performs several cartwheels. Some gems subjects begin to smile and applaud. Pink Diamond seems so happy) perfection.

Blue Diamond: Well this is...unusual

Yellow Diamond: She's a bit chatty and far too expressive. What do you think White?

Former White Diamond: She's might be heavily flawed, There is only one way to find out

(We switch to another scene. This time White Diamond concludes a meeting with Yellow, Blue and Pink Diamond.)

White Pearl: Do you think that giving Pink Diamond a colony her own will allow your plans to succeed?

Former White Diamond: Of course it will. Blue and Yellow are just my pawns. But with Pink in the picture, stealing all their powers will be easy. After all, all things come to those who wait.

(Then we switch to the moment Nova Diamonds self destruction. White Pearl watches from outer space)

White Pearl: All things come to those that wait. Now, it's my turn.

(Flash back ends.)

White Diamond: I really ought to thank you, White. You've shown me what true power means.

(The scene switches back to a Beach City night. Most of the citizens have returned to their homes. But Steven and the others, including their families are somewhat restless. A crystal gem reports to Yellow.)

Yellow: What news?

Rubidium: Our scouts report that Green Diamond has created a giant city. In addition she has amassed a large force of Mechanoids.

Yellow: How many?

Rubidium: According from the information,... six million. In addition, they have an air fleet that consist of Red Eye and Roaming Eyes drones. There are also reports that they have anti-aerial defenses on the walls and the interior of this gem city.

(Yellow is surprised at this)

Yellow: With such a large force, capable of taking out continents at her disposal, what is she waiting for?

Rose: I don't know, but we must be ready to fight again. (She notices Jasper leaving with Bismuth) Where are you two going?

Jasper: We are going to the forge. If we are going into battle again, better to go prepared.

Bismuth: Update us when you get the chance.

Rose: Sure thing.

(They use the warp. Rose sits down on a boulder. Greg and Steven sit next to her)

Greg: Rose... (he holds her)

Rose: I'm actually scared, Greg. For the second time in my existence, I am scared.

Greg: Everything will be okay, Rose. We just have to believe it.

(Rose looks at Steven)

Rose: How is Connie?

Steven: She is resting.

(Rose holds their hands)

Rose: Steven, listen well. If things go south, if all hope is lost, I want you to protect your father and your wife, and save many you can. Promise me that.

Steven: I promise.

(She embraces both of them as they watch the sunset descend on the horizon. Meanwhile, somewhere off shore, We see Emerald emerge from the ocean, she coughs and she drags herself onto the Beach. She picks herself up and looks around. She see's a parking lot full of cars, and people, laughing, barbecuing, playing music. She observes them from a distance.)

Emerald: Uh, disgusting organics.

(She notices a couple leaving their vehicle to join a beach party. She sneaks around. Then, when the coast is clear, Emerald gets into the car. The keys are in the Ignition. She looks around)

Emerald: Such primitive technology. Alright, then.

(She turns the key. The car turns on. She puts it in reverse, there is a crunch in the gears. She looks down on on her left side to see the emergency brake)

Emerald: Press to release. Okay. (She does that.) Oh, this is too complicated! Where is the manual to operate this thing?! (She opens the glove compartment, there are empty bags of chips.). Humans are so trashy. (She pulls our empty bags from the glove compartment.) Manual. Lets see. (She scrolls through the pages) To initiate the motion of the vehicle forward, use the stick shift and place in on drive. (She gets the car moving) That's better.

GPS: HELLO, WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO?

(Emerald looks down)

Emerald: What are you?

GPS: I am GPS, Global Positioning System 3,000.

Emerald: And what is your purpose, machine?

GPS: I act a a guide to reach specific destinations by the request of user.

Emerald: Then hear this! Guide me to Beach City!

GPS: One Moment. Calculating. Calculating Distance. Follow the arrow on the blue path. You will arrive at Beach City in approximately 10 min.

Emerald: Good. (She steps on the gas pedal) I'm coming for you, White Diamond. Mark my words. I'm coming for you.

Meanwhile as she is driving, A Blue and Pink Aurora fill the night sky. We see them heading in a certain direction. They traverse the terrain until they reach Beach City. The Beach City Residents and The Crystal Gems look up at the sky with amazement. Especially Blue Pearl, Pink Pearl, and Yellow

Blue Pearl: Blue.

Pink Pearl: Pink.

Yellow: They've come

(The lights transform into illuminated spheres, those spheres transform back into Blue and Pink.)


	10. The Rolling Tides

Blue : What has happened to our world?

Pink: A Great Evil has infected our home, it threaten all life on Earth, our hopes, our dreams, everything.

(Blue and Pink Pearl approach their former Diamonds. Blue and Pink kneel to greet their Pearls. They embrace each other.)

Blue: Though we are troubled, It is good to see all of you again. Including you, Yellow. (Yellow smile)

Pink: Now, tell us what has happened.

Yellow: Pink, Blue, not long ago our settlements in space, worlds beyond this world, came under attack by a new Diamond. Emerald, who goes by Green Diamond. She destroyed your zoo, which we converted into a city, and captured most of our gems. We fought bravely, but lost. It is only through the brave actions of a few that managed to save them all, including myself. And now, Green Diamond wants to take Earth for herself.

(Blue and Pink look at each other for a brief moment.)

Pink: Everyone place you hands onto Yellow and each other. We will see your memories for ourselves.

(Pink and Blue extend their hands towards Yellow. They all place their hands on Yellow's back and each other. Steven, Rose, Pearl, Sabina, Garnet, Amethyst, Fuschia, Blue Pearl and Pink Pearl, Ruby, Rutile Twins, Padparadscha, Fluorite, Lars, Sadie, Jasper, Lapis, Peridot, Aquamarine, Onyx, Holly Blue, The Famethyst. They all close their eyes. Yellow places her hands on Blue and Pink's hands. Yellow closes her eyes. The Gem's gemstones begin to glow. Blue and Pink observe the memories. A few moments later it is over.)

Blue: Yes, this is most troubling indeed. But a piece of the puzzle has eluded you.

Yellow: What? But you saw everything.

Pink: Yes. However, we did not see the Great Evil there.

Blue: We did not see..White Diamond.

(Everyone is shocked about this)

Yellow: W...White Diamond? That can't be. You saw me on Homeworld holding her shards. You saw them turn to dust.

Blue: This is true. But we sense her presence, even now.

Pink: We must find White Diamond and stop her. Me and Blue will help out however we can, but our powers are limited.

Blue Pearl: Any help you give will always be appreciated.

Pink Pearl: Thank you both for your assistance.

Yellow: All right all of you, we have a new objective. We must find the missing piece to this mystery. (There is a sense of hope) Generals, to me. (Onyx, Aquamarine, Holly Blue approach Yellow.) You will go to the Gem Colonies and informed them what has occurred. Have them ready to take up arms in case Green Diamond decides to attack.

Onyx, Aquamarine, Holly Blue: Yes, Yellow!

(they take off)

Yellow: Peridot, Lapis,Lars, Rutile Twins, Fluorite, Padparadscha, Ruby, you all shall be in charge of surveillance operations. You will monitor the status of Green Diamond's Gem City. Alert us to any changes.

Peridot: We're on it. You heard her, chop, chop. ( They get to it)

Yellow: Pearl, I have a mission for you, if you want it.

Yellow Pearl: Of course, Yellow. Anything. (Yellow Pearl smiles)

Yellow: Find the other Pearls and tell them to come home. The world depends on it.

(Emerald is driving towards beach city. There are some deer crossing the road. She slams on the brakes. The deer waits for her fawns. There are three of them. They all cross the road. This gets Emerald thinking. She turns on the radio)

(White Diamond is sitting on her throne. She taps her fingers on the edges of her seat. White Chromium approaches her with a salute)

White Chromium: You summoned me, my Diamond? How may I be of service?

White Diamond: My conquest so far has been very...drab. It lacks a certain...theme.

White Chromium: Well, we have been eagerly awaiting for combat.

White Diamond: How about we kick things up a notch. It may bring us some sport. How are Earth's Satellites?

White Chromium: The satellites are human based technology. They are very primitive in design.

White Diamond: Are they accessible to us?

White Chromium: Of course they are, my Diamond. (White Diamond shows a wicked smile)

White Diamond: Let's send the word.

(White Chromium knows her meaning. White Chromium gives of a sly smile)

White Chromium: As you wish, my Diamond. This is going to be fun.

White Diamond: Indeed.

(White Diamonds gems get into action. White Chromium teleports to the communications center)

White Chromium: Unleash the Alpha Signal.

White Galena: Acquiring targets. Firing the Alpha Signal in five, four, three, two, one. On your command Chromium.

White Chromium: Fire.

(The Spire Tower ejects an antennae that fires a beam of light to an orbiting satellite. The light spreads to the other satellites. One by one become infected with this Alpha Signal. Assimilation is complete)

White Chromium: Ready the Main Com-Holo.

(A large Com-Holo Screen appears in front White Diamond)

White Diamond: The time has come for my glorious dominion.

 **(** She activates the Com-Holo. Humans around the worlds are doing their daily activities, looking at Televisons, cellphones, I-Pads, enjoying luxurious foods, running economical businesses. Then out of nowhere they all hear a high pitch noise, thus making them cover their ears. The high pitch noise stops. There are interference with electronic devices. Then, they all see White Diamond **)**

Blue: It can't be...

White Diamond: Human Organics of the planet Earth, I am White Diamond. I belong to a race of sentient Luminous lifeforms known as Gems. We have traversed across oceans of galaxies to come to this world. Our world, A planet called Homeworld, withered away from an era of expansion. **(** Humans look surprised. Everyone, including Pink, Blue, Yellow, the Crystal Gem populations from the colony/Kindergartens. Those that don't possess Audiovisual devices hear the broadcast from their radio stations. Even Emerald catches onto this **)** We sought out this planet for a new beginning for our people. Now, this information may come as a surprise to you as you all believed that your species were alone in this universe, staring at the heavens to answer that question. But believe me when I say that you are not alone. You never were. For thousands of years, our kind dwelled amongst yours populace, even to this very moment. Here are the locations of our colonies located on Earth where gems such as myself have taken residence. We are here to stay. This world is our new Homeworld. We are no threat to your kind. Coexistence can be forged. However, should you act out of hostility against us, we will wipe out all life on this Earth. Thusly, leaving us foundation to build our civilization. Your Great Question has finally been answered.

Emerald: Hmmmm.. (She hits the gas. Yellow sits on a chair. She is stressed out.)

Yellow: Humanity knows the truth now.

Blue: Yes they do, Yellow.

Pink: This was too soon.

(Blue Pearl is dumbfounded. She remembers the nightmare)

Blue Pearl: This is all my fault.

Blue: What do you mean, Pearl?

(They all look at her)

Blue Pearl: It was during the battle of HomeWorld. I was fighting the last Corrupt Vanguard, only to discover that it was White Diamond's Pearl. We fought each other and I was the victor. I had the chance to shatter her, but I stayed my hand. She took that opportunity to escape, vowing that we would meet again. Everything that has happened is my fault for showing mercy. And now, Green and White Diamond have rebuilt A new Diamond Authority. I have doomed Earth. Our hopes and dreams, our home, will vanish.

(Tears start flowing from her eyes. Blue approaches Blue Pearl and kneels before her)

Blue: You have made no mistake by showing mercy to an enemy, even one such as White's Pearl. Your actions reflect that you are a good Gem and acts of Evil are for those who have given up on themselves. We will find a way to resolve these events. (Blue wipes away Blue Pearl's tears) Understood?

Blue Pearl: Yes.

Blue: Crystal Gems, humanity knows the truth about our existence now. It was too soon for them. But know that they know, we will show them that our intentions are good, not evil. We must find A way to stop Green and White Diamond from destroying the foundation of trust that we will built with the humans.

Pink: Now that they know we exist, Humans will fear us. That we can coexist in peace and not though fear. I just hope its not too late

Two Crystal Gems Topaz see the approaching vehicle. They ready their weapons.)

Topaz 1: Halt, who goes there?

(Emerald steps out from the vehicle, Topaz's looks stunned.)

Emerald: I am Green Diamond. I request an audience with your leaders.

Topaz 1: Topaz, Alert command. (She points her halberd at Emerald) You. You stay right where you are.

(Topaz gets on com link)

Topaz: Yellow, come in Yellow.

(Scene switches)

Yellow: Identify yourself gem.

Topaz 1: I am the city border watch gem, Topaz.

Yellow: What do you have to report?

Topaz 1: Yellow,...Green Diamond is here.

(Yellow pauses for a few moments)

Yellow: Could... could you repeat that, Topaz.

Topaz 1: Green Diamond is here. She requests an audience with all of you.

Yellow: Give me a moment. (she steps out from the tent) **EVERYONE LISTEN UP!** (this catches the Crystal Gems attention. Yellow Pearl rushes over Yellow)

Yellow Pearl: Yellow, what is wrong?

Yellow: Green Diamond, she's here!

Yellow Pearl: What should we do?

Yellow: Prepare for an anything. That goes for the rest of you. (They all agree) Bring her here.

Topaz: Your audience is granted but you are going to put these one. (Emerald puts on the restaining devices around her wrist.)

Emerald: Lead the way.

(They step onto a warp and teleport to Beach City. Everyone gets a good look at Emerald especially. She is led through the Beach City in chains. She looks around to see the Crystal Gems armed for a fight. They take her to the HQ. She see's old faces, Bismuth, and her arch rival, Lars of the Stars. She blinks at him. They take her to the tent.)

Topaz: On your knees! (She pushes Emerald)

Pink: Topaz, thats enough.

Topaz: Of course. My apologies, Pink

(Pink looks at her)

Pink: Why are you here, Green Diamond?

Emerald: That would be quite the story to tell. (She looks at Lars) Hello, Lars of the Stars. It's good to see you.

(Lars scoffs)

Jasper: Answer the question, Green!

Emerald: Well, one might say I'm here for revenge. (Lars places his hand on the sword handle)

Jasper: I've should have known you wouldn't quit, even after I spared your life a second time. No more.

Blue: Lars, stop.

(Lars barges his way through. Steven gets in his way)

Steven: Lars, this is not how we do things.

Lars: Out of my way, Steven.

Steven: Look we know Green was the one responsible behind Sadie's kidnapping.

Lars: All the more reason not to take anymore chances. (He brushes Steven aside. He approaches Emerald. He draws his sword.). Green, for your crimes against earth, and for all the chaos you created, threatening my WIFE, you are to be shattered. Any last words? (Emerald gives an evil chuckle)

Emerald: Shatter me and your world dies.

(Emerald gives of an evil confident look, Pinks eyes widen)

Lars: Empty threats.

(Just as Lars is about to strike, Sadie stops his hand.)

Sadie: Lars...don't.

Lars: Sadie, she is dangerous. She poses a threat to our family, our friends, especially our child!

Sadie: Not anymore, Lars. Look at her. (Lars looks at Emerald's current state). She can't hurt us anymore. Don't become like her.

(Lars looks at Emerald. Thinks for a moment. He sheathes his sword)

Lars: Sadie, this is could be a grave mistake.

Sadie: I know.

Lars: Fate has deemed you fortunate, Green. But I am going to keep a very close eye on you.

Emerald: Should I be annoyed or flattered.

Pink: Green, what did you mean that Earth dies?

Emerald: It's a long explanation, Pink.

Blue: Please tell us.

Emerald: Okay, I'll tell you. But first, get these restraints off me.

(The Crystal Gems reluctantly do so)

Emerald: That's better. Let's start off with me being here. I was called Emerald. Then, I went by the title of Green Diamond. With you Diamond's out of the picture there was no-one who could opposed me. The universe was mine for the taking. My Gems, warriors and engineers alike, loyal only to me, assisted with the building of the Great Armada. There was only one thing that fueled my revenge during all that time. My defeat by Lars. I swore that I would not stop until I destroyed him and take Earth for my new Diamond Authority. Things were going well until I was contacted by Nova Diamonds Pearl. We had formed an alliance.

Yellow: And, what happened?

Emerald: As proof of this genuine alliance, Pearl gave me the Tech-Print of a great machine. A Homeseed.

(The Crystal Gems are shocked and converse between themselves)

Steven: Pearl, what is that.

Pearl: That, Steven, is an invention that terminates all organic lifeforms. It converts their bioenergy into fuel to feed the weapon. Not even microbial life are safe from it.

Lars: You brought that thing to our world?!

Emerald: Yes. A testament to my power for all organics to witness.

Yellow: How are you here then and all alone? Why didn't you activate it. You had every opportunity to do so.

Emerald: The reason why is that I wanted to enslave the organic life of this world. That and seeing Lars brought to his knees, begging for mercy. But White's Pearl was rebellious and could not be controlled with orders. After you all manage to escape from my ship, Pearl used my past failure and your rescue mission as a way to challenge my Authority. So we fought a duel, one and one. She...(Emerald exhales angrily) defeated me, took my title of Green Diamond, and my throne. The reason I am here is because my gems refused to join her. A skirmish took place and they did everything they could to make sure I survived. My crew was everything to me, in situations thick and thin. I want my revenge on the New White Diamond. That's what she's calling herself now.

Rose: We know. She broadcasted her message to Earth. Do you know what is she planning to do with the Homeseed?

(Suddenly, the Com-Holo activates with White Diamond on the Screen)

White Diamond: I can answer that for you.

Yellow: What the..? Peridot, I assigned you to monitor communications.'

Peridot: I am! She's overriding our security systems!

Emerald: That should be no surprise. She using my state of the arts hacking programs from my Destiny Destroy mainware.

(Pink wants to approach the screen, Blue stops her)

Blue: Not yet, Pink. Wait.

White Diamond: So, Emerald. You are so bent to get your revenge on me that you decided to throw yourself in with these rejects.

Emerald: Keep on with the taunts. Sooner or later you will be under my boot heel begging for mercy

White Diamond: We'll see about that.

Jasper: What are you planning, White Diamond?

White Diamond: Ah, Jasper. I remember you. You used to be a ruthless Gem like myself. Well that's simple. With the Homeseed, I plan to scorch this unique world of all organic life and plant it into the planet crust. Unlike the Cluster, which lays dormant, the Homeseed will Terraform this planet into the New HomeWorld. But I made sure to calibrate the Homeseed to leaving the Mantle and the Core of this world intact. After all, I'm going to need them to create unlimited Kindergartens for New Diamond Authority, my empire.

Yellow: Why are you telling us all this?

White Diamond: Because I want to make you all an offer.


	11. Twilights of Fates

Yellow: What is this offer, White?

White Diamond: I want the Crystal Gems to join My Diamond Authority. There is no sense of fighting each other. After all, I have an army capable of taking this planet. It would such a waste to discard on...subordinates that can provide valuable contributions to my Empire. I offer you a chance to rise up as the true masters of the universe. Yes, that includes the Former Diamonds, Yellow, and Emerald. You may take your places by my side. As for the Crystal Gems, I will show leniency for you, especially the flawed, the Off-Colors. Unlike Nova Diamond, I will allow you to walk into the light of our new society instead of dwelling in the shadows. To be treated like equals as any other gem.

Blue Pearl: And what of the organics of this world, the humans, the creatures? Are you going to treat them as equals?

White Diamond: The offer can only be stretched so far. Truth be told, I have no need for organics of any kind. I will spare them, if they take their rightful place as our servants. Now this is something that has never been said before. In addition, they already know who we are and what we are.

Steven: And, what would that be?

White Diamond: Their masters.

Rose: Humanity will never submit to your beck and call. They have the right to exist and to be free. The Crystal Gems protect this world and all who live on it. We respect the wishes of Pink and Blue. So, we'll have to decline.

(White Diamond sighs)

White Diamond: Such a pity. I'll give you three days to change your minds. And, I'm pretty certain you will.

Yellow: What is that supposed to mean?

White Diamond: You'll see.

(She hangs up)

Emerald: It would seem that you have been given a deadline? Perhaps there is way to remedy the situation

Yellow: Let me guess, you.

Emerald: Unlike the rest of you, I happen to know the layout of my Gem City. I designed it myself. I am willing to help, if you do exactly as I say.

Pink: What are you demands?

Emerald: One, you are to get me out of these chains. Two, I am to be called Green Diamond instead of Emerald. Third, Earth is mine. If you grant me this, I will ensure that all life on Earth is spared.

Lars: What are you nuts?! No deal!

Emerald: Do you agree with him? At this point you must choose between me or White Diamond. One lesser amongst two evils. So, what will it be?

(They think for a moment. Pink does not know how to answer)

Blue: We'll think about it.

Emerald: Very well. I will wait right here. (She sits on a chair)

Pink: Everyone back to your duties, I need a moment with Yellow and Blue.

Jasper: As you wish, back to your post.

(Everyone goes back to their duties)

Pink: Pearl, Pearl, and Pearl, meet us outside.

(Pink Pearl, Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl, Yellow, Blue, Pink step outside.)

Pink Pearl: Are you..well, Pink?

Pink: No, Pearl. All this weighs heavy upon my mind.

Yellow: What should we do?

Pink Diamond: I...I..(tears start wallowing in her eyes. Blue holds the hand of her beloved to calm her down. Pink wipes away her tears. She regains her composure). This was supposed to be Era 3, not 2. This was supposed to be a time of permanent peace between all forms of life. Now that balance has been disrupted. Now another war has been set. This is not the future I wanted for any of you. I am going to speak with White Diamond. Blue, Yellow I want you to accompany me.

Blue: Of course, love.

Yellow: I'm with you all they way.

Pink Pearl: Pink, wait! It's too risky.

Yellow Pearl: What is something happens to you? You can't trust this Pearl, this White Diamond.

Blue Pearl: Blue, I support you in all your decisions, but this sounds like a bad idea. Please don't go.

Blue: I understand all your concerns and considerations. But I would do anything to prevent another war. Maybe we can reason with White Diamond. We have to try.

(There is a slight pause.)

Pink: If you feel that this is the right thing to do, then go for it.

(Pink hugs Pink Pearl)

Pink: Everything will be alright.

Yellow Pearl: If you don't return, what should we do?

Pink: Then protect our home. Our hopes and dreams. Protect life.

(Blue Pearl, Pink Pearl, Yellow Pearl, nod in agreement. Pink, Yellow and Blue step onto the Global-Warp. Out of respect, the Pearl's salute their former Diamonds just as they warp away. Jasper approaches the Pearls)

Jasper: Do you think talking will work?

Blue Pearl: Only one way to find out.

(On the other side of the planet, the Former Diamonds arrive on the Sahara-Warp. The sand has been turned to solid rock, all except two Pink Pyramids. **[** **Easter E** **gg]** )

Pink: So that's where I left them.

Yellow: C'mon

(They walk towards the entrance of the Gem City. White Germanium Guards keep vigil from the walls. They see Blue, Yellow, and Pink approaching)

White Germanium: Are those...it can't be. Inform White Diamond.

White Jonquil: Yes Captain.

(Pink, Yellow and Blue walk closer to the wall. White Gems point their weapons at them)

White Germanium: State your business.

Yellow: On behalf of the planet Earth, we, the Former Diamonds, seek an audience with White Diamond.

White Germanium: Neither one of you has any standing to demand an audience with our flawless White Diamond.

Yellow: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

White Chromium: is that so? Well then..

(White Germanium is about to give the signal to attack when a mechanoid approaches her)

Mechanoid: Halt. By orders of White Diamond, these three are to be escorted to the tower.

White Germanium: Of course. Open the gates!

(They open the gates, White Chromium and a regiment of White's gems are waiting for them.

White Chromium: You three..this way.

( They walk to a Warp-Pad and teleport to the Tower Palace. White Diamond sits upon her throne in an informal fashion.)

White Chromium: My Diamond, your guest have arrived.

White Diamond: Well done Chromium.

White Chromium: Yes, my Diamond.

(White Diamond descends from her throne.)

White Diamond: Welcome Pink, Yellow, and Blue Diamond. I have been expecting you.

Pink: We are here on behalf of Earth.

White Diamond: Of course you are. Guards, leave us.

(White Chromium and her guard salute and take their leave.)

White Diamond: So, have you accepted my offer?

(slight pause)

Pink: No.

(White is surprised)

White Diamond: No?

Blue: You heard her White.

Yellow: Our home will never be under your subjugation, nor the organic life that live on this world

(White sighs)

White Diamond: Then you have wasted your time coming here.

Pink: Not so fast! I have an offer for you.

(White is intrigued)

White Diamond: I'm Listening.

(For this part, I want you all to Listen to **True Kinda Love Movie Karaoke instrumental version**. This will be the Diamonds version)

Pink: Earth is a wonderful place to live.

Everyone, gems and humans are happy and free.

Isn't that something you want to experience and get to see

Blue: When we were Diamonds all we did was wreck and destroy.

We never knew this world was full of life and joy

You can just take a stroll on a sunny day

Watch our gems and humans come up with games to play.

Yellow: You can be a part of that

You don't have to be the way we were in the past

You are so much more than what you are trying to be

You've got do is see. You've got to see

White Diamond: All I have to do is see huh? I see irrelevance, thats all

Pink: That's has not always been said.

You were once like me.

(Pink extends her hand, White Diamond's form begins to glow. Her room becomes projected memory)

You always were cheerful, delightful, and enthusiastic.

Gems saw you as charismatic.

Blue: Earth can be your home too

It is a paradise of bliss.

Don't judge nor don't dismiss.

Give it a glance, give it a chance.

Yellow: Don't you want to be yourself again, White.

(They show White her past form, without the crack over her left eye. She was just like Pink.)

Pink: This is your true self, White Pearl. Not the cruelty of White Diamond.

White Diamond: Go on.

Pink, Blue, Yellow: Earth is a place to call home if you want it too.

It's a wonderful place to live.

All you got to do is let us show you.

White Diamond: So all I got is see the Earth for what it is. I could do that. But, what do I have give up?

Pink: This unnecessary invasion. What to you say, White? Give Earth a chance (Pink extends her hand. White Diamond begins to chuckle, then maniacal laughter. Pink, Yellow and Blue are confused)

White: You guys are such clods. Did you think that a song could change my mind so easily. No wonder the Former White Diamond almost succeeded with her plans. You guys are easily swayed and have become soft, fragile, like this planet's peanut brittle. You all are no different from that flimsy Emerald. Oh, that is rich. But I will give you all credit for trying. And since you sang me a song, let me sing you one. Musicians!

(White Diamond claps her hand. Her gems dim the lights and ready their instruments. For this part listen to **Quest of Camelot: Ruber song instrumental** )

White Diamond: Yes, I recall that loving memory,

It's fortunate that it ended so sadly.

But in return I never was lower,

White Diamond gave me the means for absolute power.

Pink: But you don't have to-

White Diamond: Ah, ah, ah. I wasn't done yet. (she resumes)

I will bring back the days of order

Our true glory will be a brand new future,

we will take our place as masters,

This pathetic world and all organic life will be mine.

Yellow: Never! ( White Diamond activates a energy barrier, entrapping Yellow, Blue and Pink. White Diamond Approaches Yellow)

White: If you all cooperate, then I won't consider extinction.

Years from now, no-one will recall,

The pathetic days of peace and silence abroad

Cause this world will be mine.

All this will be mine.

(Laughs evilly. Regains composure)

I have 2 plans, the first involves you.

You, the Diamonds, will talk to the humans

Forge a false sense of peace,

Make them feel less than ease.

Let them feel feeble, vulnerable,

Let them acknowledge our dominion,

That our might is like a mountain.

Yet you will bear them a gift,

Knowledge that will give their spirits a lift.

But that we pull the strings to their fate

Our rules will dictate.

And they will be grateful.

Blue: What is the second?

White Diamond: Humans are somewhat rebellious lot,

Despite what you will give they will always plot.

Should they do,

You'll know what to do.

You tell them to serve without hesitation,

or grant them the demise of extinction.

It is Gems or Humans.

Our kind or theirs.

(White Diamond offers her hand to Pink)

What will you choose... Pink Diamond?

 _ **[Final Fantasy X HD Remaster, Revealed Truth / The Truth Revealed]**_

(Pink looks at Yellow. Yellow nods. Pink looks towards her beloved Blue and holds her hand. Pink begins to glow. A melodious tune dispels the evil song. It changes the atmosphere. White Diamond cannot comprehend what she is feeling, what she is feeling)

White Diamond: Wha...what is this? What's happening?

Pink: I choose neither, White. We are the guardians of this precious world, our home. We will not show our dominion, but our love to all that live on this precious blue sphere. And, I know full well that this is not the real you. The real you was a true, loving and kind gem. (something touches White pearl's Heart..) You can try to deny it, but I can see through your memories. The real you.

(Pink projects White Pearl's memory. Alas we see that she was a gem of unimaginable beauty, adorned with garments of various colors. She was the first Pearl ever created. We witness a moment of the past)

Past White Diamond: Alas we have arrived. This world will be suitable colony for creating new Pyrites. Ready the Injectors.

Radiant Pearl: Forgive me, my Diamond. But that world is full of unique sentient lifeforms. Using the injectors would destroy them all.

(White Diamond gives Radiant a look)

Past White Diamond: I already know that.

Radiant Pearl: But..but why, my Diamond? You sent me to their planet to retrieve information and I've reported all my incredible findings for you.

Past White Diamond: And you carried out that task with optimal success as always. Especially the reports about the planets mineral based composition. With that, I can begin to harvest that world.

Radiant Pearl: But, what about the organic life?

Past White Diamond: I don't have any use for them. Begin the Colonization.

Grandidierite: Yes, my Diamond.

Radiant Pearl: Wait, Grandidierite! My Diamond, I beg you to reconsider!

( Past White Diamond ignores Radient Pearl's plea)

Past White Diamond: Continue Grandidierite.

Radiant Pearl: NOOOOOO!

(Radient Pearl Destroys the Grandiddierite form with a spear. Then throws that spear at an Injector, destroying it. She summons her sword and starts destroys the controls. She points her sword towards Past White Diamond.)

Past White Diamond: HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!

Radiant Pearl: THIS IS WRONG AND YOU KNOW IT!

Past White Diamond: YOU ARE MADE TO TO SERVE AS I DESIGNED YOU! NOT TO GIVE OPINION OF MY CONQUEST! (calms down) I order you to stand down, while you remain in my good graces.

Radiant Pearl: Spare their lives and I will.

Past White Diamond: No, I don't think so. (She uses the corruption chains to ensnare Radient Pearl and disarm her. She levitates Radiant Pearl and hurls her towards a wall. She hits the wall with such force it cracks her left eye. She falls to the floor.)

Past White Diamond: For your defiance, your ignorance, you will serve me not as a servant but a slave. (She uses her Mind Control Corruption. It infects Radient Pearl's gem and spreads throughout her form. Her magnificent garments are transformed into that of The Steven Universe show. The flash back ends)

Pink: You are not evil. All this is of White Diamond's doing, not yours. That tear on your cheek says so.

(White Diamond didn't even realize it. She touches the tear in disbelief. Then she begins to tremble and clenches her hand into a fist.)

White Diamond: Absurd! Absurd! The past is what made me weak! White Diamond showed my flawed former self that power is everything! Power is strong take and the weak do not! Without power you are absolutely nothing but garbage! Look what I have gained from my conquest. A conquest that should have been all of yours! Yet you allow yourselves to be weak. You allowed yourselves to be flawed. I refuse to be weak again!

Pink: You never were weak, White. Your former self was your greatest strength. You have only forgotten due to you endless plotting of revenge against White. All this is your greatest weakness. Just let it go. I would love nothing more than to see you happy once again.

White Diamond: You call my achievements my weakness. Let me prove you wrong. I will use the Homeseed and scorch this planet clean of life. And the best part is that you will watch your dreams come crashing down!

(White Diamond grabs a talismans from her pocket and points it into the direction of Pink, Yellow and Blue. It starts sucking them in a vacuum-like vortex. Yellow looses her footing)

Yellow: Oh nooo...(she gets absorbed into the talisman.)

Blue: Pink! (Blue reaches out towards Pink. Pink grabs her hands. She's holding on as hard as she can. They are losing their grips)

Blue: PIIIINNKKK! (Blue is absorbed into the talisman)

Pink: NO! (Pink is getting drawn into the vortex. She slowly loosing her footing. She looks at White Diamond. Her demeanor turns from frightened to calm.) White, you may think that this planet has nothing to give you. But you're wrong. You will understand the truth about yourself in the end.

(Pink stops the struggle and is absorbed into the amulet. White Diamond then projects the Vortex into a blank mirror hovering above the Diamond Throne. It transforms into a stained glass window, showing the three former Diamonds in there. Similar to the _ **Kingdom Hearts - Dive into the Heart**_ area)

White Diamond: The truth. There is only one truth. That I am White Diamond.


	12. A New Resolve

(A Mechanoid Soldier arrives)

White Diamond: Report!

Mechanoid: White Diamond, human ambassadors are here.

White Diamond: Such fortunate timing. I will meet them soon enough. Ready the Homeseed, Minimal output.

Mechanoid: Yes, White Diamond.

(White Diamond activates some controls that moves the Stained Glass towards the balcony. Only their eyes can move in their immobile state)

White Diamond: Now we will see the results of your dreams, Pink. I want you three to see this.

(White Diamond steps onto the warp. She teleports to the main entrance. The doors open. Her Gems, mechanoids, and Mind Controlled Gems take positions on the outer wall. She steps outside. There are small groups of soldiers with army vehicles. The Ambassadors have arrived.)

Military Ambassador: Greeting, we are ambassadors of the Planet Earth.

(White Diamond takes a graceful bow)

White Diamond: Greetings Ambassadors. I am White Diamond, Ruler of the Gem Race and Matriarch of the New Diamond Authority. Welcome to my home.

(Ambassador confer amongst themselves)

Military Ambassador: White Diamond, we wish to know how long you plan to stay on our world.

White Diamond: An excellent question. We plan to stay...forever. But do not worry. We are here in peace and do not seek war with humanity. Nothing can be accomplished with fighting. It halts the march of diplomacy.

Military Ambassador: You can't expect us to simply take your word for it, White Diamond. Your kind can take refuge on our world, if you follow our laws.

White Diamond: Your laws?

Ambassador: Yes. You see, we believed for a long time that humanity was alone in the Universe. But due to the transmission you broadcasted around the planet, many don't see your presence as...welcoming. More like a show of intimidation. In addition, your kind has lived on our world without making their presence known for countless years. Such concealment could be mistaken as a means for a preemptive strike.

White Diamond: So what are you suggesting, human?

Military Ambassador: If you grant us access to your species technologies and knowledge, and follow our laws, traditions and customs, we will allow your kind to dwell on Earth. After all, peace is always a solutions for all sentient races.

(White Diamond chuckle)

White Diamond: Yet you would bring weapons to my front door. Not exactly a promise of peace. Hmmmmm.

Military Ambassador: Our weapons are meant to defend ourselves from any obstacles we may encounter, especially things from the unknown. What is your answer, White Diamond?

White Diamond: We are higher lifeforms above your kind. But the idea of submitting to humans leaves a putrid thought in my consciousness. So, I think I'll pass. Unless...

Military Ambassador: Unless what.

White Diamond: Unless you lay down your arms. Do so and I will give you the knowledge you seek. (The doors open to the Gem City) Well?

Military Ambassador: We'll pass.

White Diamond: Are you sure? I never make an offer twice.

Military Ambassador: Then consider yourself and your kind invaders to our planet. (They aim their weapons at White Diamond)

White Diamond: I would consider another course of action. But where is the fun in that. (She snaps her fingers. The Homeseed fires a minimal output of Energy. It targets all human tech, reducing them to dust..literally. The Military ambassador and his escort are shocked. Even their radios have turned to dust.) Now that I know that humanity will prove themselves as a nuisance to my dominion, I won't have any use for them or any of you. I bid you all a good day.

Military Ambassador: Let's get out of here.

(They all leave the area on foot)

White Diamond: The game is set. (She looks at Pink, Blue and Yellow) Now you will have to choose between us and them.

(Pink closes her eyes in great disapproval. Back at Beach City, Yellow, Blue and Pink Pearl are waiting for the return of their former Diamonds.)

Yellow Pearl: It's been several hours. Something is very wrong. Do you two sense it

Blue Pearl: I can't sense their presence. Nothing...there's nothing.

Pink Pearl: It feels like they just disappeared. I don't like it. C'mon.

(They enter the tent.)

Pink Pearl: Peridot!

Peridot: Yes, Pearl.

Pink Pearl: I want you to locate Pink, Yellow and Blue's current location.

Peridot: Scanning now. (They scan the entire globe) They're not here, not there, nor any continent or islands. They're nowhere.

(A voice is heard)

White Diamonds voice: That's not entirely accurate.

Peridot: Something is transmitting to the Main Screen Holo.

Blue Pearl: Put it on.

(White Diamond appears on the screen.)

White Pearl: Hello, Pearl.

Blue Pearl: Where are they, White?!

White Diamond: They who?

Blue Pearl: Don't play stupid with me. I know that Blue, Yellow, Pink paid you a visit.

White Diamond: Ah, yes. There are still here with me. See.

(They Crystal gems are shocked to see them imprisoned inside a stained glass mirror.)

White Diamond: I gave them the opportunity to join me. They refused unfortunately. So I imprisoned them in a mirror above my throne.

(Blue Pearl becomes furious)

Blue Pearl: You better not hurt them! If they get so much as a scratch, I won't let you go like last time.

White Diamond: You shouldn't have let me go in the first place. All this could have been avoided if you shattered me on Homeworld. Your mercy was your mistake. Do not worry, Pearl. I would never damage my trophies. But their wellbeing should be the least of worries now.

Rose Quartz: What have you done?

White Diamond: The humans approached my city with a small force, trying to sway me with thoughts of coexistence between our kinds. However, they would allow us to live on Earth if we submitted to their laws. What is that human phase? I threw down the gauntlet.

Pearl: You didn't hurt them, did you?

White Diamond: No, but I got kinda clumsy gave them a taste of our technology. (Laughs Evilly) I would be surprised they wake up the next day with a cold sweat from fear. I predict that the humans will try to retaliate with their primitive tech. Thusly, forging anxiety and mistrust towards our kind.

Garnet: We are not their enemy.

White Diamond: That's not how they will view us now. The choice our simple at this point. Gems, stand with your kind. Or, you stand against me. Choose soon.

Amethyst: Why?

White Diamond: Because the Earth you know will no longer exist. I will use the Homeseed to cleanse this planet of its inhabitants. From the charred land, I will a new HomeWorld for my New Diamond Authority.

Stevonnie: Not a chance. We will repair the damage you have sown against this world, our home, and will fight you to the end to protect all of its lifeforms.

White Diamond: Well, I can't say I tried to be reasonable with all of you. Very well, if you refuse to join my Empire, you will all be destroyed without hesitation. However, I will give you all a sporting chance. One chance to defeat me. You got two days. Make these final hours count.

(she hangs up. Everyone looks concerned now that the planet has been given a deadline. Pink Pearl looks scared. Blue Pearl holds her hand to comfort her. Blue Pearl gathers her composure. She knows what must be done)

Blue Pearl: Everyone, outside. I have something to say.

(All the Gems step outside. Beach City Residents are waiting. Blue Pearl and Pink Pearl take the stage. They look up to them.)

Blue Pearl: Crystal Gems, Humans, White Diamond has sent us all a message. A message of destruction, annihilation and extinction. (The Beach City Residents look frightened) She believes that she can take whatever she wants. That no will stop her. Well this time we will send her a message. I want you all to reach out to the other colonies. To every Crystal Gem on every continent and every island. To any willing to fight. (A sense of inspiration is building) You tell them that Earth calls to them. That it cries out for those to defend it once again. You go now, gems, humans, comrades, brothers and sisters in arms. And we will show White Diamond that she will not take this world. Because Earth, A place where hopes and dreams are forged, is our world, our home!

(Everyone starts cheering, Jasper smiles.)

Jasper: Well you heard her! Spread the word!

(The Gems begin to assemble and head into their ships. The ships begin to take off. Sabina gets on her Motorcycle. Pearl Hops on)

Pearl: Where are we going?

Sabina: I going to look for my old bike squad. We are going to need them and all the help they can give. Hang on!

(They take off)

Lars: Hey, Pearl. What do we do with her?

(They look at Emerald. Blue Pearl approaches her)

Blue Pearl: Will you help us?

Emerald: As a necessary evil, sure. If you abide my price.

Blue Pearl: All, but the last request, shall be granted.

Emerald: Well, I guess you can't be picky with the cards you're dealt. Fine, I accept. Oh, Lars. Would you kindly get me out of these restraints?

(Lars reluctantly does so)

Lars: Consider yourself fortunate. But I'll keep my eye on you.

Emerald: Geez, I'm so flattered.

(The Crystal Gems spread out to the four corners of the Earth, rallying the Crystal Gems to their cause. But it wasn't only Crystal Gems that heard the message. Sabina reached out to all her allies. Those who followed the old ways. She recruited all manner of warriors, from the fearsome Vikings of Scandinavia, to the elegant Samurai warriors of Japan, all manner of warriors from Asia, Europe, Mediterranean, North and South Africa, The Middle East, North, South and Central Americas, Atlantis, Lemuria, the Pacific Islands, Giants of the Orkney Isles, even individuals who were the very last of their kind.

Sabina: Fesoasoani ia i matou e puipui lo matou lalolagi. Mo olaga o lou aiga, lau fanau ma a latou fanau. Mo le olaga atoa.

(Sabina called out to them. And, they answered her call. Samoan Chieftain raises his war club)

Samoan Chieftain: I le taua

(His warriors let out a battle cry. The forces are gathering. The clock is ticking. Crystal gems are getting ready for battle. Bismuth increases production of her forge by 10 fold. Lars trains with the Off-Colors in sparring combat. Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, Pink Pearl outfit aerial gear for the Pearls, they also train in combat. Amethyst and Garnet train the Famethyst. Jasper oversees the battle plans. Peridot uses her tech to build a suit, apparel much more advanced than her former limb enhancers. Lapis meditates on the ocean with hydrokinesis. The gem mutants, Centipeedle and her crew. Bird Blob shows up. Steven talks to the Cluster. If forms into a tall gem with many arms. Similar to the God of War Hecatonchires, except more feminine in appearance. Back in the Sahara, White Diamond sits on her Diamond Throne with her eyes closed. She is mentally preparing for war. She opens her eyes)

White Diamond: One day down. One more to go. (She looks up to the Stained glass mirror) Tell me, Pink, Yellow, Blue. How does it feel to see the culmination of your dreams on the verge of collapse? Perhaps, after when all is said and done, you will come to your senses.

(White Chromium make her appearance)

White Chromium: The mechanoid armies are ready for deployment.

White Diamond: Good. Then it begins

(White Diamond walks towards the balcony. Her gems, and Mind controlled gems, salute and cheer their Diamond. She raises her hand. They fall silent)

White Diamond: My Gems, my Empire, my New Diamond Authority, you have taken your first steps to a glorious future.

(They cheer.)

White Diamond: We will expand throughout the cosmos. No planet shall be beyond our reach. We shall rule forever!

(They Cheer)

White Diamond: However, there are gems who oppose my great ambition. It is the Crystal Gems. These rogues are doing everything in the power to halt our march of progress. They believe that there should be no order. It is because of such ideals that has made our species weak, fragile. Now there are other worlds out there that would rival our gem empire. But I will restore our natural right! Gems will no longer be the conquered. We shall be Conquerors once again. We will crush the defiance out of these Crystal Gems and any organic that should stand in our way!

(Whites gems cheer loudly)

White Diamond: Reserve your strength my subjects. Because very soon we will take this planet!

(Our scene switches to a sunset in Beach City. Everyone is getting ready for tomorrow. Steven visits Connie in the Hospital.)

Priyanka: You're back to normal. Top notch.

Connie: Thanks mom.

(Priyanka sees Steven)

Connie: Mom, can we have a moment?

Priyanka: Of course.

(Priyanka leaves)

Steven: You've heard, haven't you?

Connie: That we are getting knee deep into battle. Yes, I've heard. If you go, I go.

Steven: I knew you would say that. I'm not sure how all this is going to play out, love.

Connie: As long as I'm by your side.

Steven: And, I'm by yours

(they hold their hands)

Steven/Connie: That's all I need

(They place their foreheads against each other)

Steven: Shall we

Connie: Yes.

(Scene switches to Lars and Sadie. They are sitting on their couch, enjoying the sunset. he places his hand over Sadie's shoulder.)

Lars: Looks like tomorrow is the big day.

Sadie: Do you think we'll win?

Lars: We have to win. We must win. I want see to our child. I want to see him-

Sadie: Or her-

(Lars chuckles)

Lars: Or her, grow up. I want to see our grandchildren. I want to savor every moment of this life and know that it was well worth it.

(Sadie leans against Lars and closes her eyes. She is sound asleep.)

Lars: Just let me hold you just a bit longer.

(Lars stays awake, watching the sunset. He has an uncertain look on his face. Blue Pearl is sitting on a boulder on the seashore. She thinks of the past. A moment in the Great Diamond Conspiracy fanfic)

White Pearl: It's not about good or evil, Pearl. It's all about who has the power. Once you understand that, and you will, you'll be just like White Diamond.

(Flash back ends)

Blue Pearl: I am nothing like you. And I will never be like White Diamond.

Pink Pearl: Pearl?

Blue Pearl: Oh. Hey, Pearl.

Pink Pearl: Is everything alright?

Blue Pearl: I was just thinking about something that White Pearl told me. That I was going to to become.. Evil. Evil like White Diamond.

Pink Pearl: You are afraid of becoming what she claimed?

Blue Pearl: If I fix my mistake in shattering her, will that not make me no different from White? But it seems that it will most likely happen if she doesn't surrender. I'm actually scared. I'm terrified, Pearl.

Pink Pearl: I remember something that Pink told me once. There is nothing wrong with protecting the things we love. Protecting this world gives us strength to face any obstacles that comes our way. Whatever happens, I'll be with you. All the way to the end of all things if that is where fate leads us.

(Pink Pearl places her hand on Blue Pearl's cheek.)

Blue Pearl: Let's see the future through.

(They share a passionate kiss. Our scene switches to Rose and Greg sitting on their porch.)

Rose Quartz: It sure is quiet tonight.

Greg: I know. But it sure is peaceful. It reminds me of something.

Rose: What?

Greg: How we first met.

Rose. Oh Yeah. You were playing guitar while wearing a black star T-Shirts.

Greg: Space Train to the Cosmos. That was grand debut.

Rose: You think you can play me that song just one more time.

Greg: Anything for you, Rose.

(He kisses her cheek. Roses blushes. He sets up a small stage and a Guitar Amp. Rose conjures up the shirt he gave her)

Greg: Some say I have no direction

That I'm a lightspeed distraction

But that's a kneejerk reaction

Still this is the final frontier

Everything is so clear

To my destiny I steer

This life in the stars is all I've ever known

Stars and stardust and infinite space is my only home

(The Song catches the attention of the others and the Crystal Gems)

[Chorus 1]

But the moment that I hit the stage

Thousands of voices are calling my name

And I know in my heart

It's been worth it all of the while

And as my albums fly off of the shelves

Handing out autographed pics of myself

This life I've chose isn't easy

It sure is one heck of a ride

[Chorus 2]

At the moment that I hit the stage

I hear the universe calling my name

And I know deep down in my heart

I have nothing to fear

And as the solar wind blows through my hair

Knowing I have so much more left to share

A wandering spirit who's tearing it's way

Through the cold atmosphere

[Outro]

I fly like a comet

Soar like a comet

Crash like a comet

I'm just a comet

(Rose claps, then everyone starts clapping and whistling. Steven gives his Greg a Thumbs up.)

Rose: Ah, just like I remember it. Thank you dear.

(Jasper steps in)

Jasper: Rose, it's time.

(They hold hand then let go.)

Greg: Becareful out there

Rose: Sure thing. I'll keep an eye on the kids.


	13. Battle for Life

(The Crystal Gem have all gathered. Its time to discuss the plan.)

Jasper: Attention!

(The Gems silence themselves. Blue Pearl.)

Blue Pearl: There are three parts for the upcoming battle against White Diamond. The first part, we will draw out the Mechanoid armies and engage them. These machines are built to carry out orders. General Sabina, please step forward.

Sabina: For those who do not know me, I am Sabina Rose, a Human/Gem hybrid. I will be leading the Crystal Gems and the Great Human Army ground forces against the mechanoid armies. Our job is to keep their forces occupied while the second team launches the Atlantean air fleet, Gem air fleet, led by Lars of the Stars, to engage the Robonoids, Red Eyes, Roaming eye Drones and their Anti-Aerial defenses.

Yellow Pearl: The pearls will deploy into the capital and engage the White Diamond's Gems. Second, you shall assist Emerald in finding the operations center that will shut down the Mechanoid armies, rendering them useless.

Blue Pearl: Once the Mechanoids armies are disable, and the Pearls have taken the capital, myself, Pink Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Jasper, Sabina, Fuchsia, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Rutile twins, Padparadscha, Fluorite, Stevonnie, Lars, Bismuth, Peridot, Holly Blue, Aquamarine and Lapis will take on White Diamond. Once White Diamond has been defeated, we will destroy the Homeseed before it unleashes its destruction upon the world. This is the final stand. There is no second chances. If we fail, all will be lost.

Pink Pearl: How should we address the world?

Blue Pearl: Peridot I want you to send out a signal to the Satellites and activate a screen holo.

Peridot: Sure thing

(The gems seemed confused. Screen Holo activates. Blue Pearl. The whole planet watches Blue Pearl, even White Diamond watches her broadcast)

Blue Pearl: Humans, inhabitants of this precious blue planet called Earth, I am a gem, the same Lifeforms as the one called White Diamond. Its hard to say what I have to say due to the sense of fear that one of my kind has engraved onto your minds. But unlike White Diamond, the rest of us do not seek dominion over your world. If anything, we wish to live side by side with all of you in peace. But I understand that words alone are not enough to cast off the mantle of fear that has been placed over your shoulders. Today, on this day, we earn your faith and trust by protecting your world as we always had. For it is the charge and duty we gems have sworn to uphold and will honor. Humans, citizens of the planet Earth, I promise you that we will be victorious. Believe in that. Believe in us, more than ever now.

(The transmissions end. A gem approaches)

Tanzanite: Pearl, the army is assembled. We await your orders!

Blue Pearl: Crystal gems...move out!

(Peridot starts up the giant warps.

Greg: Becareful you guys. (Greg hugs Rose and Steven)

Steven: We will pops

Priyanka: On your feet. Watch each others backs.

Connie: I will mom.

(Connie hugs her parents. Lars meets up with his wife and Barbara)

Lars: I be back soon love. (Places hand on abdomen) Both of you.

Barbara: Good luck out there.

Lars: I will.

(Dante and Martha show up.)

Lars: Mom? Dad?

Dante: I know that you're leaving again son. That is why me and your mother brought this.

(It is Lars old cape. He puts it on)

Lars: Thank you. (He hugs them both. Steven, Connie, and Lars wave goodbye to friends and families as the step onto the warp. They all teleport. The Crystal Gem Army have arrived. Steven and Connie Fuse into Stevonnie. The Crystal gems ready their positions. White Diamond watches from the tower. She see's the Crystal gem army in the distance. Especially Blue Pearl. White Diamond's she uses her power of mind space and talks to her opponents using telepathy.)

White Diamond's voice: You all simply could not stand aside and watch me destroy your world. There will always be resistance towards progress. Even with my offers, you all simply refused to be dominated. To be spared.

Blue Pearl: Domination is not part equation for this world, and to us.

White Diamond: Off course it isn't. That is the natural state of things for Pink's Colony. Well, Your hinderance has played its final card.

(She activates the Homeseed. It ascends slowly until it's hovering a mile above the Gem City. White Diamond opens the Gem City gates and activates the Mechanoid armies, The Robonoids, alongs the Red Eye, Roaming Eyes and Robonoid Drone Fleet. )

White Diamond: In half an hour the Homeseed will reach optimal fire power. It will scorch the planet clean ensuring my vision of my Empire. A new era will dawn and I shall be its ruler. Your army of gem defects will only delay the inevitable. All alone against me. Any last words?

Blue Pearl: We are not alone.

(For this part listen to _**09\. Statues - Harry Potter, or**_ ** _Alan Silvestri - Portals_** _ **, or**_ ** _Narnia Soundtrack: The Battle_** )

(Sabina makes her appearance with her fathers armor. She's mounted on lion. Pearl with her fallen armor. Then Sabina's Biker Gang. Then A few warriors. A couple hundred warriors. Then a couple thousand warriors. Then the Great Human Army reveals itself. Three Million Warriors armed for battle with great siege engines and all manner of great war beast. The Crystal Gems Aerial fleet and Atlantean Air Fleet, led by Lars in the Sun Incinerator arrive on the Battle Field. White Diamond looks surprised. This was not something she expected. The human army begin banging on their shields in a synchronized fashion. White Diamond gives of a sly smile)

White Diamond: Well this just got a whole lot interesting.

Sabina: For Blue, Yellow and Pink. For our all our hopes and our dreams. For everything that is good. For all life. For Earth!

(Sabina summons a sword and roars loudly.)

Sabina: CHAAAARRRRRGGGEEEE!

(The Crystal Gems and the Great Human Army let out a great battle cry as they charge onto the battle ground. The mechanoids army charges. They repeat the word "Terminate". Both armies collide and the battle begins. The fighting is fierce.)

Blue Pearl: Stick to the plan! (The Crystal Gems, Off-Colors, Gems mutants, Centipeedle, teleport onto the ships)

Lars: All ahead full! Take us in!

Padparadscha: Aye, Aye, Captain.

(The Sun Incinerator leads the Aerial Fleet. The enemy fleet approaches. Lars gets on com)

Lars: On my command prepare to engage. (Slight pause) **Fire!**

(The Atlantean and Crystal Gem Air Fleet unleash a volley. Some of the Roaming Eye and Nautoloid frigates, which look like Mass Effect Sovereign Reaper ships, get destroyed. Thousand of Red Eyes and Robonoids are deployed. They fire back.)

Lars: Enemy fire, evasive maneuvers! ( The air fleet dodge the projectiles) Break formation! Engage all hostiles! (Most of the Atlantean and Gems Ships engage the enemy ships. Pearls and the Crystal Gems gather themselves in the Hangar. Yellow Pearl takes command)

Yellow Pearl: All you guys, this is it. Mark your targets and take them out. If you encounter any corrupt gems, destroy them, don't shatter

(The Sun Incinerator and a few Crystal Gems Ships head to the capital while taking heavy fire from the Anti Aerial Batteries.)

Lars: We'll cover you guys. Secure the Capital and take out White Diamond! Opening hangar bay doors!

(the doors open)

Yellow Pearl: GO! GO! GO!

(The Pearls make the leap along with the Famethyst, Off-Colors, Emerald, Centipeedle and the Crystal Gems. They're armored with flying apparatuses that look like metallic wings. They attack from above, destroying any Robonoids and Roaming Eyes in their path. They land in the inner capital. Lars maneuvers the Sun incinerator and engages the anti aerial defenses. The rebel force moves quickly. They turn around a corner and head in the direction of the tower. They see an army of White Diamond's gems and Mechanoid reinforcement waiting for them. )

Yellow Pearl: Ambush!

Jasper: Who cares! (Jasper conjures her Breaking Helm) Attack! (The Crystal Gems engage the enemy. Gems get poofed, Mechanoids get destroyed. The battle is fierce. Stevonnie is surrounded. Garnets helps them out. Pearl and Yellow Pearl work together against multiple opponents. Amethyst and Famethyst are holding their own. Emerald grabs a Mechanoid by the legs and smack Mechanoids with it. There are mechanoids on the tower gate parapet arming a Artillery Cannon.)

Fuchsia: They're aiming for our troops! They'll blow us up to kingdom come! (she sees a dismantle artillery Cannon in the distance she rushes over.) Bismuth!, Holly Blue, give me a hand with this! (They rush over to Fuchsia. Fuchsia acts like the support to the Cannon. The Mechanoids notice this and take aim) Everyone stand clear!

Bismuth: Fire!

(They destroy the enemy cannon)

Aquamarine: Keep moving gems! Keep moving!

Pink Pearl: Take out the Gate Towers! To the Flanks!

(The Pearls fight their way around the flanks. Blue Pearl poofs a White Gem and releases one of the levers. Pink Pearl fights her way to the second tower. She releases the second lever. The shield is disabled and the gate is exposed. The Sun Incinerator appears)

Lars: Take cover!

(He charges the Bow cannon. He fires the shot. The gate is destroyed. The entrance is clear.)

Stevonnie: Nice!

(Lars sets down the Sun Incinerator. He opens the main door. He summons his sword and fights his way through to the others.)

Yellow Pearl: On to the next phase! Pearls you are to hold this position! Do not any Mechanoids or White's Gems through.

Pearl Soldier: Yes Pearl. Hold these lines!

(Yellow Pearl turns her attention to the others)

Yellow Pearl: Blue Pearl, you take the tower and liberate the Pink, Yellow and Blue. Use any means necessary! Lars, Centipeedle and I will follow Emerald to the Operations Center and shut down the Mechanoid Army. Check your Holo-links. After thats done, regroup and we will confront White Diamond. Once she's out of the way, destroy the Homeseed! Let's go!

(They enter the take separate paths. Back on the battlefield, Sabina, the Crystal Gems and the Great Human Army fight the valiant fight.)

Kunzite: General, they are trying to surround us!

Sabina: Artillery!

(In the distance, thousands of trebuchets, catapults and ballistas take aim)

Sabina: Loose!

(The siege engines fire. thousands of boulders rain down from the sky and smash though the Mechanoid ranks as if they were tinfoil.)

Sabina: KEEP FIGHTING! FIGHT WARRIORS! (She destroys several Mechanoids) FIGHT FOR EVERYTHING THAT YOU CARE FOR! FIGHT FOR EVERYTHING YOU LOVE! SHOW NO FEAR! FOWARD!

(Yellow Pearl, Lars, Centipeedle and Emerald fight their way to the Operation Center.

Emerald: This way! It's this way!

(They enter the facility.)

Lars: Wait! Why is the place unguarded?!

Emerald: I don't know but it works to our advantage.

Yellow Pearl: What are you looking for?

Emerald: The Prototype-Holo. It's what I used to build the Mechanoids. In the event that the machines became defective, I built a failsafe shutdown device that will disable them indefinitely. Here it is! (She activates the Prototype-Holo. She see's the Shutdown Mechanism and activates the frequency)

Prototype-Holo: Shut down commencing in five, four, three, two, one. Commence. (the frequency activates and sends out the signal) Shut down completed.

(Lars looks out the window)

Lars: It didn't work! What happened?!

Yellow Pearl: There is still fighting out there.

Emerald: Hold on! I see what the problem is. The Prototype-Holo was meant to shut down a mere few. It wasn't meant to be used on the entire Mechanoid Army.

Lars: Can you shut them down or not?!

Emerald: I can, but I will have to acquire a much stronger frequency output which will take time.

Yellow Pearl: How much time?

Emerald: Five minutes.

Lars: You got three! So step on it!

(Centipeedle lets out a shriek like roar. The Mechanoids are approaching)

Lars: We'll hold them off!

(Lars, Yellow Pearl and Centipeedle engage the enemy. Blue Pearl and the others fight through the last remaining Mechanoid Guards. They reach the throne room. Bismuth and Jasper punch the doors open. They rush in to see White Diamond sitting on her throne.)

White Diamond: Well its about time.


	14. Preview

Narrator: It would be too much to put into detail so I will make this short. Here are the selected fighting styles for the upcoming chapter.

Amethyst: **Trevor Belmont Whip Style**

Garnet: **Goku Style**

Pearl: **Alucard** **Style**

Stevonnie: **Soul Calibur 5 Pyrrah Style**

Rutile Twins: **Naofumi Iwatani Style**

Padparadscha: **Yoda Lightsaber Style**

Blue Pearl: **Darth Sidious Lightsaber Style**

Pink Pearl: **Count Dooku Lightsaber Style**

Rose Quartz: **Floral Adamantine** **Style**

Fluorite: **Naruto Shippuden Killer Bee Seven Sword Style**

Lapis: **Esdeath Ice Style**

Peridot: **Beifong Metal Bending Style**

Bismuth: **Rory Mercury Axe Style/ Breaking Point**

Jasper: **Homeworld Soldier Style/ Breaking Helm**

Aquamarine: **Dumbledore Wand Style**

Holly Blue: **Kung Fu Panda Kai Chain Swords Style**

Onyx: **Seven Deadly Sins Diane Gideon Warhammer Style**

As for the villain.

White Diamond: a mixed combination of **General Grevious Cartoon Style, Spinel from Steven Universe, Amon from Legend of Korra and** **Fate/Grand Order Quetzalcoatl.**

(just thinking of this battle gives me goosebumps)


	15. Truth and Phantom

Blue Pearl: White Diamond, on behalf of Earth and the Crystal Gem Alliance, you are too surrender immediately, release the Former Diamonds and shut down the Homeseed! I suggest you take this offer quickly.

(White Diamond jumps off her Throne. She lands a distance in front of them)

White Diamond: I'll only consider that if...you can defeat me that is. (White Diamond conjures two double sided Gem Scythes. She gets into a battle stance)

Blue Pearl: Don't do it. You are surrounded.

White Diamond: Then this should be easy for all of you. ( **KINGDOM HEARTS III: Titan Boss Theme Extended or** **Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus - Fight Tune 'Crimson Impact' [720p HD Extended w/ DL Link])**

Blue Pearl: Get her!

( They let out a battle cry as the charge towards White Diamond. The fighting begins. It turns into a 19 on 1 duel. It gets intense as they all try to get the upper hand on White Diamond. But White Diamond proves to be a skillful adversary, a force to be reckoned with. White Diamond turns the tables on them)

White Diamond: Are you guys having a hard time? Perhaps I should make this easier for all of you. (White Diamond performs a dancing stance she begins to glow, puts her hands together) Divide! (Her form separates into 18 copies of herself. White Diamond is only distinguishable by the pupil in her eye.) There you have it. A clone for each one for you. All of you take care of our guest. However, the Blue Pearl is mine. Hop to it! (White Diamond's clones summon swords and charge at Blue Pearl and the others)

Bismuth: Everyone be on Guard! They might be just as strong as she is!

Onyx: Bring it on!

(White's Clones engage the Crystal Gems. The fighting is fierce. Blue Pearl and White Diamond stare at each other while there is fighting all around them.)

White Diamond: Does this scene seem familiar, Pearl. Do you remember?

Blue Pearl: Yes. It's was ten years ago this day. The day I defeated you.

(White Diamond gets into a fighting stance)

White Diamond: This time the outcome will be different.

(Blue Pearl and White Diamond engage in battle. White Diamond laughs maniacally with every strike of her Gem Scythes. Blue Pearl parries and counter attacks. The Crystal Gems are trying to keep up against the clones. Lapis utilizes her ice powers, summons ice spikes and hurls them at the Clone. The clone dodges with style and graceful dexterity. Rose uses her shield and bashes a clone. The Clone retaliates by punching Rose's shield which sends her flying back. Jasper and Bismuth tag team. The clones attack but cannot break through their defenses. Fuchsia wields two great swords and attacks the clone furiously. The clone blocks her attacks. Fluorite uses her sword techniques. Paparadscha dodges a Clones attacks. Onyx wields her massive Warhammer with a fury of a titan. Aquamarine and Holly Blue defend Stevonnie and the Rutile Twins. Peridot uses her metal bending power to restrain a clone. The clone breaks free. Peridot throws multiple metallic projectiles. Back on the battlefield, General Sabina and her army are fighting valiantly. There is a sudden rumbling.)

Sabina: Now what?!

Behind the Crystal Gem and Human Army, a distance away, the grounds opens up into different sections. Thousands and Thousands of Elite Mechanoids emerge onto the battlefield)

Clorite: General Sabina, Look!

Sabina: They got us surrounded. No matter. Rear forces, form ranks! (They form ranks. This new Mechanoid charges at them) Show them no fear. Charge!

(The Human/ Crystal Gem army charges. But these new Mechanoids are now a formidable force. Both armies collide. The Mechanoids wreak havoc upon the rebel army. Sabina is fighting a desperate battle. Back at the control center, Emerald is amplifying the Prototype-Holo while Lars, Yellow Pearl, Centipeedle are fending off the Mechanoids)

Lars: Is it ready yet?!

Emerald: Almost there!

Yellow Pearl: Now would be a good time!

Emerald: Alright, its amplification is ready. Preparing targets. Count down has begun! 3 minutes!

(Lars, Yellow Pearl, and Centipeedle destroy the last remaining Mechanoids. Then there is the sound of marching gems are heading in their directions. Emerald accesses the surveillance-holo. Emerald's corrupted crew are coming)

Lars: Oh thats just great. We need to leave now.

Emerald: I'll stay behind. Those gems are my crew. There is a shaft in corridor to the right that will lead you to the Diamond Palace Throne Room. GO!

Yellow Pearl: This way!

Lars: Emerald?

Emerald: Go Lars! Save yourself!

Lars: What, why?

Emerald: Because I like you, Lars. You honestly didn't think I am lying about that. GO!

(brief pause)

Lars: Thanks.

(Lars takes off. Emerald's Corrupted Gem arrive)

Emerald: Well then, who wants to make the first move against their captain?! Well, come on!

(Emerald engages in a brawl with her Corrupted Gem crew. Back on the battlefield, the mechanoids are beginning to overwhelm the rebel army. Suddenly a great tremor could be heard. A large hand emerges from the ground, it has a flesh appearance. It's the Cluster. The Cluster looks to Sabina, then points to her. It speaks with multiple tones of voices)

Cluster: The Cluster stands with all of you.

(The Cluster balls its hand into a fist and begins to smash hundreds of mechanoids. The Gems and Humans cheer)

Sabina: We can win...WE CAN WIN! Extend formations, thin them out!

(Back at the Diamond Throne Room, The Crystal gems are still battling out White's Clones)

Pearl: This is taking too long and we're running out of time!

Amethyst: Well..what do you suggest?

Garnet: We need Alexandrite!

Rose: No, that's not enough. We need..our strongest fusion. We need Obsidian! All of you guys listen up! We need you to keep those clones off us for a moment!

Jasper: No problem.

Bismuth: We got you covered!

(The four get into positions. They begin to dance. They merge in a glowing, illuminating light. Everyone is shocked at this fusion form. Obsidian lets out a loud roar and summons her Greatsword.)

Obsidian: GET DOWN!

(Obsidian swings the sword and destroys four Clones.)

Stevonnie: Now we're talking.

(Jasper looks at Lapis. She does the same. She nods. The perform a Fusion Dance. Malachite makes her appearance.)

Malachite: Show me what you got!

(The others outnumber the Clones.)

Lars: Hang on you guys.

(Lars, Centipeedle and Aquamarine join the fray. Then a voice is heard.)

Emerald: Hey, don't hog all the action!

(One by one, they Crystal Gems. The power of teamwork. Pink Pearl summons a spear and throws it at the mirror. It shatters, freeing Pink, Yellow and Blue. Blue Pearl and White Diamond take their battle to the top of the Spire Tower. Both attack each other. They are equals in combats thats for sure)

White Diamond: When will you realize that it is over. I've already won.

Blue Pearl: This isn't over!

White Diamond: Really. Take a look! See that out there?

(Blue Pearl witnesses the battlefields.)

Blue Pearl: Maybe, you should be the one looking. Because all I see is victory.

(White Diamond looks. The Mechanoid armies are becoming less and less. Suddenly a low emitting pulse wave is sent out. It affects the Mechanoids. They shut down. The Robonoids, Roaming Eyes, Red Eye and Nautiloid Frigates fall from the sky. Sabina raises her sword with a mighty battle cry. The Great Human Army and Crystal Gem raise their weapons an cry out in victory)

White Diamond: What?! NO!

(She turns around to see the rest of the Crystal Gems standing behind Blue Pearl.)

Blue Pearl: It's over, White. Shut down the Homeseed!

(White Diamond lowers her face. Then starts to chuckle and laugh)

White Diamond: Perhaps I've entertained you all long enough. Witness my true might! My gems, it is time to return to your original form as one!

(White Diamonds gems, her servants gemstone begin to glow. The gemstones turn into balls of energy and make their way to White Diamond. White Diamond absorbs the energies.)

White Diamond: My gems, my servants, have served me well. But they were only extensions of my form. Now I am more powerful than I was before.

Blue Pearl: You lie.

(White Diamond cast aside her weapons. In a quick moment she zooms past Blue Pearl punches Obsidian. The force is so great that it causes Obsidian to unfuse. Rose, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are unconscious.)

Malachite: **WHY YOU!**

(Malachite throws a punch. White Diamond simply dodges, uppercuts her, grabs one of her legs and slams her onto the ground. Malachite unfuse. Jasper and Lapis are unconscious.)

White Diamond: Anyone else?

(Bismuth, Fuchsia, Onyx, Holly, Blue and Aquamarine attack at one. White demolishes them. Peridot throws metallic objects at White. Stevonnie and Centipeedle attack from the sides. White grabs Centipeedle, slams her against Stevonnie. White jumps in the air and knocks out Peridot.

White Diamond: Is there no one left to challenge me?

(Lars attacks from behind. She catches his sword and grabs him by the neck. She throws him against the wall. She picks up a boulder and throws it at him.)

Emerald: LARS!

(Emerald throws herself in front of the boulder. The force of the boulder shatters Emerald. Lars is barely conscious, he slowly gathers Emerald's Shards in his hand. He passes out.)

White Diamond: Who's next?

(All that is left Blue, Yellow, Pink, Pink Pearl, Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl. The Pearls draw their weapons)

Pink: Radiant, stop this madness!

White Diamond: That name has no meaning to me anymore, Blue

Blue Pearl: Pink, what are you talking about?

Pink: Her real name is Radiant Pearl. She was White's servant. But in spirit she was just like me. She believed in everything I believe in. She stood up against White Diamond wrong doings. Her courage became a threat to White Diamonds rule. White cracked her form and corrupted her as permanent reminder. She is not evil as you see her.

(White Diamond scoffs)

White Diamond: Are you finished, Pink. That's ancient history.

Pink: It may be history, but it isn't you. You have got to let go of all that hatred and anger that you have against White. Destroying this world will not mend your heart. It will not mend the past. It will only give you more pain. More pain, more sadness. It will be a never ending cycle of misery. All alone in the darkness. Even though you have done all this, I forgive you. Just let it go, Radiant. Be happy. Be joyful. Show love and kindness as you once did.

Radiant Pearl: Enough! Stop it! (Radiant Pearl starts getting emotional. Something in Pink's words is resonating in Radient because her eye is getting watery) Just stop, Pink!

Pink: Thats it. Let it go, Radiant. Be free.

Radiant Pearl: I can never escape the past. I have no choice.

Rose: Yes you do. In the past, White Diamond created me to carry out her evil plots. But I made the choice not too. I made the choice to be better. You can too.

(Radiant Pearl falls on her knees. She's trying so hard not to cry. She places her hands on her face. She starts sobbing. The Crystal Gems regain consciousness. They overheard everything. Blue Pearl lowers her sword. She finally understands now.)

Blue: This world is your home, Radiant. It is a place where you can be happy and free. Help us save it. Help us save our hopes and dreams.

Radiant Pearl: It's too late, Pink. It's far too late. Once the Homeseed starts gathering energy there is no stopping it, not until it releases it.

Yellow Pearl: It isn't too late.

( For this part listen to _**Attack On Titan Season 3 OST || (ymniam orch) Rod Reiss Transformation.**_ Suddenly an evil laughter can be heard. It echos in the surrounding area and battlefield. Suddenly, Radiant Pearl's gemstone begins to glow)

Radiant Pearl: What's going on? What is this?

(The ground begins to rumble. Radiant Pearl is beginning to transform)

Radiant Pearl: **What is happening to me?!**

Ominous Voice: You have done well, Radiant. I'll take over from here.

(Radiant Pearl struggles as she is being forcefully transformed. The tremors become more violent and the ground cracks. A bright light envelopes Radiant Pearl as her form changes.)

Blue Pearl: Everyone get back!


	16. White Diamond, Last Hope

(The luminous form takes shape. A shape that the Crystal Gems recognize all too well. The Light dissipates revealing a gem. A very, very tall gem. Standing some 300 feet tall, she turns around and looks at them.)

White Diamond: It feels good to be back.

Yellow: No. It can't be! This must be a trick!

White Diamond: This is very real, Yellow Diamond. You're all probably wondering how? Well its simple. After I corrupted Radiant, I separated a small portion of my form in the corruption and stored it within her. There I simply waited and waited. Nova Diamond, my complete other half was destroyed on Homeworld. Truly unfortunate but benefiting. It erased my presence from your thoughts. Sure enough, Radiant did everything that I predicted. She worked with Emerald to build my Armada, she seized power as a Diamond and established my New Homeworld. Radiant played her part well. All thats left is to destroy all of you.

(White Diamond starts gathering energy. Blue Pearl forms a large bubble to protect the group. She released a luminous shock waves that sends them flying back. They fall off the Palace Tower. The attack destroys the Palace Tower. The Crystal Gem Army see the oncoming attack and form a massive bubble to protect the Great Human Army. Blue pearl cannot hold the bubble for long and she is force to let go. Everyone in scattered and separated in all directions. White Diamond descends to the ground and looks directly )

White Diamond: Well, well. It appears that you still have some Diamond strength left after all, Little Pearl. Let's see you stop this.

(She summons Gem War Scythe and swings in down onto Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl catches the Scythe. She is facing overwhelming power. It's too much. The impact buries her. Tons of rocks and dirt fall on top of Blue Pearl. Some where in the distance Pink Pearl lifts rubble off of her. She looks at White Diamond. White Diamond looks at Pink Diamond)

White Diamond: One pest taken care off. Do we have any other volunteers? Or shall I choose the next one? (points her Scythe at Pink.) How about you?

Pink Pearl: I won't let you!

White Diamond: A brave little Pearl stands up against me? Fine. But it won't delay the inevitable. In Ten minutes the Homeseed will activate. You have that much time left to stop me. (The Homeseed is beginning to pulse with a neon red light) I hope you put up a fight just like your Blue Pearl.

Pink Pearl: Wha-What did you say?!

White Diamond: She was shattered. She begged for me not to. But I still shattered her. You should have seen the looked on her face. So much fear. But don't worry. The rest of you will join her along with your pathetic rebellion

Pink Pearl: How dare you. HOW DARE YOU! (Pink Pearl forms a spear and throws it at White Diamond. It does nothing) Is that all you got? You know what. I've decided to activate the Homeseed now. Its current form should have more than enough power to finish you all. (White Diamond walks towards the Homeseed.) Now it is finished!

Pink: Blue, we need to fuse. Yellow, you too. We need to place a bubble around the Earth, fast!

Yellow: We won't make it! There's not enough time!

(Underneath the rubble, Blue Pearl in entombed in rock and soil. She opens her eyes. She uses telepathy)

Blue Pearl: Listen, all of you, every Gem, every Human, every living thing that resides on this world. Lend me your power. Together we can create...Hope. It is our last chance.

(Every Crystal Gem and Human hear the message. They all begin to glow. They all extend their hands forward. Every living creature, microbes, insects, fish, mammals, birds and all other forms of life begin to glow)

Pink: Blue! Yellow! We need to buy Pearl time. It's not be enough but we can slow White down.

(Blue, Yellow and Pink perform a fusion dance and become Grey Diamond. Jasper, Lapis and Peridot fuse to become Adamantine. Rose, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst fuse into Obsidian.)

Grey Diamond: DON'T LET HER GET NEAR THE HOMESEED!

(They surround White Diamond)

White Diamond: You think three against one will change the outcome of this fight! You fools! I am no ordinary Gem. I am order. I am Superior. I decide what is and what will be. (She begins to draw out more power) I am White DIAMOND!

(White Diamond Summons two Gem Scythes. It's a three on one fight. White Diamond holds her own. Blue Pearl's form is glowing with a pulsating light. White Diamond grabs Adamantine and throws her into Grey Diamond. She blocks Obsidian Great Sword with her Gem Scythes. She does a back flip and hovers into the air. She opens her cape, dozens of orbs form)

White Diamond: Not bad. I'm amused. Try and stop this!

(She unleashes her attack. Its similar to _**KH2 Xemnas's Laser Dome Technique**_. Its forces Obsidian back. Adamantine charges at her full tilt. Grey Diamond attacks from behind. White unleashes a pulse of energy that sends them all flying back. They revert back to their individual forms.)

Pink: She's...too strong.

White Diamond: Well what did you expect, Pink? Are you done now?

(Yellow and Blue stand in front of Pink. They are exhausted.)

Pink Pearl: As long as we stand..(catching her breath) against you, you will never win! We will always resist you, even if leads to our end you pompous, conceited, evil, wretched clod!

White Diamond: Then I'll make sure you never rise again! This has been truly entertaining. But now the future belongs to me. And the best part is that none of you will be there to see it. Starting with you! (She raises one of her Gem Scythes. It begins to glow. She lets out a maniacal laughter as she aims at Pink Pearl) Say Goodbye!

(Pink Pearl closes her eyes. Suddenly, White Diamond is hit by a luminous energy projectile which sends her flying back and smashing into multiple buildings. Pink Pearl is confused. Loud footsteps can be heard. A multi-toned voice can be heard)

Hope Diamond: The future is not yours yet. Not while I have something to say about it!

(Pink Pearl turns around to see Hope Diamond approaching. Standing some 290 feet tall, She is a sight to behold. The Sun Incinerator leads some Crystal Gem and Atlantean Aerial fleet to evacuate the Crystal Gems. Atlantean ships touches down on the battlefield. The doors open. Sabina appears)

Sabina: Get in! MOVE MOVE! MOVE! (Yellow Pearl and Pearl help evacuate the others onto the ships. Sun Incinerator leads a small attack squadron)

Tanzanite: Target is locked, Lars.

Lars: Open fire!

(The aerial squadron unleash a volley of projectiles. They bombard White Diamond as she's getting up. A second wave unleashes another bombardment. Yellow Pearl runs up to Pink Pearl)

Yellow Pearl: Pearl we have to go! We'll only be in the way!

(Pink Pearl hesitates. She does not want to leave Blue Pearl alone but she has too. They all evacuate. White Diamond shrugs off the bombardment. She sees Hope Diamond approaching)

White Diamond: Finally you show yourself.

(Hope Diamond summons a sword and shield, she charges towards White Diamond. White Diamond wields her Gem Scythes and charges towards Hope Diamond. They collide which sends out a massive shockwave. The Final Battle begins once again.)

Jasper: Peridot, how much longer do have before the Homeseed discharges its energy?!

Peridot: 5 minutes!

Holly Blue: We need to hit that thing with everything we got!

Lars: All ships ready all weapons systems. Maximum output!

(White Diamond does not relent attacking Hope Diamond. Hope blocks her White's Scythes with her sword. She dodges White's attack and bashes White's with her shield, forcing her back. White Diamond Summons Corruptions Chains that ensnare Hope Diamond. White grabs the corruption chains and swings Hope in circles then slams her onto the ground with force. White summons her Gem Scythe and prepares to swing it. Hope Diamond burst from the ground and unleashes an energy beam similar to a Kamehameha. White blocks with both Gem Scythes. Hope Diamonds gets up, runs towards White Diamond and smashes her through a building. White Diamonds kicks Hope Diamond. She flies a small distance)

White Diamond: Marvelous. Simply Marvelous! This is how a battle should be! Two Diamonds battling for supremacy, but only one will win.

Hope Diamond: And that's going to be me

White Diamond: Really? Four minutes. That's all you have left

Hope Diamond thoughts: That's not enough time

White Diamond: You got two choices, Hope. One is to continue fighting me and let time run out for everything you are fighting for. As for the second choice. Well, there is no second choice.

(The scene switches too Lars.)

Peridot: All systems are primed, Lars.

Lars: Fire at will!

(The Gem and Atlantean Fleet fire all weapon systems. Energy missile are launched. They hit the Homeseed. There is clouds of smoke in the air. It slowly clears.)

Onyx: Did it work?

(the smoke clears.)

Peridot: Homeseed is...unaffected. I repeat the Homeseed is unaffected.

Lars: I want weapons and ammo check!

Peridot: Coming up. All ammunition reserves have been emptied. We have nothing left. (Peridot looks at Lars) We're done Lars.

(Everyone is in a state of silence. A sense of doom is approaching their minds. White Diamond laughs at their fail attempt to destroy the Homeseed.)

White Diamond: They should have known that the Homeseed is indestructible. Nothing can stop it. Two minutes left! These are your last moments, Hope. So try to make them count!

(White Diamond's Pearl Gem begins to glow. White Diamond is surprised at this. Suddenly a voice makes itself known.)

Radiant Pearl: No, White Diamond! They're yours! Hope, listen to me. You must grab ahold of my gem so that our minds connect. We can stop White Diamond here and now. Hurry, I cannot maintain myself for much longer! Hurry!

Hope Diamond: Oh, I will.

White Diamond: You'll never get that chance! (Hope Diamond and White Diamond resume their battle. For this part listen to Back at the Sun Incinerator)

Stevonnie: We must do something!

Bismuth: We have used up our power, Stevonnie.

Lars: Stevonnie, fuse with me!

(For this parts listen to _**Nanatsu no Taizai - 7角-the1**_ )

Stevonnie: is there something you know, Lars?

Lars: Do you remember the time you revived me? I think you may have passed on some of Rose Quartz's power to me. If thats the case, we still got a shot of saving the world.

Stevonnie: Right.

(They get into position. Stevonnie begins to dance, Lars does some break dancing. Lars begins to glow pink, so does Stevonnie. Hope and White slug it out with weapons and power. White projects the Blinding Radiance attack, something similar to FF Dissidia NT Golden Shinryu attack. Anyways, White Diamond pins Hope Diamond.)

Laswaronnie: HEY, WHITE!

(Laswaronnie tackles White from behind. It catches her off guard. Hope makes a run for it. The attack has somewhat stunned White. Hope Diamond grabs Radient Pearl's gem located on White's forehead.)

White Diamond: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(For this part listen to _**Fate/Grand Order Original Soundtrack vol.1 - #01 Absolute Demonic Front**_. Hope Diamond uses the Mindspace. In the mindspace realm Blue Pearl and Radiant Pearl appear. Something else appears as well. White Diamond core. A Translucent Form of White Diamond emerges from the darkness and protects the orb. Similar to Avatar Aang Purple Avatar State. White Diamond roars loudly)

Blue Pearl: Let's finish this.

Radiant Pearl: Right.

(Radiant and Blue Pearl charge at White Diamond. White Diamond attacks from all directions with corruption chains. Radiant and Blue Pearl dodges with graceful dexterity. White Diamond summons a Corruption Wall. The Pearls break through it. They both draw their swords and pierce White Diamonds core.)

White Diamond: Stop! I made you. I am your master! I created you and you will cease this at once! YOU WILL OBEY ME!

Radiant Pearl: Yes, you did create me. To carry out your will. But your will does not rule my heart! And I WILL NEVER LET YOU DESTROY THIS WORLD. I AM YOUR VESSEL, WHITE! YOU NEED ME BUT I DON'T NEED YOU! SO LONG AND GOOD RIDDANCE! NOW, PEARL!

(Blue and Radiant Pearl shatter White Diamond's core. White Diamond Translucent form starts to fade away.

White Diamond: I will always exist...as a memory.

Radiant Pearl: And that is what you will always be. A memory and nothing more.

(The Mindspace ends. Time resumes. White Diamonds form disintegrates into fine powder and is blown away by a breeze. Radiant Pearl emerges along with Blue Pearl. The Homeseed is ready to release its pent up energy..)


	17. Redemption and A New day

Peridot: The Homeseed is ready to discharge! Sixty seconds!

(Pink uses telepathy)

Pink: You guys are running out of time! You got to disable it now!

Radiant Pearl: Pearl, I want you to grab the fusion and get out of here!

Blue Pearl: But-

Radiant Pearl: DO IT NOW!

(Blue Pearl understands)

Blue Pearl: Good luck, Radiant.

(Pink opens a time/space portal with all her strength. Blue Pearl helps Laswaronnie and walk though the space time portal. They end up in the Sun Incinerator. The others watch. Radiant Pearl readies herself with deep breaths)

Radiant Pearl: HERE WE GO!

(For this part Listen to _**Boku no Hero Academia S3 OST - All Might Rising/Nana Shimura Death Theme.**_ Radiant Pearl summons her former powers. She bubbles the Homeseed. She then levitates and begins an ascent to the heavens. She takes the Homeseed with her. She ascends higher and higher. She reaches the highest point of the atmosphere)

Yellow: What is she doing?!

Blue: The one thing she can do.

( Radiant Pearl has a chance of observing Earth, this small precious blue sphere. She even manages to see first dawns light. The sunlight is emerging in the distance. It is truly a sight to behold.)

Radiant: This is a truly beautiful world. Now I finally understand what you meant, Pink. Thank you for showing me the truth.

(She places herself in the path of the Homeseed. The Homeseed begins to glow a lava red. The Homeseed fires a destructive energy beam. Radiant Pearl's Gem glows)

Radiant Pearl:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Radiant Pearl absorbs the full force of the destructive energy into her gemstone. It begins to crack under the enormous tension. She absorbs all of it. She then transmutes the destructive energy into a different kind. She faces the planet. She releases a glowing neon light that spreads around the world, similar to _**FF7 Dirge of Cerberus**_ ending. Crystal Gems that were shattered in battle are restored. Emeralds shattered gem shards fuse and become whole once again. She regenerates. Her Corrupt Gems are cured from corruption. The Humans that fell in battle are brought back to life. This Neon Life giving energy affects not only Humans and Gems, but the environments as well. The Sahara Desert are turned into oasis's. Fresh streams and rivers flow from the Earth. From the ground great forest emerge along with magnificent wild flowers. The others marvel at this. They all have tears coming out of their eyes, even those of hard stock like Jasper. They begin to cheer loudly. Everyone is captivated by emotions even Blue and Pink. The war is over. Its finally and truly over)

Lars: I'm setting us down.

(The Sun Incinerator lands on the flowered prairie. The Crystal Gems and Great Human Army greet their heroes. Blue Pearl notices something in the sky)

Blue Pearl: Blue, Pink, look.

(Radiant Pearl slowly descends to the ground, she is barely conscious. Blue Pearl and Pink Pearl catch her. Radiant's Gemstone is badly crack. Any sudden movements will shatter it completely. She looks very weak. She looks at Pink)

Radiant Pearl: You...were right, Pink. You were right. Is...everyone okay? Are they..safe

Pink: Yes, Radiant. You saved our dreams, our hopes. You saved everything we believed in. You saved us all.

Radiant Pearl: Well then, I'm glad to hear that. I just wish I could have seen Earth a little more.

(She looks at Blue Pearl)

Radiant Pearl: I'm sorry...for all the harm I caused.

(Blue Pearl grabs her hand)

Blue Pearl: I forgive you, Radiant. Go. Be at peace.

Radiant Pearl: Yes. Peace. At long last, I...am finally at...peace.

(For this part listen to _**MHW: Iceborne OST [Disc 1] - Succession of Light** _or something emotional. Radiant Pearl smiles and slowly closes her eyes. Her hands drops in a dramatic fashion. Her gem shatters. She is slowly beginning to fade. Pink looks at Blue. Blue nods. They pick up Radiant Pearl. They fuse and become Purple Diamond. They place the hand over the other where Radiant is held. They close their eyes and reform her. Radiant Pearl is changed into a new gem, Radiant Diamond. Purple is reverts back to Pink and Blue. Radiant Diamond opens her eyes. She holds a smile on her face. She looks at Pink and Blue. They extend their hands towards her. Radiant Diamond embraces them. They embrace her back. She looks at the others.)

Radiant Diamond: Thank you. (She turns to everyone else.) This is a good world. I see why Pink wanted to preserve it. It gives us a choice to be free. A chance to be better. The right to exist. This is what I believed in once. Pink and all of you reminded me of myself. You freed me from White Diamond's madness and I will always be grateful. All of you promise me one thing. One simple little thing. Always do something that will make each day brighter and better.

Blue Pearl: We will, Radiant. You can count on us.

(Pink and Blue transform back into their Illuminated Orb states.)

Blue: Radiant, its time.

Radiant Diamond: Yes, it's time.

Pink: Welcome home.

(Radiant Diamond transforms into an Illuminated sphere and she ascends to the heavens with Pink and Blue. They transform into aurora borealis lights that fill the sky. One pink, one blue and one with multiple radiating colors)

Yellow: It's finally over.

Blue Pearl: No. There is still something we have do.

(for this part listen to _**Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Soundtrack - Cloud Smiles**_. Several Days Later. Blue Pearl approaches the Podium of the United Nations. She speaks into the speaker. The whole world is watching this historic moment.)

Blue Pearl: Standing here, amongst all of you, is a very monumental moment in both the Gem Race and Human History. Though my words may seem clouded to all of you due to the mistrust and fear that one gem, White Diamond, instilled in humanity's mind. Human kind always believed that you were all alone in the universe as you stared up to the stars at night in ages past up until now. The events of these last few days has proven that. It took great courage from both Gems and Humans in the final battle against evil that almost destroyed the world. It has left many emotional scars that might make you fear us. But I assure you we will never put Earth in harms way. I want to start our relationship with a clean slate. We, the Gem Race, the Crystal Gems, Guardians of Earth and all its inhabitants, will no longer live in secrecy from the shadows. We have decided to lives out in the open amongst all of you. I know that the journey may be arduous in rebuilding the bridges of trust with humanity. But I know that together we can build a future of coexistence and peace. That was the hope and dreams that Pink and Blue for both our kinds. Let the next generations see that treasured future starting today. Today, we begin anew.

(There is silence. Then one member of the United Nations stands up and claps. Then another and another. Then everyone stands up. The room erupts in applause and great veneration. The whole world cheers as if it was New Years day. For this part listen to _**Sigur Ross - Hoppipolla**_.)

Narrator: And so Era 3, that time of peace, was restored to its rightful glory. Gems and humans live side by side in harmony. But, what became of our characters? Blue Pearl and Pink Pearl resumed their relationship. Sabina and Pearl tied the knot. Their wedding turnout was quite large. Fuchsia is happy to witness her little girl get married. They spend their honey moon in Hawaii. Lars and Sadie were blessed with twin girls. Barbara, Dante, and Martha express joy as they have become grandparents. The following year, Steven and Connie were blessed with a son. The Universe's and Maheswaran's family welcome this new addition to their family. Garnet and Amethyst join an interpretative dance school as instructors. Yellow Pearl returns to Ballet School. She holds the graduation for her students. Yellow is happy for what her freed Pearl has accomplished. Off-Colors continue to work at the Big Donut restaurant with Lars and Sadie to this day. The Famethyst spend most of their time with Bismuth building a gem facility called Little Homeschool. The Cluster went back into the planet were it sleeps. Aquamarine, Onyx and Holly Blue return to the Zooman Village in the countryside. Fuchsia returns to her husbands village in Korea. She employed gems and humans to restore the village to its former self. Peridot starts he own retro apparel line while being an artist. Lapis tends to her vegetable gardens with pumpkin as she has always done. Yellow goes on a journey, exploring new lands that she never set foot on. Jasper's martial arts school has become very competitive and makes it to the international level tournaments. Jasper is proud of her students. Lion leads a pack of his own in the wilds of Africa. Emerald and her crew return to their voyages of outer space. Centipeedle and her fellow crew, cured of their previous forms, build a great gem ship. Within a few months it is ready to make its maiden voyage to the unknown wonders outer space. The Humans board the ship, one of many. Humanity will now see what lies beyond Earth.

Captain Nephrite: All humans make sure you enjoy the sights. All crew members, ready the engines. Sit back and enjoy the ride.

(For this last part listen to _**Jonsi - Gathering Stories**_ Nephrite notices Blue Pearl and Pink Pearl. She waves at them. They wave back. The ship lifts off into orbit. Humanity will now travel the stars. In the end we see Pink, Radiant's and Blue's aurora borealis lights fill the night sky)

 _ **THE END**_

(Rolling Credits)

Words from the author. Listen to _**The Return of the King Soundtrack-18-The Grey Havens**_

Lemurian99: I just want to thank all those who favorited and followed Steven Universe Great Diamond Conspiracy and Shadows of Authority. Without you support and reviews these Fanfictions would not have been possible.

 _ **(Steven Universe and the Great Diamond Conspiracy)**_

 _ **AlexScafidi01**_

 _ **ChimaTigon**_

 _ **Crow's Apprentice**_

 _ **Doctor Jupiter**_

 _ **Elementary555**_

 _ **Innus646**_

 _ **Kaden265**_

 _ **Kairos Le Tisseur de Destin**_

 _ **KimDWil71**_

 _ **Ninjafairytama**_

 _ **Possiblelovechild**_

 _ **QueenWhiteDiamond**_

 _ **RAINBOWBLITZ13**_

 _ **RaphaelsGirl45**_

 _ **RedDiamond5000**_

 _ **S.R.457**_

 _ **Savannah9137**_

 _ **Sir Hattington**_

 _ **SlytherinORGriffondor**_

 _ **Soulsnatcher19**_

 _ **StrangeUnusualLydia**_

 _ **Taiski**_

 _ **Vampireblood1212**_

 _ **abbydobbie**_

 _ **aventeiblack**_

 _ **coldfire169**_

 _ **fayt22**_

 _ **lexboss**_

 _ **nights angels 96**_

 _ **numbnights**_

 _ **phantom1234**_

 _ **superfanman217**_

 _ **theeclipse120**_

 _ **victoria cullen35**_

Story Alerts

 _ **ALittleBumbleBee**_

 _ **AlexScafidi01**_

 _ **BetaZackFan**_

 _ **CharlieFreemantheJumperch**_

 _ **CheshireHexx**_

 _ **ChimaTigon**_

 _ **Doctor Jupiter**_

 _ **Goldey9058**_

 _ **Innus646**_

 _ **JustinTheSpider**_

 _ **KimDWil71**_

 _ **KrazySage**_

 _ **Lord Loptr**_

 _ **123**_

 _ **Ninjafairytama**_

 _ **Octogamer**_

 _ **QueenWhiteDiamond**_

 _ **RaphaelsGirl45**_

 _ **S.R.457**_

 _ **Savannah9137**_

 _ **Shiranai Atsune**_

 _ **Sir Hattington**_

 _ **Solaris Deluxe**_

 _ **Soulsnatcher19**_

 _ **StrangeUnusualLydia**_

 _ **TheDoctor98HUN**_

 _ **Vampireblood1212**_

 _ **Vasilis28 11-01-2018**_

 _ **aventeiblack**_

 _ **blueanchor92**_

 _ **coldfire169**_

 _ **ferissthestickman**_

 _ **israeltheboy**_

 _ **lexboss**_

 _ **mawmawile**_

 _ **nights angels 96**_

 _ **numbnights**_

 _ **shadow9896**_

 _ **theeclipse120**_

 _ **victoria cullen35**_

 _ **(Steven Universe and The Shadows of Authority)**_

 ** _CharlieFreemantheJumperch_**

 ** _Doctor Jupiter_**

 ** _Naenae246_**

 ** _abbydobbie_**

 ** _fayt22_**

 ** _lexboss_**

Story Alerts

 _ **CharlieFreemantheJumperch**_

 _ **Doctor Jupiter**_

 _ **Kaden265**_

 _ **Naenae246**_

 _ **lexboss**_

 _ **mawmawile**_

 **(ALL CREATIONS OF _Steven Universe FANFICTIONS, CHARACTERS PLOTS AND FUTURE PLOTS GO TO Rebecca Sugar OF Cartoon Network.)_**

(Post credit scene. Yellow is somewhere in the world. She sits on a boulder next to the edge of a cliff. She watches the blue ocean beyond the horizon. It is a beautiful and sunny day.)

 _ **Steven Universe and The Color Yellow**_

Coming soon to Fanfiction.


End file.
